


The Tales of Clan Danakar

by SoulSong



Series: There Is Only the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Force Visions, Heartache, Informal adoption, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mandalorians are awesome, Not Canon Compliant, Punches for everyone, Regina's a TA, Shout! You're it, Sibling Arguments, So much Mando'a, Theta knows the rules, Twins do it better, Voluntelling, Welcome to Math Land, it will get better i promise, more like a camp counselor, no going easy on each other, no surrender, not everything is as it seems, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong
Summary: An ex-soldier with a bone to pick, a bounty-hunter who just wants to see his family happy, a boy who knows far more than he wants to, a girl who just wants to be accepted, and a galaxy designed to tear them apart. Follow Clan Danakar through the Mandalorian Civil War, the Clone Wars, the Empire, and the Rebellion as they fight to reunite.This is the story of a family of OCs I made and their P.O.V. during the Clone Wars. This story runs parallel to three others and I will tag them. This story will also be posted on Wattpad under the same screen-name (SoulSong) and title (The Tales of Clan Danakar).The parallel stories are from the following perspectives: Jedi Master Drayhu, Padawan learner Leh Noss and Padawan Ces Juwi, and finally Captain Victor. Again, I will post links to their stories here eventually. I strongly recommend reading their stories since we all worked so hard on them and you get their inner dialogue, thoughts, and commentary on the events. The three of us wrote these together in conjunction with the other stories so they are meant to be read together. We will strive to post chapters together so none of us get ahead of the others and ruin things.





	1. Master Jetii

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Jedi's Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602691) by [SoulSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSong/pseuds/SoulSong). 
  * Inspired by [In the Path of a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531033) by [summer_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days). 
  * Inspired by [To the Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640089) by [4eHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eHeretic/pseuds/4eHeretic). 

> I own Maat Danakar (Beroya), Calaveyron (Cal) Danakar, Regina Danakar, Theta Danakar, Horus Amari, Icyi Amari, Maximus Cabur, and Master Drayhu. @summer_days owns Leh Noss and Ces Juwi. @4eheretic owns Captain Victor, Captain Victor's clone commando squad, the entire 2532nd (and the clones mentioned within), and R3-D0 (Redo).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics means the word is Mando'a. I will translate here:
> 
> Papurgaat=fruit  
Haar'chak!=Damn it!  
Tihaar=an alcoholic drink, a spirit  
Warra'se=warra nuts  
Jetii=Jedi [duh]
> 
> *if you're wondering about the number just below, that's the year. Did we make our own time scale for this? Absolutely. I'll include the year periodically throughout the story to keep you on track. FGR stands for Foundation of the Galactic Republic which occurred 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin.*

965 FGR*

I smile as I close the door behind me, adjusting my hold on the squirming brats I call my children. I toss them up, no more than a foot out of my arms, and catch them, effectively silencing their complaints as they descend into giggles. They’re so cute when they’re happy. Not so much at other times. No. I really do love my children, but it’s hard.

They’re a year old now but my wife has problems to deal with back home so I’ve been mostly on my own the last few months. She comes home every so often, but she’s almost always injured. Not to mention the fact that she has to sneak into the house. Our house is away from most others, on an outcropping overlooking a large lake, but that changes very little.

Come to think of it, she’s supposed to come home sometime tomorrow, I can use that as leverage to get these two to behave. I smile, putting them down so they can play while I slide off my backpack filled with groceries. I put things away while they run around and play. I love watching them, even though they’re young, I can already see signs of their heritage showing in their features.

They both got my skin and hair, but they’ve got their mother’s facial structure. That could prove problematic depending on how things end up with her problems back home. I just hope we all live to see the end of it. Our races have never gotten along, but this? This is a whole new level of hatred and pain.

We’ve talked about moving to my mother’s home off in the Unknown Regions. It’d be secluded and inconvenient, but safe. We haven’t discussed it beyond the initial mentioning of it several weeks ago. I should bring it up with her when she gets back. The day goes by quietly, just like every other. I read to them in multiple languages and they play with and break every other thing they touch.

Like I said, parenting is hard when you’re outnumbered. I know that when she gets here, my wife will take over for me and I will finally be able to sleep in. I wake to the sun in my eyes and my children calling my name while they sit on my ribs and abs. I grin, pulling them close so I can tickle them. They giggle, squirming away from me and my tickling, running out of the room as they ask for food.

I grin, rolling out of bed and following them to the kitchen. I rub their heads and pick them up, placing them in their seats. I grab a few _ papurgaat _ from the bowl on the counter and cut them up, placing the sliced fruit on plates in front of them. They cheer and bite into the soft fruit while I make breakfast.

The fruit is hardy and can easily be eaten for long periods of time regardless of how soft it gets, so it’s good food for the kids to eat with their tiny baby teeth. We spend the morning reading and playing. Every time they get antsy or uncooperative, I remind them that mommy is on her way home. This makes them cheer every time I tell them. It’s honestly far too adorable to be legal.

I hear a soft, almost firm knock on the front door. The kids cheer, rushing for the door, calling out for their mother, but I scoop them up, carrying them off to the living room. I put them down on the floor and place a few toys among them, getting them to start playing. The knock comes again and I sigh. "Coming!" I call over my shoulder.

It’s not their mother, she would have simply opened the door. At least, she **would** if she wasn’t going to come up from the secret docking bay in the cliff our house is built on. We almost never get visitors out here, especially lately. I grab my vibroblade and approach the door, my vibroblade in my hand but also at my hip.

I crack the door open, looking out to see who it is while blocking their view of my vibroblade with my body. What I see gives me pause. It’s a Kel Dor, male, about 6 feet tall and wearing a mask that covers his eyes, mouth, and nose. He’s wearing reddish brown robes, gloves, and boots. Another glance and I spot the telltale rod that can only be a lightsaber at his side.

I tense, glancing up at his face. "Can I help you?" He gives me the first genuine bow I have ever seen in my life. "Greetings sir, I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi High Council." The Jedi High Council? Why would they be here? Unless... I open the door a bit wider. "What brings you here Master Jedi?" His voice is calm, with no hint of malice.

"I am here because we sensed that your children are force-sensitive. If possible, I’d like to talk to you and their mother about them joining the Jedi Order." Oh shit. Here I thought they’d be too distracted by the war to notice. I swallow, looking down the hallway to where my children are playing. I’m conflicted as I look back at him, biting my lip as I consider my options.

I look back at the Jedi patiently standing outside my door. "The-their mother has been away on a business trip. Last I spoke with her, she was due back sometime later today. I can’t say when she’ll be back. She might be late." I step back, opening the door a little to make some space. I motion inside "You’re free to stay here until then or I can call you when she gets here."

He gives me another bow. "Thank you. I should like to wait here, if that is truly alright with you. I do not wish to inconvenience you." I shake my head and return my vibroblade to its sheath on my leg, as I let the Jedi enter my home. This is a **bad** idea. Why did I let him in? Ma’at’s going to come home soon. How am I going to explain why there’s a Jedi in our home?

I lead the Jedi further inside to the living room to where my children are playing. They look up to see our guest and look between him and myself several times, confusion all over their faces. My daughter is the first to speak. "Who?" She asks, pointing at the Jedi. I sit down between her and her brother. "That’s a **Jedi**, Regina. Can you say **Jedi**?"

She grins, pointing at our guest and declaring "Jedy!" Both myself, and our guest, chuckle. I give him a shrug. "Close enough." He nods. "Indeed." I quickly shake my head, getting to my feet and holding out my hand to him. "Where are my manners? I’m Calaveyron Danakar. Cal for short. Can I get you anything to eat? A drink maybe?" I’m rambling now, my words spilling out of my mouth.

The Jedi holds up his hand to calm me. "It is quite alright Mr. Danakar, I know this can be a bit much to process initially. While we wait for your wife to arrive, I would like to test your children’s force-sensitivity. Would that be acceptable?" I nod. "Alright. Just...let me know if there’s anything I can do." He nods and takes a seat on the floor with the kids.

He fixes his gaze first on my daughter. "And what is your name young one?" She beams at him. She always did love talking to people. "Regina!" She cheers. He chuckles, taking her small hand in his. "I am Master Plo Koon. Do you want to play child?" She nods excitedly, her brother pouting at being ignored but not saying anything about it.

I smile, picking up my son and spinning him around to distract him from the fact that the Jedi isn’t talking to him yet. He giggles, enjoying the feeling of ‘flying’ as I spin him around. I am vaguely aware of Master Plo Koon playing catch with Regina as I do. Who knows? Maybe, if we’re lucky, this wasn’t such a bad trip home for her. That would be nice. After all, I’d love for our children to be Jedi.

I think they’d make great Jedi. I know, deep down, she would love it too.

~Ma’at’s P.O.V.~

_ Haar’chak_. Why did those Jedi have to go and do that? Not only that, but the Echani had to go and back them up too! My eyes are sore from looking through the scope of my sniper rifle for days on end. I’m not as hurt this time. A few bacta injections and some stitches cleared those up for me. I know Cal hates it when I come home hurt.

The children don’t know enough to understand what it means, but they know when their parents are upset and then they get upset. I stripped out of my gear while on autopilot through hyperspace, knowing that it would be a bad idea to wear it on Eshan.

Once I’m in civies, I strap my gun to my thigh, re-enter the cockpit, and guide the ship into the docking bay beneath my home, more than a little relieved to be here. I take the elevator up from the dock into the house. As soon as I step out of the elevator, I make my way to the kitchen, calling out to my family. "Cal! I’m home!"

I enter the kitchen and search the cabinets for food and drink. "In here, love." I hear my husband call out from the living room. I grab a glass and pour myself a cup of _tihaar_, grabbing a handful of _warra’se_ on my way to the living room. I pop a nut in my mouth, taking a long sip from my glass, as I enter my living room.

The moment I enter my living room, I spit out my drink, stumbling back a bit as I cough around the nut. Cal comes to my side, holding me up as I cough and rubbing my back. Once I am breathing properly again, I look up at the man sitting in my living room. "I apologize for shocking you. It was not my intention. Please, allow me to introduce myself, I-"

I draw my Westar 34, aiming it straight at him. "I have seen enough _ Jetii _ to last me a lifetime. Do me a favor, and get out of my house."


	2. Mando'ade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma'at comes home and is none too happy to see a Jedi in her living room. How will Master Plo Koon handle this turn of events?  
Here's the Mando'a for the chapter:  
Mando'ade=Mandalorians - sons and/or daughters of Mandalore  
Jetii=Jedi [duh]  
Naas dush.=Nothing bad.  
tihaar=a spirit, alcohol  
hut'tuun=cowards [the worst insult possible on Mandalore]

Previously:

“I apologize for shocking you. It was not my intention. Please, allow me to introduce myself, I-” I draw my Westar 34, aiming it straight at him. “I have seen enough _Jetii_ to last me a lifetime. Do me a favor, and get out of my house.”

Now:

Calmly, he raises his hands so that I can see he is not holding his lightsaber. "Would it help if you held onto my lightsaber?" I hum in thought. "It’s effect on my mood would be marginal at best, since I know you can simply force pull it to you at any time." He nods, holding his lightsaber out to me in an open palm. "Anything to make you feel more at ease."

I hesitate, but eventually decide to take his lightsaber. I return my gun to its holster, hand my glass to Cal, and take the lightsaber. I walk down the hall and put it in the closet, closing the door. Now, at least, he will have to ignite it before it can return to him, and I will hear it. "Feel better?" He asks, once I have returned. I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you **here** _Jetii_?"

"Rest assured, I am not here for you." He directs his gaze to my children, who run to me, hugging my legs. I smile, rubbing their heads and picking them up, one in each arm. I kiss each of their cheeks and dig my fingers into their sides, making them squirm and giggle. "I am here because the Jedi High Council sensed your children’s sensitivity to the Force. I was hoping that we could talk."

I sigh, putting my children down. Cal hands me my glass and leads me to a chair. "You alright?" He asks when he sees me wince as I sit. I give him a kiss and smile. "I’m alright. _Naas dush_." He looks unconvinced but nods, sitting on the floor with Regina, while I pull Theta into my lap. I take another sip of _tihaar_, enjoying the slight burn as the alcohol slides down my throat.

I turn my gaze on the Jedi. He bows his head to me. He’s a very polite individual. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Plo Koon of the Jedi High Council. As I said before, the council sensed your children to be force-sensitive." I nod. "You want my children to become _Jetii_." I supply, taking another sip of my drink while I rub my son's head. He nods slowly. "It is our hope, yes."

I will never admit it out loud, but it is a thrilling thought that my children could one day be Jedi Knights. However, I have spent the last few years of my life fighting against the Echani, Jedi, and my own people in this war. They’ve made it unsafe for me to raise my children in the home they were born in. Not to mention how many of my friends have been killed in the conflict.

I take a deep breath, forcing myself to relax and unclench my fists. I take another sip of my _tihaar_. "Something troubles you. Please, do not hesitate to speak your mind." I sigh. How could I possibly do that? I can't just look him in the eye and tell him that I don't want the Jedi punishing my children just because I was taking pot shots at his fellow Jedi not one rotation ago. I just can't do that.

It would require me to tell him that we stand on opposite sides of the war that ravages my home. Why did the Jedi have to side with those weaklings? Those _hut’uun_ do not deserve to control our planet. They disgrace our heritage with their beliefs. They will ruin our people, and ruin their children, **my** children, with their pathetic ideals. I sigh. "If only it were that simple Master _Jetii_."

His voice is sympathetic. "Please, if there is something I can do to ease your mind, tell me. We will not take your children against your will, but Master Yoda believes that they will do great things." Theta squirms in my lap, turning so he can hug me in his tiny arms. I rub his head and look at my husband. No words are required for my long-time partner.

He gets the message and picks up the children, taking them to their rooms to nap, and leaving me alone with the Jedi. I look at him and sigh, spinning a warra nut in my hand. Once the door closes behind Cal, I speak. "You must understand that it is nothing personal." He nods, silent and intent to hear what I have to say. "Calaveyron is Echani…" It is not hard to see.

With his white skin, silver eyes, and black hair streaked with silver, he certainly looks the part. The Jedi nods. "...I am **Mandalorian**." I say, crushing the nut in my hand. I let this sink in as I eat the crushed nut, avoiding his gaze. He hums. "I see. Please know that the Jedi bear no ill will towards the Mandalorians. Our job is to maintain peace." I meet his covered eyes.

"**I****ndeed**. But that is **not** what is happening on Mandalore." I finish my drink, staring into the empty glass as my sadness builds. "Regardless of how this war ends, Mandalore will never be the same. If I let you take my children to the Temple, it would mean exposing them to people who hate my culture. I do not want them to grow up hating me and everything I stand for Master _Jetii_."

He sighs. "While I cannot make any guarantees, I **can** promise you that we would not come to collect them for at **least** another two years." Two years. That’s all I would have with them. Would I ever get to see them again? Would they even remember me? "I cannot speak for others, but I for one see this as an opportunity." I hold his gaze, curious.

"This may be a chance for the galaxy to see the best of Mandalorian culture. After all, there has not been a Mandalorian Jedi since Tarre Vizsla, long before the Republic was formed." I nod, following his train of thought as he continues.

"If anything, I should think we would **encourage** them to integrate Mandalorian techniques and traditions into their training. It would serve as a means of restoring faith on both sides of this conflict." I **desperately** want to believe him. After all, it would be nice for people to see Mandalore in a brighter light. Who knows? Maybe it could even placate those so-called 'pacifists'.

Honestly, some aren’t actually pacifists, just anti-militaristic. I look at the Jedi, trying to settle the war in my heart. They have three planets worth of cultures and histories to absorb. Two years is not enough time. However, I am no fool. I can see what the Jedi suggests and…as much as I hate to admit it…he’s made a damn good point.


	3. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, on Kamino, Bric and El-Les aren't the only mercenaries training clones...and this one cares about the clones a lot...probably more than she should.  
Mando'a:  
Verde=soldiers

976 FGR

~3rd person P.O.V.~

A group of clone cadets are training in the simulator while their instructors watch with interest, looking for errors. "**Weak**." The Siniteen drawls to no one in particular. There’s a sigh from a few feet away and he turns to face his partner, El-Les. "You are so negative Bric, they are doing very well." The Siniteen known as Bric grumbles "Doesn’t change the fact that they’re weak."

He hears someone walk up behind him, their voice is somehow light and gruff at the same time "And they say **I’m** hard to please." Bric rolls his eyes "Nobody asked you Beroya." The woman in question steps up to stand beside the 2 bounty hunters "No one had to. You’re the one who’s calling my cadets weak." He huffs again "They are. You’re just too attached to them to see it."

"Am I? Or are you too blind to see how they’ve grown?" He rolls his eyes but ignores her. The three of them had been among the many mercenaries hired by the Kaminoans to oversee the training of the clone army for the Republic. El-Les helped train specialty troopers (scout, heavy, ARC, etc.), Bric helped train clone commanders, and Beroya helped train the normal troopers (& commandos on occasion).

All 3 worked to train the clones in small and large group tactics. El-Les was known among the clones for being firm with his instructions but fair when they struggled or failed. Bric was known to be harsh and unforgiving when clones struggled, but he would push them to be great (the tough love sort).

But Beroya? She was demanding of the clones and strict in her instructions, but if a clone struggled with anything, she would train with them one-on-one until they were better at it than anyone else. No one questioned why the Kaminoans hired Beroya. According to rumor, she would have agreed to train them for free if she didn’t need the money.

To her, she was not training them to be soldiers...she was training them to be **warriors**. She chuckles at Bric "As much as I’d **love** to argue with you Bric, I have **better** things to do. I just came to check on them." She nods to El-Les. "El-Les." He nods "Beroya." With that, she turns and leaves the observation deck. Bric and El-Les watch her leave in silence.

She strides down the halls of the very clean and round architecture of the clone training compound. The Kaminoans that she passes either give her a small nod in acknowledgement, or ignore her entirely. She doesn’t care. She rarely gives the Kaminoans anything more in passing. She prefers the company of the clones over the Kaminoans anyway.

Perhaps that is because she, like them, was raised to be a warrior. She makes her way to the training rooms, her boots making dull thuds on the floor with each step. She enters the shooting range first, striding past the weapon check-in table and to the lane she uses every day. She draws her payment for training the clones, the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (ICWS).

The gun is exclusive for clone commandos and officers. It has three different configurations. Each configuration is designed for a different enemy or battle scenario. There's the assault rifle/carbine configuration, good for shooting several enemies in quick succession at mid- to close-range.

There’s the sniper configuration, good for taking down enemies from over 1500 feet away with two zoom options on the scope. Lastly is the anti-armor grenade launcher configuration, good for taking down armored droids, vehicles, heavily fortified enemies, and anyone else with an over-developed ego. She loves this gun, and insisted on getting as much ammunition for each configuration as she desires.

Having one gun to do the job of 3 saves her the hassle of carrying multiple guns. She puts the gun into its carbine configuration and steps up to the line, taking aim at the targets and blasting them to pieces in quick succession. After some time of blowing up targets, she puts the carbine away and pulls out her sidearm, a Westar 34 pistol.

She proceeds to blast a nice hole in the heads of each target that the simulator puts in front of her. She checks the time and puts her guns in their holsters, heading for the door. She has a training session with the troopers soon. She has been instructed to teach them how to enter a building with guards present. Infiltration tactics. She smiles as an idea comes to her.

She enters the simulation room to find the clones already gathered in their training armor. "Alllright!" She yells, drawing the word out like she heard her mother do so many times when training recruits. The clones quickly fall in line, standing at attention before her.She is very grateful that their armor is colored and numbered by their training squad, or else she’d have a hard time telling **any** of them apart.

Especially since they’re all clones of the same person. The Kaminoans insist that the cadets keep their faces free of facial hair and that their hair is in an identical, military short, flat-top. She hates that the clones can’t be individuals. She knows how important it is to let people be individuals. After all, individuals are what make up an army.


	4. Bajur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CT-7567 has a few things to say (or not say) about Beroya. Beroya gets a new job. An unexpected reunion.  
Mando'a:  
bajur=education, the raising and nurturing of children - goes beyond just school work, includes preparation for life and survival  
ade=children, sons, daughters  
laandur=pathetic  
di'kulta=useless  
osik=dung/shit  
verd'ika=little soldier  
beskar=Mandalorian iron  
Jetii=Jedi [I should probably stop putting this in here huh?]  
Gar serim.=You are correct.

Previously:

"Alllright!" She yells, drawing the word out like she heard her mother do so many times when training recruits. The clones quickly fall in line, standing at attention before her. She is very grateful that their armor is colored and numbered by their training squad, or else she’d have a hard time telling **any** of them apart. Especially since they’re all clones of the same person. The Kaminoans insist that the cadets keep their faces free of facial hair and that their hair is in an identical, military short, flat-top. She hates that the clones can’t be individuals. She knows how important it is to let people be individuals. After all, individuals are what make up an army.

Now:

~CT-7567’s P.O.V.~

I’m talking with my brothers while we wait for our instructor to arrive. Apparently, we’ll be learning infiltration strategies today. We’re mostly guessing who will be teaching us today. The small group tactics vary between the bounty hunters as to who’s teaching us. I just barely catch a glimpse of white before I hear the crisp, clear, commanding voice of my favorite instructor call out "Alllright!"

I quickly fall in line with my brothers, standing at attention with my helmet tucked under my arm, just like the rest of them. There’s a minute or two of silence that follows, during which Beroya checks to ensure we’re all here. "At ease!" She yells and we enter the more relaxed parade rest, one arm at my lower back, while the other holds my helmet still.

Now that I can look at her instead of just forward, I can see her signature blue, grey, and white armor. She has her pistol strapped to her right thigh. I can see that she has her DC-17 pistol on her left thigh, and her DC-15X sniper rifle on a strap on her shoulder so it hangs at her side. Beroya never has her gun on her back since she’s got a jetpack and rocket launcher there.

I’ve never seen her use either, but damn it that would be cool to see. She watches us past the visor of her helmet, eyeing each of us individually, studying us. Finally, she speaks, her voice raised but not quite yelling. "I’ve been tasked with showing you how to infiltrate a guarded base..and I intend to do just that. We are not leaving until all of you _ ade _ know what you’re doing. Understood?"

"Yes Beroya!" We say back loudly, but not yelling, the title our instructor insisted we use. I heard a Kaminoan argue with her about it being inappropriate for us to call her by her name. Beroya just chuckled and replied "Good thing they're not."There’s always been tension between Beroya and the Kaminoans. Anyone with eyes could see it. I don’t know why though.

I watch as Beroya starts pacing, reloading her gun as she talks nonchalantly, almost casually to us. "They set up a course for you to complete today." She waves a hand towards the simulator area lazily. "But, given that it’s a _laandur_, _di'kulta_, simulator that won’t teach you _osik_..." she spits out each insult like its poison, increasing the venom with each word.

"**I**’ve elected to **ignore** it." There it is. I can’t stop the grin that forms on my face as my favorite instructor goes off-script…again. She teaches us what we need to know, but she doesn’t like how the Kaminoans teach it. She rarely uses the exact exercise the Kaminoans set up. Apparently, she noticed my grin and approaches, her navy blue helmet inches from my face.

Despite the fact that I’m taller than her, those 2” don’t mean shit when you’re staring into the visor of a Mandalorian helmet. My face is reflected back to me in the glass of her visor and the _beskar_ of her armor. "Something funny _verd’ika_?" She asks, and I wipe the grin off my face. "No Beroya." "Oh?" She says as she tips her head to the side a bit. "I’ll give you one more chance to be honest."

She never repeats her questions. She expects us to listen and pay attention. Thankfully, I know what she’s asking. "Just looking forward to training Beroya." "Is that all?" She asks suspiciously. I don’t dare say that I like how rebellious she is. That word is taboo here. So, I simply nod to her. "Yes Beroya." The hum she emits makes it clear that she knows I’m not being fully honest, but she lets it go for now.

She proceeds to explain that our job will be taking out the guards quickly and quietly without alerting any other guards of our presence. It’s a good thing we’re **supposed** to be doing this all day, since we spend several hours running through the exercise. Damn it this woman knows how to get all of us exhausted and hurting. But I’ll be damned if I try to deny that it’s exhilarating.

She likes to make us fail several times each exercise. Each failure is different from the last so we learn to adjust to different issues. Unlike Bric though, she doesn’t yell at us for being ‘disappointments’. Instead, she gives us as many tries as it takes to get it right. Then, she makes us do it six more times correctly, just to make sure we’ve got it down.

What’s more, she’s been taking pot shots at us with her sniper rifle this whole time. It’s simulated ammunition...but it still hurts like hell when she shoots you. Apparently, hearing a sniper rifle is an absolutely necessary skill that we must possess. Oh well. At least now I know what a DC-15X sounds like when fired.

She has us line up one last time, giving each of us specific compliments, criticisms, and advice...in that order. She uses our names when addressing us, refusing to use our numbers (when possible). It’s honestly why I’m not the only one who will admit that Beroya is my favorite instructor.

She finally reaches me "Good job out there. You picked up on that hiss the sniper rifle makes when fired repeatedly. That’ll save you and probably many others one day." "Thank you." "But! You still suck at close combat. You need to work on that. Some droids are **designed** to get up close and personal." "Will do, sir." She pauses, just staring at me.

I shift a little under her piercing gaze and she sighs, cursing under her breath. "Damn it I can’t call you CT-7567, that’s too long!" A couple of us chuckle at how exasperated she sounds at the fact that I haven’t gotten a name yet. She huffs, putting her hands on her hips. She looks at me and I wipe the smile off my face.

"Forget the close combat. I want you to have a name the next time I see you. If you don’t have one, you’re running laps around the base. Understood?" I chuckle, knowing full well that she **does** still want me to practice my close combat, and nod. "Will do Beroya." "I'll just call you _ verd’ika _ until then." Before she can move on to the brother next to me, I speak up "If I may,"

She looks at me "Yes?" "What does _ verd’ika _ mean?" She chuckles darkly "Little soldier. So, I suggest you get on that assignment." I nod and she moves on. Once we’re dismissed, we head to the locker room to get out of our training armor and get cleaned up. My brothers don’t let the opportunity pass as they spread the news of Beroya’s nickname for me.

I spend the next few days thinking over what I want to be called while listening to my brothers tease me for her nickname whenever they get the chance. I don’t see Beroya over those days or the week after that. She’s just…gone. Rumors float around for awhile as to what could have happened. Eventually, 99 informs us that she had a…disagreement with the Kaminoans and she left.

Some think she was fired. Me? I’m pretty sure she quit. She never approved of the way the Kaminoans do things. I’d heard her curse them enough times to know. Everyone knew how much she detested their methods. I am disappointed though. After all, I may never see her again. She loved hearing our names, said that a thing doesn’t exist until you give it a name.

That’s why she called me _verd'ika_. That would be my name until I corrected her. I just hope I get the chance to do so one day.

~~Jedi Temple not long after the 1st Battle of Geonosis~~

~Ma’at’s P.O.V.~

I pace, looking at the various furnishings and decorations of the waiting room. When I stop to gaze out the window at Coruscant, the door opens behind me. Instinctually, my hand flies to my Westar at my thigh as I turn to face the door. I relax when I see who it is. "Master _Jetii_." He shuffles over to one of the very large chairs "Hrrmmm. Beroya, I assume?" I nod "_Gar serim_."

I clear my throat as I walk over to the chair where he has made himself comfortable "You are correct." He nods and motions to the chair across from him. I hesitate, but eventually take a seat "Now, Master _Jetii_, may I know why you have summoned me here?" He nods "Like your help, we would. Paying you of course, we would be."

"Forgive my skepticism Master Yoda but, for what would the _Jetii_ Order need the help of a **Mandalorian**?" He nods "The war." I guess that makes sense. I nod slowly to show I am following his train of thought "What would you have me do?" "Central to this war, Christophsis will be. Your knowledge of the terrain, greatly helpful will be." This also makes a lot of sense.

I’ve done dozens of jobs all over Christophsis, I know the planet well. "Is that all?" "Hrmmm. Maybe. This one goes depending on how, your help elsewhere we might want." So…this has the potential to become a long-term contract. Interesting. "Alright Master_ Jetii_. Can I assume transportation, ammunition, food and medicine will be provided?" Master Yoda nods.

The knowing smile on his face suggests that he knew I’d accept all along and only asked for the sake of formalities. I sigh "I want 5000 credits for Christophsis. If you want me to go elsewhere, we’ll have to discuss a higher payment." He nods "A reasonable price, that is. But up to the Senate to agree to it, it is." I stare at him. "Also, I will follow orders only until I see them as being inadequate."

"Understand, I do. But necessary to keep the job, know your cooperation is." "Naturally." He nods and hums, a smile on his face as gives me a knowing look. "What?" I ask, suspicious of that look. "Would to see them you like, hmm?" I stare at him in utter shock, before I let out a small sigh "How long have you known?" He chuckles lightly "Take you to them, will I. Have lunch together, you can."

That doesn’t answer my question, but I’ll take it. I nod and stand as he hops down from his chair. He, very **very** slowly, leads me down several hallways. We pass over a dozen Temple Guards at equal intervals, before coming to a large door. He looks at me. "Wait here. To finish this lesson they need." I nod and lean against the opposite wall.

I watch as Master Yoda pauses a moment, before opening the door using the Force. He doesn’t open it fully, just enough for his small frame to walk through comfortably. The door shuts behind him and I’m left in the silence of the hallway, with only 2 Temple Guards and my thoughts to distract me. If not for my training, I’d be twitching in anticipation and excitement.

~3rd person P.O.V.~

The younglings are temporarily distracted by the entrance of Jedi Grand Master Yoda, but they are quickly drawn back into their saber dueling exercise by Master Koth. Their flash sabers buzz and hum as they practice their latest lesson on each other. After a few more minutes of Master Koth checking and correcting everyone’s form, he stops the lesson, and turns to face their guest.

"Master Yoda." he greets the old Jedi. "Is something wrong?" He asks when the old man narrows his eyes as his gaze sweeps the younglings. Yoda’s face relaxes when he finally spots the black and silver hair of the younglings he’s looking for. He smiles "Wrong, nothing is. To speak with Regina and Theta I need." Master Koth nods. "Very well. Everyone else, you are dismissed." The younglings file out, and Master Koth leaves with them.


	5. Akaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma'at meets her children, reminisces about the day she met their father, and deploys to Christophsis.  
Mando'a:  
akaan=war  
Su cuy'gar, ner ade.=Hello, my children.  
buir=parent, mother, father  
beskar=Mandalorian iron  
chakaar=thief, petty criminal  
beroya=bounty hunter  
ade=children, sons, daughters  
jeti'ike=little Jedi  
Jetii=Jedi

~Ma’at’s P.O.V.~

Several minutes pass before the door opens again. This time though, I see children exiting. None of them mine. A few of the children stop to stare at me as they leave, probably wondering what this person in full Mandalorian armor is doing standing outside the classroom.An adult, Zabrak male steps out and tenses when he sees me, glancing at the nearby Temple Guards.

One of the guards says flatly "She came with Master Yoda." The man visibly relaxes at this news and gives a small bow to me before reminding the children that it’s rude to stare. They walk off down the hallway and out of sight. Before I can make a move for the door though, it opens again. This time, Master Yoda exits, accompanied by 2 children. I smile under my helmet.

_ "Su cuy'gar, ner ade_." I say and Theta runs to me yelling “ _ Buir_!?”, Regina right behind him. I can’t help the surprised joy at the fact that they know who I am. Did Master Yoda tell them, or does the Order show the younglings their parents? Doesn’t matter. I catch them both in a hug and hold them close, like they’ll disappear if I let them go.

I do let them go though, pulling back enough so I can look at them properly. They’ve grown so much. Of course, that’s to be expected since I haven’t seen them in 9 years. Regina has an dignified type of beautiful with her well-defined cheekbones and upturned eyes, giving her an innocent, yet elegant look. Theta looks a lot like his father, with his strong jawline, sharp eyes, and angular face.

I see Master Yoda walking away, saying something about remembering what he told them as he leaves. I look at my children and Regina grins. They each take a hand and pull me along. We have lunch together in a quiet, more private room where I can remove my armor.We chat about their studies, their father, and my work. They’re ecstatic to learn that I’ll be working alongside their Jedi masters.

They’ll be making their lightsabers soon, which is a huge step in their training. Both of them hope to utilize _beskar_ to honor their Mandalorian heritage. I smile as I give them birthday presents. They’re beskar vambraces, grieves, and boots, just like mine. They're each getting a pair so they can always take them apart to make their lightsabers if they wish. I’ll leave it up to them.

Armor has always been a point or argument between myself and their father. I smile as I remember the day I first met him. Although, I wasn’t so happy to be meeting him at all at the time.

~~Flashback~~

"I’m gonna kill that filthy _ chakaar _for this." I growl as I take cover from the incoming fire. Figures Hondo wouldn’t tell me that this job requires me to break into a highly secure Zygerrian facility.I have no qualms attacking them, but he should’ve told me! I hear chuckling nearby "So, you saw the open SOS too?" Asks a man in a cocky voice to my left.

My Westar is pointed at his face before I even look at him.I turn my head to see a man with white skin, silver eyes, red tattoos, and black and silver hair. He’s ~6’ tall, making him only ~2” taller than me. Based on the white skin and dark hair, I’d say he’s probably Nagai, but Nagai are thinner than him and have no reason to be here so he might have be an Echani hybrid.

I glare at him past my helmet. If he is Echani, then I don’t want to talk to him. Mandalorians have a long, bloody history with Echani since both races are combative in nature, but Echani prefer to use light weapons and armor while Mandalorians are quite the opposite. They tend to be rude to Mandalorians so I just roll my eyes "Yeah. Get lost."

He chuckles "Based on how you’re cursing someone out, I’d say you could use some help." I growl, turn around, and peek out over my cover to shoot a few of the Zygerrian guards before taking cover once again. "That so?" I dare him to anger me further. He shrugs.

"Look, I’ve been trying to answer this request for a few days now. My weapons aren’t heavy enough to get inside. But you’ll be heard long before you reach the slaves." "So?" "So, I suggest we work together to save the slaves and split the reward 50-50. Sound good?" I sigh. I **really** don’t want to, but he has a point and the slaves inside risked everything to get that help request out.

I’ll have to push aside our species rivalry for later. "Fine." I hold out my hand to him "_Beroya_." He smiles "Nice ta meet ya bounty hunter. I’m Calaveyron, or Cal." I stare at him blankly a moment. "Do-do you speak-?" He shakes his head. "Nah. I’ve just been called it a lot." I decide to drop it and look around our cover to check on the guards.

Working together, I make us a door in the back of the facility and Cal sneaks ahead of me, taking out guards when necessary. We split later up so I can distract the main forces while he sneaks the slaves out of the tunnel. I know full-well that he might not come back for me.

I fight off the Zygerrians as best I can, killing half of them when my rocket hits a support column, forcing the ceiling down on top of everyone. Myself included. My armor protects me from getting crushed, but I do take a large piece of building to the helmet and pass out. When I come to, I’m surrounded by the slaves we freed and Cal.

I’m helped to my feet by a male Togruta and I show them to my ship. It’s a Kom’rk-class fighter/transport so it can hold up to 24 passengers comfortably. Given that this was a small facility, meant for merely holding slaves until they could be taken to Zygerria, there are only about 30 individuals to be rescued. Between my Kom’rk and Cal’s ship, we are able to take all of them home.

They try to pay us extra for giving them food and taking them all home, but Cal and I reply simultaneously "That’s not necessary." Cal and I go our separate ways trading verbal blows with smiles on our faces. I get a call from him a few weeks later asking for my help in a similar job. With a smile on my face…I declined…then proceeded to show up anyway.

We eventually just fell into a partnership. It was then that I gave him my real name, and he told me more about himself. He’s an Echani/Nagai hybrid, though he tells people he’s an Echani/Thyrsian hybrid, both of which explain the black hair, and his full name is Calaveyron Danakar. I had to admit, I was impressed by this man. Besides, there are so few in this galaxy that can keep up with me, I might as well enjoy it.

~Back to Present~

It was a few years after we became partners that we got married. Three years later we had Regina and Theta, our twin stars lighting up the galaxy with their energy. I enjoy what little time I have with my _ jeti’ike _ before they must return to their studies.I make sure to call Cal so they can meet him before they go. Our lunch ends with hugs and a few tears. I smile, looking at both of them in turn.

"Take pride in your heritage my dear _ ade _. It is a proud one." I pull them both into another bone-crushing hug. There’s a soft knock on the door before a blue Twi’lek woman enters. The twins straighten up as I release them from my hold. "Hello Master Secura." Regina says with a smile. Master Secura smiles "Hello Regina, Theta." Theta gives a small bow and she looks at me.

I don’t have my helmet or armor on at the moment so she can see my face. "You must be their mother." I nod "Yes. I am Ma’at Danakar." we shake hands and she smiles "You have wonderful children Mrs. Danakar. They will make great Jedi." I can’t help but smile "Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear you say that Master _ Jetii_." I look at my children.

"Go on now. Until next time my _ jeti’ike_." They smile, hug me one last time, and follow Master Secura to their next lesson. I am deployed to Christophsis a few days later on a Republic supply ship. Just when I think I’m going to blow up the ship out of sheer boredom, we land. "It’s about time." I grumble as I head out to meet the generals.

I can already see the familiar emerald Christophsis skyline from the ramp. When I step onto the planet, I can see clones in plain or painted armor (either blue or yellow) running around. Almost everyone is helping to unload the supplies from the ship. I look around for a bit before something bumps into my leg/hip. I look down to see an astromech, an R2 unit to be precise.

It chirps at me and I curse the fact that I never learned to understand Binary. "Sorry, I don’t understand Binary." It chirps and turns, rolling away a bit. It suddenly stops, its head turning so it can look at me and chirp again. "Want me to follow you?" It teeters back and forth on its legs and spins its head, letting out what I can only describe as a happy chirp.

It starts moving again and I follow. The R2 looks back every so often to make sure I’m following as it leads me through the streets to a large complex. I recognize the general design of the structure from my days in the Mandalorian army and the Mandalorian-Jedi War. It’s a temporary military camp. The structure, materials, and layout are different, but the sounds are the same.

Gunfire, the marching footsteps, the whirring of machines, and shouting. The general hustle and bustle of a military base.I almost want to take off my helmet to see if it smells like home. I don’t though. I only take off my helmet when necessary. The droid leads me through the complex and into the main building, passing by countless clones.

It does not escape my notice that each and every one of them is staring at me as I pass and even at my back. I am in my full armor, which gives no hint to my gender, and I’m 5’10”, which is pretty tall for a woman. So, I assume they’re staring at the armor and not me.


	6. Alor'ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beroya gets to meet the Generals leading the battle on Christophsis, and the clones as well.  
Mando'a:  
alor'ad=captain  
verd'ika=little soldier  
nuhun=joke  
Wer'cuy=It doesn't matter.  
Jetii=Jedi [seriously, why do I keep translating this?]  
shabuir=jerk, but with a stronger connotation  
darjetii=Sith

The R2 unto opens a door for me and I enter what appears to be a war room and communications hub. Smart of them to keep these in the same room. The first thing I spot is the tall white and blue striped hair. I realize that it’s a Togruta after I spot the orange skin. The Togruta is a 5’7” female teenager by the looks of things.

She’s talking with a 6’ man with light brown hair and a beard, a 6’2” man with dark brown hair, and two clones. One of the clones has yellow paint, and the other has blue paint. Neither has their helmets on. The one in yellow has the same hairstyle as the clone cadets with a few small scars marring his face.

The clone in blue appears to have shaved off his hair, or at least cut it **really** short. They seem to be having a heated debate about something. Possibly a recent battle. I stand in parade rest near the door as the R2 unit rolls over to the non-clones who I now see are wearing robes. Jedi. The astromech rolls over to the taller one in darker robes and the man smiles.

“Hey R2. Where’d you roll off to buddy?” The droid chirps and the man in lighter robes sighs in relief. “Good. We need those supplies.” The girl turns and sees me by the door. In a flash, her lightsaber is drawn and she’s leaping towards me. I know it’s a bad idea to fight, but who could blame me for defending myself?

She aims at my neck. So, I hold up my right arm and activate the energy buckler on my vambrace, blocking her lightsaber from threatening my neck. In the split second that her lightsaber hits my buckler, I grab the handle of her weapon and kick her diaphragm. She stumbles back from the impact. To be clear, I just disarmed her and created some distance between us in one move.

I **was** trained to fight Jedi after all (and I **have** fought them). “Hey!” She yells as the other Jedi draw their lightsabers, and the clone in yellow aims his gun at me. The only one not ready to attack me is the one in blue. The clone in yellow demands “What are you doing here?” The Jedi in dark robes practically growls “How did you get here?” The Jedi in lighter robes asks calmly “Why are you here?”

Before I can answer, the clone in blue stutters out “B-_Beroya_?” My head snaps towards him. Unfortunately, I have no way of knowing which clone this is. He’s clearly one of the troopers I trained, but beyond that I can’t tell. He seems to realize this and he takes a step forward, putting a hand on his chest while pushing the other clone’s gun down “CT-7567. Do you remember?”

Do I remember? That’s a stupid question. Of course I remember! He was one of my favorite cadets! I chuckle in disbelief. “I’ll be **damned**!” I say, as I walk towards him, turning off and tossing the lightsaber to the Togruta (without looking at her). I stand in front of him and look at his armor. He’s got a kama, a shoulder pauldron, and a pair of DC-17m pistols strapped to his sides.

“You’ve gone up in the world _ verd’ika_.” I motion towards his pistols. “An officer I see.” He chuckles and nods “Yeah. A Captain.” I nod, pleased to see my pupil has succeeded thus far. “Also, it’s **Rex** now.” I smile “Good. I’d hate to have to embarrass you in front of your comrades.” He chuckles.

“Somehow, I doubt that sir. Though it **would** be a strange thing to explain.” He says, scratching the back of his head. I stare at his hair. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Somethin’ wrong?” Only at this proximity do I realize what he did with his hair. Apparently, he dyed his hair blonde, and then cut it down to a military buzz cut.

I chuckle “For a minute there, I thought you were bald.” I rub the buzz cut, making sure to push down on his head to almost rival a noogie. He makes a face somewhere between a pout and a frown as he slips away from my hand. One of the Jedi clears their throat and I turn to look at them. CT-7567 speaks up “Sorry sir.”

The droid chirps for a bit and the one in light robes nods “I see.” He looks at me “I’m terribly sorry for Ahsoka’s behavior. We were not told you would be coming. R2 heard about you from the pilot.” I wave it off “No harm done. I’m surprised though. Master Yoda hired me days ago. I would’ve thought **someone** would have told you I was coming.”

“Normally yes. But, our communications were damaged a week ago. Some of the supplies on the ship you came on will repair it.” I nod and the one in dark robes steps forward, looking between the Captain and myself. “Sooooo how do you two know each other?” I roll my eyes under my helmet as my former student replies “_Beroya_ was one of my instructors during my training on Kamino, sir.”

The other clone looks confused “Really? I don’t remember meeting you.” I look at him “What’s your name?” “CC-2224. Commander Cody, sir.” I sigh, muttering “Definitely not one of **mine**.” “Sir?” I look at him, determined to train him like I did Rex and so many others. “When I ask for your name, just say Cody. Use your rank if you want, but I don’t use numbers.”

Rex chuckles “You always said ‘A number ain’t a name, and if it doesn’t have a name, it doesn’t exist.’” I grin under my helmet and fake a gasp of surprise “So you **were** listening!?” The look of utter betrayal on his face, oooooooo, **priceless**! I laugh and give him a light slap on the arm. “It was a _ nuhun_, a joke! Seriously though, good memory.” “Thank you.” The Jedi almost look impressed.

I turn back to Cody “Also, I trained the troopers, not commanders. Although I probably designed a few of your combat simulation drills.” Cody nods “That would explain it.” The Togruta walks over to me “Sorry about that. I’m Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker’s Padawan.” I wave it off “_ Wer’cuy_.” “Huh?” The Padawan looks so cute as she tips her head to the side and scrunches her nose in confusion.

For a moment, I see a flash of a girl younger than Ahsoka with black and white hair, pale skin, and upturned, ice green eyes wearing the same expression. The image is there for only a moment before I see Ahsoka again. Heh. I guess she **is** similar to Regina. I clear my throat “It means ‘it doesn’t matter’.”

The man in light robes extends a hand “Well, I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Commander Cody leads the 212th Battalion under my command.” I shake his hand and then extend mine to the man in darker robes “_Beroya_. And you?” “General Anakin Skywalker. Captain Rex leads the 501st under my command.” I nod and retract my hand.

Kenobi speaks up “Pardon my asking but, did you know Jango Fett?” I can tell that he’s suspicious about something, though I can’t figure out what it is. I look at him “Yes, very well actually. Did several jobs together. Though he preferred to work alone whenever possible. Why?” He nods. “Well, he **also** wore Mandalorian armor. I was just wondering…”

I roll my eyes. **Great**. He’s suspicious of me just because of my armor. “Just to be clear Master _ Jetii_. Jango was from Concord Dawn. I don’t know how he got that armor, but he was not a true Mandalorian.” “And you?” Skywalker asks, his arms crossing over his chest. “What?” “Are you a ‘**true** Mandalorian’?” I can feel a bit of animosity coming from him.

“**Yes**. I was raised on traditional Mandalorian principles and thus I am worthy to wear the armor of my ancestors. If you have a problem with me General, then let me remind you that, it was Master **Yoda ** who hired me.” Kenobi steps forward to stand between us “I apologize if we have insulted you _Beroya_. That was not our intention.” I nod. Anakin does the same.

“Sorry. Jango Fett almost killed us a few times and was at the Battle of Geonosis. I’m not really a fan of his.” I shrug. “In all honesty, I prefer the clones over the original. Jango was a _ shabuir _ at the best of times.” Ahsoka tilts her head. “What’s a _ shabuir _?” It takes me a moment to think of a good answer. “It’s a Mando’a insult.” Ahsoka looks intrigued.

“A rough translation would be ‘jerk’, but it’s connotation is much stronger. I don’t know any equivalent in Basic.” Kenobi then changes topics by suggesting that they show me around the base and discuss our next move. Everyone else agrees. As we step out of the room, I turn to Rex. “Nice name Rex. It suits you.” He smiles, grabbing his helmet. “Thank you sir.”

We spend the next several hours walking around the base and sharing stories. I even run into a few of my other cadets during the tour. It becomes pretty evident that I was much more than an instructor to my cadets, though I doubt there’s a word to describe what I was to them. The tour ends with Ahsoka showing me to my room.

I suppose the droid told them I was hired but I doubt it’s everything. I spend the next few months helping the Grand Army of the Republic to battle the Separatist droids. Today, as usual, the droids have us **vastly** outnumbered. I use my jetpack to fly over the lines of marching droids and drop explosives on their heads. I smile as the droids blow to pieces.

I land back behind our tanks and chuckle as the droids try to recover from my maneuver, which is quickly followed by our tanks blasting through their lines while they’re distracted. This tactic was the brainchild of Kenobi, Tano, and Skywalker. I like it so far. I grab more grenades from a heavy trooper and prepare to fly back over the droids for another pass.

Once the clones on over-watch (sniping) give the all-clear, I’m back in the air. I drop more grenades on their forces further back in the line, thinning the herd for the clones to pick off later. Suddenly, I feel an invisible pressure pull me to the ground. I shut off my jetpack and tuck and roll as soon as I hit the ground. Someone just used the Force to pull me to ground.

Of this I am certain, but the only people I know who could do that are the ones who wanted me in the sky to begin with. I look around for a bit before I spot someone. She’s dressed in skin-tight clothes, with grey skin, no hair, and she almost looks like an old lady with the lines on her face. That’s when it hits me. Dathomir. Is she one of the damn witches from Dathomir?

She draws two hooked…somethings from her waist. She stalks towards me as she ignites a pair of red lightsabers. Oh she’s _darjetii_ huh? I am so glad I have those vambrace shields. She charges at me and I block each of her lightsabers with my energy shields. While I’m blocking her lightsabers, I kick her back and brace myself for her next attack.

I chuckle “So, you’re Sith huh? Are all of you this ugly?” She just scoffs. “So, you’re the bounty hunter Yoda personally called for and hired? How disappointing.” I continue to block her relentless attacks and I hear Obi-Wan trying to call me, but I ignore it. “Seriously though, what were you hoping to accomplish?” I block her attacks as I continue to speak. “I’m trained to fight people like you. You won’t win.”

She scoffs “If you were trained to fight **anything**, it was to fight **Jedi**.” We break apart, stepping back several paces each and circling each other. I can hear Anakin trying to call but I ignore it. I don’t have time to deal with him right now. She tries and fails to cut through my armor several times, each time only barely grazing or I block her. She smiles “So why aren’t you?”

“I have no quarrel with the _ Jetii_.” She laughs “If it’s money, the Separatists can pay you more.” “Not interested.” “No? A shame.” I stop and straighten up. “Hold up.” She pauses, looking at me curiously. “It’s just us here. Tell you what, you’ve got..3 minutes to talk. Convince me, and I’ll go back there and kick those _ Jetii _ into next week. If not, I kick **you** into next week. Sound good?”


	7. Beskar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beroya and Ventriss talk. It goes about as well as you expect.  
Mando'a:  
jaro=a death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity  
osik=dung (their version of our curse 'shit')  
beskar=Mandalorian iron  
Jetii=Jedi

She stares at me like I’ve grown a second head. But she smiles and laughs, turning off her lightsabers. “Very well.” She proceeds to list off how many Mandalorians died in the war with the Jedi and how Mandalore is now a neutral system led by a pacifist. As she does, Ahsoka calls and I ignore it. I roll my eyes and my head “I am aware of the numbers Sith.” She flashes a cocky smile.

“The Jedi will soon learn about those terrorists causing trouble on Mandalore.” I glare at her past my visor. “What would the Jedi think if they were to learn that their ally is affiliated with terrorists back home? Worse yet, that she fought against, and possibly killed their friends during the war?” I barely even hear the explosion and gunshots anymore. I’m too busy staring at the Sith.

Is this witch trying to blackmail me? Oh. Hell no. I get right up in her space “Just what are you implying?” She chuckles ”Your armor is a dead giveaway. So, care to..reconsider your loyalties?” I growl “That was a true _ jaro_, and I’ve seen my share of those in my day.” Her brows knit in confusion. “_Jaro_?”

“A death wish.” I answer, quickly shooting her leg (point blank) with my Westar, flying straight up with my jetpack, and dropping my remaining grenades on her. I fly a little higher before I head back towards our tanks. Part-way there, I drop down into the fight, trying to lose the Sith among the foot soldiers. I don’t really succeed. I watch as the Sith gives chase and prepare to run again.

I’m no fool. “Hold on. We’ll getcha outta there in no time.” I turn to see a medic from the 212th with a couple other guys whose names I’ve yet to learn. Apparently, a couple clones are stuck under a mostly destroyed Separatist tank. If I run, she’ll kill them all. “_Osik_!” I curse under my breath as I turn to face the Sith, pulling out my vambrace shields and preparing to stand my ground for as long as it takes.

I’m not left waiting long as she attacks. I make a point of keeping myself between her and the clones, even when she jumps. A couple of blaster bolts come flying past me at the Sith, but she blocks them with her lightsaber. I don’t care who it is, they are leaving. “Get outta here!” I yell over my shoulder, not bothering to look back. “But sir-!” It’s a clone.

I roar “I **said** get back soldier! That’s an order!” Thankfully, I do hold a pseudo-rank here. The generals’ and Ahsoka’s orders come first, but I can give orders to the clones that don’t conflict with theirs. With Rex and Cody the rank gets blurry. I’m technically above them but I can only order them if in the absence of the Jedi. So, with my order given, the clones retreat while I shoot at the Sith with my carbine.

She charges, swinging her lightsaber at me. I dodge the first thrust, letting her bury it in the ground. I block her second with my buckler, stepping in and grabbing the handle while elbowing her in the jaw. She stumbles back, releasing her hold on her lightsaber, but I take it a step further. I spin, kicking her square in the ribs and sending her flying backwards.

I look back over my shoulder and smile, knowing the clones are safe. I look back at her as she stands, frowning when she sees I have her lightsaber. She takes up a combative stance, her left leg in front of her right, shoulder-width apart, and her lightsaber in her right hand hovering over her head at me. I take up my own stance, my buckler up and a firm grip on her lightsaber.

I take a deep breath and brace myself, ready to fight for the job…for the war…for the clones…for the Republic…and for the Jedi. After all, she’s right, I **have** killed Jedi, and I’ll be **damned** if I lose to this wannabe.

~Ahsoka’s P.O.V.~

After several failed attempts from my master to call Beroya, I try to call her myself. She still doesn’t answer. Then I hear a rumbling sound before seeing an explosion in the distance. Could that have been from her grenades? We can see her flying above the fight, dropping down occasionally on her way towards us. Is her jetpack damaged? I don’t see any smoke coming from it.

Cody calls the snipers to get a report on her status. That’s when they tell us she’s got Ventress hot on her heels. We immediately run to support her. On the way there, we run into a group of clones. Half of them are being supported because they’re either unconscious or can’t walk. They tell us that, last they saw, Beroya was fighting Ventress, covering their retreat.

We follow their directions to where they last saw Beroya. When we reach them, Beroya has somehow managed to take possession of one of Ventress’s lightsabers, and is currently using it and a small energy shield to block Ventress’s attacks. Ventress jumps back and Force throws her lightsaber at Beroya. Beroya manages to drop down far enough to avoid getting decapitated.

But, now it’s flying towards me. In the next instant, the lightsaber is blowing up just a few feet in front of me. The smoke clears and I can see that Beroya is crouched down. She crouched so her jetpack is horizontal…and she’s missing her rocket. She blew up Ventress’s lightsaber?! Unfortunately, this has left her vulnerable to Ventress’s attacks.

Ventress Force-pulls her remaining lightsaber from Beroya and Beroya rolls to the side and to her feet. In the same moment, Ventress ignites the lightsaber, closed the distance between them, and swings for Beroya’s head as we run towards them. Master Kenobi Force-pushes Ventress’s lightsaber aside.

Unfortunately, he does it just a second too late, and the tip of the energy blade makes a line from her abdomen straight up to her visor. Beroya lets out a bloodcurdling scream and I use the Force to pull Beroya to me. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi chase Ventress while I check on Beroya. I sit down with her head in my lap and try to talk to her. I get no response.

Some of the glass of her visor is cracked and probably stuck in her face. I call Kix “Kix!” No answer. I try a few more times with no luck. So, I try the Captain next. “Rex!” “Yes Commander?” “I need Kix to come to my position right away. He’s not answering me.” “His comm is broken. I’ll bring him to you Commander.” As promised, Kix and Rex appear within minutes.

My back is to them so Kix yells as he runs over “Alright Commander, what hurts?” I shake my head “It’s not me.” They come around to my front and I swear Rex gasped. “Oh god.” Kix mutters as he kneels down and, very carefully, grabs Beroya’s helmet. “Beroya, can you hear me?” No response. He looks at Rex. “I need to get her somewhere safe so I can remove the glass. I can’t remove her helmet until I do.”

Rex calls over another trooper to help Kix carry her behind our tanks and to the med bay while Rex and I cover their retreat. Once there, Kix removes as much of the broken glass as he can before moving on to remove her helmet. “If you can hear me, I need to take this off. I’m sorry if this hurts.” He says quietly. Then he very, **very** carefully, removes her helmet.

There’s no hiss as it unlocks from her armor since the pressure was already released by the cracked glass. We can already see blood dripping down her armor from under her helmet. He places it to the side to reveal her face to us for the first time ever. She’s pretty. She looks to be about Master Kenobi’s age, but probably older. She’s got long bronze hair, and fairly pale skin.

The blood is concentrated around her eye where the visor cracked. Kix checks her neck first. It’s badly burned from the lightsaber and there’s a line in her cheek as well, leading towards her eye. He feels the untouched side of her neck and sighs in relief “She’s alive.” Then he looks at the area he’d pulled the glass from, pulling out a few more pieces of glass. It’s bloody all around and over her eye.

Kix starts cleaning up the area around her eye. “How is she?” Master Kenobi asks when he and Master Skywalker arrive. Kix sighs. “Hard to say. I’ve done all I can here, but her eye might not function, sir. Her neck will heal with time, but it may leave a scar.” They nod. We’d removed her chest plate earlier. I was glad to see that the lightsaber, miraculously, didn’t breach the armor.

I point this out and Master Kenobi chuckles, nodding. “Yes. _Beskar_ is resistant to all but direct thrusts from lightsabers.” “Really sir?” Cody asks, sounding impressed. Master Kenobi nods. “It’s part of what made the war on Mandalore so difficult. Took us forever to figure it out.” I’m just relieved to know that she’ll survive.

~Ma’at’s P.O.V.~

When I wake up, my vision is blurry and I can feel my heartbeat in my head. I groan in pain and try to sit up, but a hand is on my shoulder in an instant, gently pushing me back down. I look up to see a clone. A quick look at his armor and hair tells me it’s Kix, medic of the 501st. “**Easy**. I’ll go get the Generals. They’ll catch you up. Please, stay still.” I nod slightly and he leaves.

I play back what I can remember from the battle. The last thing I remember is a flash of red and searing pain in my eye and neck. My eye. I reach up to feel a cloth covering my eye. Bandages. Not good. I’m not kept waiting long before Kix returns with the Jedi, Rex, Cody, and R2-D2. Kix helps me sit up and I groan again at the stiffness of my muscles. “How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours.” Cody replies. “That’s good to hear.” Skywalker steps forward. “Do you remember what happened?” “Everything until I passed out, yeah. Where’s the Dathomirian?” Kenobi steps forward “Her name is Asajj Ventress, she is Count Dooku’s apprentice. She’s left, along with a large portion of the Separatist forces. Only a few pockets remain now.”

I nod “That's good. Won’t be long now.” Silence ensues. There’s an odd tension in the air. I look at each of them in turn. “What?” I ask, not bothering to hide the suspicion in my voice. Skywalker and Kenobi look upset. “Why didn’t you answer when we called you?” I roll my eyes a bit. “As you no doubt can imagine, I was busy. Two lightsabers requires both of my bucklers to be in use, and thus, both of my arms.”

Kenobi hums. “Do you mind if I ask you something a bit unpleasant?” That doesn’t sound good, but still I agree. “Ventress said something interesting to us when we gave chase.” “Yeeess?” I reply, my voice dropping a bit to show my impatience. He opens his mouth, but Skywalker beats him to it. He steps even closer, his arms crossed over his chest and his face contorted in anger.

“Do you have ties with Mandalorian terrorists?” Oh. So that’s it huh? I ignore the protests coming from my body and from Kix as I throw off the blanket and stand before the Jedi. I growl, jabbing an accusatory finger into his ribs, shocking him. “You forget _ Jetii_, I would not be **nearly** as helpful here if I was one of those **‘pacifists’**.”

He looks conflicted as he realizes that I’m right. I scoff, folding my arms over my chest. “Everyone **loves** the peaceful Mandalore, happy to forget how it came to be. I honor tradition, this goes against the New Mandalorians laws, making me a ‘terrorist’, as the **Sith** so kindly put it.” No one says anything, so I persist.

“If I was going to turn on you, _ Jetii_, I **would** have made it quite clear, because **Mandalorians** don’t believe in betrayal. If I turn on you, it’ll be obvious, because only **cowards**, do it in secret. I’d expected **more** from a _ Jetii_.” I spit out the last sentence like venom as I push past them on my way to the door. “Please Beroya! You need to rest!” I ignore Kix’s pleads and leave the infirmary.

I go straight to my room and lock the door. I clean my armor and spend the next few days resting in my room. I have food and medicine in my room so I don’t even have to leave for those. No one tries to talk to me, though I do hear a few people stop outside my door and talk in hushed whispers a few times.


	8. Skotah'oyacyir Naak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle down from the last fight, but of course, as always in times of war, once one fight ends, another begins.  
Mando'a:  
Skotah'oyacyir Naak=Short-lived peace  
Jetii=Jedi  
'lek=yes  
alor'ad=captain  
utreekov=fool, idiot, "emptyhead"

Previously:

“If I was going to turn on you, _ Jetii_, I **would** have made it quite clear, because **Mandalorians** don’t believe in betrayal. If I turn on you, it’ll be obvious, because only **cowards**, do it in secret. I’d expected **more** from a _ Jetii_.” I spit out the last sentence like venom as I push past them on my way to the door. “Please Beroya! You need to rest!” I ignore Kix’s pleads and leave the infirmary.

I go straight to my room and lock the door. I clean my armor and spend the next few days resting in my room. I have food and medicine in my room so I don’t even have to leave for those. No one tries to talk to me, though I do hear a few people stop outside my door and talk in hushed whispers a few times.

Now:

General Kenobi and Skywalker apologized for our conversation in the med bay the other day, saying it was not their intention to insult or accuse me. They just wanted to know why Ventress had bothered to say it at all. Things have been tense between myself and Skywalker since that conversation in the med bay all those months ago.

It doesn’t help that I disagree with his reckless battle style either. Today is no exception. We were in the war room, discussing the strategy for handling the droids that were marching our way. Skywalker wanted to just bum rush the droids. He had faith that the troopers could handle a frontal assault. I told him it was a reckless, needless endangerment of his squad.

Thankfully, despite Skywalker not listening to me, Kenobi agreed with me. We agreed to follow General Kenobi’s plan of engaging the droids from a set distance, luring them towards our heavy cannons in the town square while staying a relatively safe distance away. That meeting wasn’t even 30 minutes ago, and Skywalker has already deviated from the plan.

I can see him through the scope of my sniper rifle with Ahsoka and his squad, in the middle of the lines of droids. What is he doing? That wasn’t the plan! While looking through the scope, I call Rex. “Captain.” “Beroya, somethin’ wrong?” I hum noncommittally. “Mmm _‘lek_, yeah. I just have a question.” I can see him shooting down droids with his dual pistols, unaware of the super battle droid coming up behind him.

“Yeah?” “Are you aware of the super battle droid behind you?” “What?!” He asks, whirling around and, upon noting the super battle droid, opens fire. Once the droid is down, he replies. “Thanks.” I keep my voice flat and dry, trying to convey my disappointment. “Not a problem Captain. I should let you go, your troopers need you...”

He starts running to support his troops as I continue “especially since your General and Commander are too busy cutting up the droids to the north to provide support.” He pauses for only a beat before I add “Don’t let me stop you Captain. We both know your General isn’t returning anytime soon.” He sighs.

I guess he’s finally realized that, not only do I know that Skywalker is going off-script, but that I’ll be bringing this up when the battle’s over. “Thank you Beroya.” “As you were, _alor’ad_.” He sighs heavily, returning to the battle. I call General Kenobi to inform him why Skywalker’s squad hadn’t shown up at their spot yet. He’d simply sighed, fully expecting this to happen.

I take my time taking pot shots at the droids that the troopers miss from my vantage point. Eventually though, I’m pushed out of my position by some droids, so I use my zipline to join Rex and his troops on the ground, forcing the droids to move towards our heavy cannons. By the time we’ve returned to base to rest and recover, I’m fuming.

Of the squad Skywalker took into battle today, about half of the troops died. Once myself, Ahsoka, Kenobi, Cody, Rex, and Skywalker have gathered in the war room, I round on Skywalker. “What were you **thinking ** _ utreekov_?” I demand, getting right in Skywalker’s personal space. He seems taken aback, but quickly frowns, folding his arms over his chest.

“We were vulnerable in that position, if we didn’t do something to thin their numbers faster, we would’ve been overrun.” I roll my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. “Considering how many men you **lost**, I’d say your idea wasn’t any better.” He opens his mouth to argue, but I beat him to it. “Some say the difference between a brave man and an idiot is success, but I disagree. You’re just stupid.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “I would’ve lost my **entire** squad if we’d held our position. I’d expect a Mandalorian to agree with me, but I guess you’re just **scared**.” At this I freeze, every one of my muscles tensing at that one word. I stare at him past my visor. Did he just call me a coward?! Without even thinking, I punch him in the throat.

I guess he didn’t see it coming since the punch lands, making him cough and hold his (likely bruised) windpipe. Ahsoka looks at me. “Hey! That was unnecessary!” I ignore her, my whole body shaking with rage as my hand flies to my Westar, my voice getting unnervingly quiet. “Did you just call me a **coward**?” Skywalker can’t answer, considering the fact that I **did** just punch him in the throat.

I growl, gripping my Westar but not drawing it. “Apologize, Skywalker, and I **might** not shoot you.” Skywalker snaps at me as his voice returns. “I won’t apologize, my strategy **worked**!” “It did not work, I **saw** you down there! You weren’t even **with** your troopers! How can you **possibly** lead them when you are nowhere **near **them?!”

Skywalker pulls himself back up to his normal posture, glaring at me. “Need I remind you that I am a Jedi Knight and a General who is allowed to **make** these calls? You don’t even hold a rank here.” I huff. “I **agree** that you are a _ Jetii_..and I will add that you are also a warrior and a **child**..but you are **no** General.”

His whole body is tense now, but I’m too mad to care that I’m arguing with a Jedi while another Jedi and a Padawan (along with two clone officers) are present. “You stride around with your rank that you have **not** earned and dish out orders you have **not** thought through, but you know **nothing** about war!” He leans in, matching my intensity.

“Yes, I do. I fought in the Battle of Naboo when I was nine and blew up a Trade Federation command ship.” My voice bounces off the walls, seeming to shake the room as I roar. “I was a soldier in the Mandalorian army in the Mandalorian-Jedi wars!” There’s a stillness to the room. A calmer individual might’ve realized the implications of that, but I was too emotional to notice.

“I lost **everything** in that war! My job, my home, my friends, my future, my **entire** extended family, and my way of life! My mother was crippled, I couldn’t raise my children at home, I had to pretend that I wasn’t married to my husband, and I can **never** go home!” I finally realize that I’ve said too much, but I’m Mandalorian, and that means there is no going back.

My only option is to finish what I’ve started. I clear my throat, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. I don’t know when I drew my Westar, but it’s in my hand now. My voice is quiet but sharp, cutting through the stillness like a lightsaber. “You know **nothing** of war. The only reason I haven’t shot you Anakin is because I need the money, and I can’t guarantee that that will protect you forever.”

With that, I turn and storm out of the room.


	9. Ruusaanyc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenobi expresses his concerns to the Jedi Council and Beroya is placated.  
Mando'a:  
ruusaanyc=reliable, trustworthy

~Kenobi’s P.O.V.~

It’s been a few days since Beroya snapped at Anakin. We get a call from the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine so Anakin, Ahsoka, and I are around the communicator. We tell them how it’s going and how it’s been quiet since the last battle. When we get onto the topic of Beroya, I sigh. “Well, to put it simply, I haven’t let Anakin sleep without at least 5 guards on watch.”

The Chancellor is, understandably, shocked. “Oh my, have the droids been targeting you, Master Skywalker?” I chuckle. “Oh, the guards aren’t for the Separatists, they’re for Beroya.” Mace Windu sighs “Mandalorians and their short tempers.” I shake my head. “As easy as it would be to agree with you Master Windu, I must disagree. This problem is Anakin’s fault.”

From his place next to me, Anakin glares at me. “Hold on, how is this **my** fault?” I sigh “You **insulted** her Anakin.” “No, I didn’t. **She’s** the one who called me stupid.” I sigh again, shaking my head. “You **implied **that she’s a coward Anakin.” “Ah, that would do it then.” Plo says, joining the conversation. “Oh?” The Chancellor asks with genuine interest. Plo nods.

“Calling someone a coward is the worst insult possible on Mandalore.” {only equivalent I know is the n-word in American culture}. I nod. “Indeed. Though, her words after his insult are what truly concern me.” The Chancellor turns his attention to me. “Well, if they are safe to repeat, then please, by all means, tell us what she said that has you posting guards outside Master Skywalker’s room?”

I sigh. “She was one of the Mandalorians who fought us in the Mandalorian-Jedi War. She lost **everything** in that war and then some. I thought she was going to shoot all three of us” I say, looking between myself, Anakin, and Ahsoka “where we stood.” I rub my temples.

“Not to mention the fact that she blatantly told Anakin that the only reason she hadn’t shot him is the money she’s supposed to get from this contract, but she can’t guarantee that that will hold true for much longer.” Plo sighs, “This is not good.” “Agreed.” “Hmmm. Me talk to her, let. Calm her down, I will.” “Are you certain Master Jedi? I would think a senator would be more appropriate in this situation.”

The Chancellor asks. Master Yoda nods. “Yes. Her here bring. Speak with her in private, I will.” Once again, I sigh. “As much as I **want** to Master Yoda, I’m afraid she is refusing to speak with myself, Anakin, or Ahsoka.” The room is silent for a few moments while we think of how to get Beroya to come here. “Perhaps a clone then.” Master Shaak Ti suggests, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

“She was always close with them while she was here. I cannot imagine that has changed despite the change in scenery.” Ahsoka speaks up. “We can send Captain Rex. She helped train him. I saw them eating in the mess together the other day too.” I can see that Anakin wants to chide her for speaking out of turn, but I stop him. “Good idea Ahsoka, could you get Captain Rex here?”

She nods, stepping out of the room to get Rex. Not two minutes later, she returns with the Captain. Rex stands at attention, his helmet under his arm. ‘You needed me General?” I nod. “Indeed. We were hoping you could help us with Beroya.” Rex looks at myself, then the Council, then Anakin, and finally back at me. “If you want me to fight her sir, then I formally request that it be Commander Cody, sir.”

“What? Oh. No I-” “Why not?” Asks the Chancellor, interrupting me. Rex looks a bit uncomfortable, but he meets the Chancellor’s eyes when he speaks. “I mean no disrespect sir, I just know that I cannot win that fight sir. I doubt Commander Cody could either, but I’d like to keep my dignity sir.” I chuckle.

“Not to worry Captain, we’re not asking you to fight her. I’m sorry that my wording was misleading there. We just want you to bring her here to talk to Master Yoda.” Rex sighs in relief. “Thank you sir. I can bring her here for you.” Plo nods. “Please do, we shall finish up while you fetch her. It would be wise to have Master Skywalker out of this room by then.”

I nod. “Indeed. Do take your time Captain, I’ll have Cody leave with Anakin.” He nods. “Yes sir.” With that, he turns, and leaves to go find Beroya. Once Rex is gone, the Chancellor turns his attention to Master Yoda. “If I may Master Jedi,” Master Yoda looks up at him “did you know that Beroya fought in the Mandalorian-Jedi War when you hired her?” Master Yoda smiles and chuckles.

“Master?” Anakin asks, sounding just as confused as I feel. “Suspect Beroya, we should not. Pure in intent, she is.” Mace Windu looks at Master Yoda. “Are you **certain**? After that war on Mandalore and Jango Fett, I hesitate to trust **anyone** in that armor.” Master Yoda chuckles again. “Certain, I am. Too, Master Plo Koon is.” He says, looking up at our comrade. I look at him. “You too?”

Plo nods. “Indeed. After all, I am the one who recommended hiring her in the first place. While I cannot say why, I will say that I **am** certain." Once we finish, Anakin and Ahsoka leave, taking Commander Cody with them. A few minutes later, Rex enters with Beroya in tow. Her white bodysuit glows in the light of the hologram from underneath her navy blue armor.

Rex stands at attention. “Thank you Captain, your help is much appreciated.” He nods “Thank you, sir.” I turn as the Chancellor speaks up. “I will take my leave now. Do take care Master Jedi.” “Thank you Chancellor. You as well.” I say just before his hologram winks out. Masters Shaak Ti and Mace Windu excuse themselves in a similar fashion and I turn to the door.

“Come Captain, let’s leave them to talk in private.” He nods. “Of course sir.” With that, we leave the communication room. She talks with Master Yoda for several hours, so we don’t see her until dinner when we’re in the mess hall. When she enters the mess hall, she comes over to the table to join us (Anakin, Ahsoka, and myself). “Hello Beroya, I assume that your talk with Master Yoda was productive?”

She nods. “It was.” “And can I correctly assume that you will not be killing Anakin?” She hums noncommittally “You can. I won’t forget the insult, but I can be professional enough to ignore it.” I smile “May I know what it is Master Yoda said to placate you? Or, is that classified?” She chuckles.

“Among other things? I only have to clear things with **you** now, Kenobi, and, once we’re done here, I’ll never have to work with Skywalker again.” I chuckle. That sounds about right.


	10. Shaadlar Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophsis has been secured, and it is time for Beroya to depart, but not without saying goodbye.  
Mando'a:  
shaadlar bat=move on  
Mirshmure'cya=Keldabe Kiss - slang for headbutt, "brain-kiss"  
Jetii=Jedi  
verd'ika=little soldier  
Kaysh mirsh solus.=*You'll see.* ;)  
elek=yeah  
ni riduur=my husband  
Cuy’val Dar=Those Who No-Longer Exist  
ori’ramikad=supercommando, Mandalorian designation of elite special forces

A few days later, and everything is back to the way things were before the battle. Well…all except for…one thing. Beroya’s left eye was damaged beyond help from the lightsaber. But, she also takes off her helmet more often now. Ahsoka practically screamed when she first realized that Beroya’s eye is heterochromatic, a swirl of blue, purple, and green.

Her left eye still has its colors, but she can’t see out of it anymore and there’s a scar running right through it and on her face. When we finally drive the Separatist forces off of Christophsis for good, we cheer and Beroya goes around to every single clone within reach, tapping her forehead to theirs with their helmets still on. Finally, after doing it over a dozen times, Anakin chuckles.

“What **are** you doing?” Holy shit Beroya actually **giggled** “_Mirshmure'cya_. A Keldabe kiss.” Ahsoka giggles “You’ve given it two names but I still don’t get it.” Beroya laughs “It’s a celebratory headbutt.” “Oh! Can we do it?” Beroya chuckles “Afraid not Ahsoka. It’s only done in helmets. I don’t want to hurt you.” She says as she gives Rex one.

Beroya strides over to the pouting Padawan and holds up both hands, palms facing Ahsoka. Ahsoka beams and gives the warrior the double high-five she’s asking for. We celebrate that night with food and drink. Beroya will leave for Coruscant in the morning, so we chat all night. In the morning, Beroya is standing in the courtyard, chatting with the clones.

Her helmet is strapped to her waist so we can see her smile as she laughs at Cody. She’s been in a really good mood since last night. I’ve never heard her laugh so much as she has in the last 24 hours. I wonder what’s got her so happy. We walk up and I ask “What are they sending to pick you up? A Republic cruiser?” Now she’s laughing at me “No Master _ Jetii_. I have my own ride.”

I raise an eyebrow at this “Oh? A friend from Mandalore?” She shakes her head “No,” Her vambrace beeps and she presses a button on it, looking up as a VCX-series Auxiliary Starfighter appears “my partner.” It lands and she smiles as the pilot hops out. He strides towards us. As he gets closer, I can see that he’s got pale skin, red tattoos, dark grey hair, and silver eyes.

He’s wearing light armor, but his vambraces and boots match Beroya’s. When he reaches us, he smiles and introduces himself. “Hey there. I’m Calaveyron. The Republic’s hired me to find and blow up droid factories for ya.” That explains why he bothered to come and introduce himself. Anakin smiles “So, you’re Beroya’s partner huh?” He nods, looking very proud “That’s me. You must be General Skywalker.”

He nods “I am. This is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.” She bows her head “Nice to meet you Calaveyron.” I introduce myself as well and he smiles “A pleasure.” Cody and Rex take turns extending their hands and introducing themselves. After Rex finishes, Beroya smiles. “Cal, Rex is the one I told you about. _ Verd’ika_.” He chuckles “Really?” She nods “Nice.”

He looks at Rex, his face and tone suddenly, and dramatically, apologetic. “I am **so** sorry about her.” She gasps and goes to punch him. He catches it but she steps in close to body check him and they’re soon in a full-fledged brawl. I take this chance to look at Ahsoka. “Well Ahsoka, given what you’ve seen so far, what would you guess Calaveyron is?”

She hums, thinking for a good long minute before she snaps as the answer comes to her “Echani?” I nod “Very good. Though that doesn’t explain the hair or the fact that he didn’t punch her upon arrival.” I hear a chuckle and turn to see Beroya and Calaveyron are suddenly done with their brawl. That was fast. “She’s wearing her armor. I’m not breaking my hand on that.”

Beroya’s helmet beeps “I’m getting a call.” She says as she puts on her helmet and walks away to take it. Calaveyron watches her walk away with the same look Anakin has when he sees Senator Amidala. I clear my throat, a knowing smile on my face. He sees my smile as Anakin asks “How do you put up with her?” Calaveyron laughs wholeheartedly, patting his shoulder.

“Nothing she does could possibly bother me Master Jedi.” I grin “Oh? I find that hard to believe.” He smiles “I find that, once you commit yourself to someone for the rest of your life, nothing could possibly ruin them for you.” With that, he grabs her gear, and gives us all a nod. “Thanks for taking care of my wife. I look forward to working with you.” He goes to the ship and loads up her equipment.

Beroya comes over to us, helmet off and a smile on her face. “Sorry about him. _Kaysh mirsh solus_.” We hear from the ship “Hey!” She chuckles like a rebellious teenager. “What did you say?” Cody asks “I said he’s an idiot. Literally though, it means ‘his brain cell is lonely’.” She says, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. We can’t help but snicker at this ourselves.

We say goodbye as they board the ship, taking off soon after. Her husband huh? An interesting couple, but her comment about her Echani husband makes sense. I wonder…could they be-no. …Well, maybe.

~Ma’at’s P.O.V.~

I watch the Jedi and clones wave goodbye as we take off, exiting the tinted atmosphere of Christophsis. I watch as they grow smaller and smaller until I can no longer see the lights of the military camp. “Want me to turn around?” I can hear the smirk on my husband’s face. “No.” I hum, turning away from the window to take the seat next to him. He throws me a lazy smile. “You alright love?”

I smile, placing my hand on his knee and squeezing. “_Elek_.” I say, not really listening as I think back onto the call I’d received before we took off. It was from some Kaminoan geneticist asking if I could return to Kamino to discuss something confidential. “Back home?” I sigh, shaking my head. “As much as I’d love to _ni riduur_, I’m afraid the call I received was a summon to Tipoca City.”

He glances at me and sighs. “Back to Kamino huh?” I nod. “I’m afraid so love.” He shakes his head. “I don’t get it. You quit from training the clones because you don’t like their training methods, but now they want you to come back?” I give him a vague half-smile and a shrug. Truth be told, they did mention what this was for. The _Cuy’val Dar_.

A group of 100 mercenaries and bounty hunters (75 of which were Mandalorian), hired to train clone commandos on Kamino in secrecy. No one was to know of the job **ever**. I wouldn’t have even taken the job if we hadn’t been so pressed for money at the time. It was a good gig. Lots of money, every necessity (and non-essential) was provided while I trained the commandos alongside the other _ Cuy’val Dar_.

The Battle of Geonosis signaled the end of the _Cuy’val Dar_ contract. Instead of leaving (like most did), I agreed to help train regular troops as well. Just like my mother used to train recruits/cadets back on Mandalore when we were in the army. I miss those days, and I’m sure my mother does too. I wasn’t lying when I told the Jedi she’d been crippled.

It happens when your leg gets crushed by a support column. Not that she let it stop her or anything. Her main role was in EOD, traps, and over watch (sniping). I smile as I remember the woman who trained me, who encouraged me to strive for the best. The _ori’ramikad_, the supercommandos, an elite special forces unit. While neither of my parents had achieved such an honor, they were confident I could.

I will not deny that I wanted to. The thought crossed my mind often enough. I smile as I remember my best friend proposing that we join together. That was the year my cousin got married. I’d told my friend to ‘go on ahead, you know I’ll catch up’. I can’t call the process for becoming an _ ori’ramikad _ to be a tryout, but it’s the best term I can come up with.

There were physical, psychological, and intelligence tests, then a close combat test, then a shooting test, and then you go on a trip with 3 of the current members to test chemistry. All of this is done in two days. That’s the last aspect of the test. They put you through 48 straight hours of testing to test your patience, endurance, persistence, and dedication.

I only know this because my grandfather had been an _ ori’ramikad _ and he told me many stories about them. As to what the _ Cuy’val Dar _ have to do with the call I received on Christophsis...well, they weren't very forthcoming. In short? The Kaminoans want to do some sort of consultation regarding a future project involving the clones. I’m mostly going to satisfy my curiosity.


	11. Gaanynir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice little chapter from Master Plo Koon's perspective!  
Mando'a:  
gaanynir=to punch

~Plo Koon’s P.O.V.~

I sit next to my new padawan at the deployment compound on Coruscant. We are waiting for our troops to arrive and while we wait, we meditate. She needs the practice. She still struggles with the first level. Empty Meditation, the process of silencing one’s mind to find inner peace. This is how our troops find us, kneeling on the floor across from each other, still and silent.

A quick thought to her through the Force and I end our meditation session. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” I tell them. “Not a problem sir.” One replies. I stand and she all but glides to her feet with how smooth her ascent is. If she weren't Force-sensitive, I’d be willing to bet she’d be a dancer. She has the grace and charisma for it. I give a small bow of my head to the troops “I am Master Plo Koon.”

She steps forward with a small bow of her own “Padawan learner, Regina Danakar.” The one who’d spoken earlier nods. “Good to meet you General, Commander. I am CC-3636, Commander Wolffe. If you have any questions regarding the 104th Battalion, you need only ask.” I nod. “Thank you, Wolffe. We will surely do so. For now though, I think it best we report to the cruiser.”

He nods “Of course sir.” On the way up to the cruiser, I can sense my padawan’s hesitation and excitement mix together in her mind. I chuckle, lowering my voice to whisper to her. “Calm yourself Regina. I am certain Commander Wolffe doesn’t bite.” She giggles. “I do not doubt that, master.” “Then what troubles you?” I give her a minute to think about it.

Sometimes she doesn’t actually know what’s bothering her. “I want to greet them, master, but I worry they will hate me.” I can’t help but chuckle. “You know there is only one way to find out.” She gives me a small nod. I can’t help but smile. This girl who everyone thinks is so confident and fearless, has always been afraid of rejection.

It’s not hard to see when you are looking at her emotions. That is why I took her as my padawan. She is not the best saber duelist, she struggles with meditation, she can’t always control herself, and she is better at the infamous mind trick than she ought to be at her age.

However, she has always loved people, differences in appearances never faze her, she’s one of the best martial artists in the temple, she knows the names, faces, and voting records of every senator, and she never gets mad when her brother beats her in lightsaber combat. She is an amazing person and I only want to see her reach the point where everyone can see that.

She is very attuned with the flow of the Force, always making her aware of shifts in the light and dark, and always knowing when a Force-sensitive is nearby. She will make an excellent recruiter one day. But for now, I need her to get over her fear of being rejected by these troopers. We all board the cruiser and head to the bridge.

Once our course is set, I send Regina a 'get a move on' look. It will take us some time to reach our destination, so she has plenty of time to greet the clones. I watch as she goes up to Commander Wolffe and, after a brief exchange, punches him in the arm. As I thought, it hurts him and Regina is left to walk away, disappointed.

A few days pass as we search for a new Separatist weapon that’s been destroying fleets, leaving no survivors. It is a slow process since, with no survivors, we’re always tracking it based on where it’s been. Regina has punched a few other clones, and punched Wolffe at least 7 times. No one’s punched her back so far. “Koh-to-yah, Master Plo!”

I smile “Koh-to-yah, Regina.” I greet her as she passes me on her way to the mess. The clones are...anxious around her. Perhaps it is time I have a talk with Commander Wolffe. I enter the bridge and examine the map we’ve made of the attacks, trying to find a pattern. Commander Wolffe joins myself and the other troops on the bridge, rubbing his upper arm. Here we go.

The clones are quiet, and if I wasn’t able to Force-enhance my hearing, I would’ve missed their conversation. “**Again**, Commander?” one asks Wolffe with a grin. Wolffe sighs. “I don’t get it. She hits me more than any of you.” “What did you do?” “Don’t think I did anything.” I see. When it comes to Wolffe at least, he doesn’t hate her. In fact, he seems to think she hates him.

“Commander Wolffe” I call out, purposefully not looking over at them. The troops straighten their posture a little and reply. “Sir?” “Can you come here a moment?” “Of course sir.” He joins me at the map. “What is it sir?” “”You think Regina hates you?” He stumbles over his words a little. “N-. No sir.” “You do not sound so sure.” I comment. He looks down then back to me.

“Permission to speak freely sir?” Good. He’s ready to talk about it. I nod “By all means.” “Have I done something to upset Commander Danakar?” I smile under my mask. “Why do you think you’ve upset her?” “Well sir, she punches me nearly every time she sees me.” I nod. I figured this would be the issue. “Did you punch her?” “No, sir. I would never.”

“There’s your problem, then.” I say as I return my gaze to the map. “Sir, you are not suggesting I punch Commander Danakar?” I smile again. “I am.” This only serves to make Wolffe even more flustered. “I-I couldn’t do that sir.” I turn so I’m facing him properly. “Commander, what do you know of the Echani?”

“Not much sir. They’re human. They’ve got white skin and silver eyes and hair. They mainly use vibroblades and light armor. Bad history with the Mandalorians. They’re ruled by a matriarchy.” I nod. I figured as much. They were taught enough to recognize them, how they’re governed, standard weapons and armor, and how to piss them off. Nothing really about their culture.

“They are a warrior race. They see combat as the ultimate form of self-expression.” Wolffe nods, though I sense he doesn’t understand why I’m lecturing him on Echani culture. “The Echani are known to be violent with those they are close to. Even a simple greeting must be paired with combat for it be genuine on Eshan.” Again he nods without really understanding my point.

“Commander, Regina is half Echani.” His eyes widen a little. “Sir, please tell me she’s not replacing a simple hello with a punch to the arm.” I chuckle. “Punch her back and find out for yourself.” Wolffe sighs. “If you’re certain, sir.” I nod “I am.” As he walks away, I call out after him “It needs to be a real one Wolffe. Holding back would be impolite.” He’s seems skeptical but doesn’t argue.

The next day, I get the pleasure of watching Regina punch Wolffe in the arm in the mess hall and him return the punch in kind. At first, the entire room goes silent. Then, Regina laughs. “Good punch Wolffe!” Wolffe is so stunned I can’t help but chuckle. Yes Wolffe, a punch to the arm is a perfectly acceptable alternative to saying hello on Eshan.

However, it also serves to tell them if they should respect you or not. A weak punch will tell them you can’t punch which means they can’t rely on you in a combat situation. Later that day, I’m in the hangar doing saber practice with Regina. I sense she’s not really focused today. “That’s enough for today.” Perhaps realizing that I’d caught her, she quickly tries to salvage our sparring match.

“No, master please. I’m sorry, I want to practice-” I hold up a hand to silence her. “It is alright. We can pick this up tomorrow. For now, why don’t you tell me what is on your mind?” She hesitates but finally decides to speak up. “Do you think Commander Wolffe would let me join the clones in sparring?” That’s it? I smile, dropping a hand to the back of her shoulder as I steer her out of the room and down the hall.

“It never hurts to ask.” She beams and runs off to find him. I know where he is, so I’ll just meet her there. I reach the bridge and grin behind my mask. As I expected, Commander Wolffe is here. Should I tell him in advance, or wait to see how he answers on his own? I feel the clones would rather appreciate sparring with Regina since she’s trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat.

I decide to just let things happen as I watch Regina approach Commander Wolffe, giving him a punch to the shoulder which he, after a moment, returns. She beams at him. “Hello, commander.” “Uh, hello, sir. Do you need something?” She waits a heartbeat longer than she normally might before responding.

“I was wondering if you would object to me joining you and your brothers for sparring in the morning.” Wolffe is, unsurprisingly, stunned. “Uh…” Oh yes, **very** eloquent Wolffe. Well done. I can sense Regina’s confidence waning, but she doesn’t let it show, her tone nonchalant. “If you do, that is quite alright. I just thought I would ask.” She says, starting to turn away.

Regina, you need to give the man time to answer. He’s clearly confused. Before I can do anything though, Wolffe speaks up. “No, wait, commander.” Regina stops, turning so she’s perpendicular to Wolffe. Wolffe clears his throat before speaking. “I do not oppose you joining us, sir. We meet in the hangar at 0800.” Her face visibly brightens. “Thank you, commander. I’ll see you then.”

He nods and Regina leaves the bridge. I can’t hold back the smile behind my mask. I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect Wolffe to jump on the situation like that. Maybe he can read her better than I thought. The next morning, I can sense Regina’s excitement building after morning meditation through breakfast. Good for her. This is her chance to really get to practice with someone other than her brother.

Sadly, I have no martial skills to speak of, so I can’t train her. Actually, all of our martial artists were killed on Geonosis or died before the blockade of Naboo. Even then, martial arts wasn’t a focus for any of them. It was a skill they had, but not a priority. Regina is mostly self-taught. I head down to the hangar to watch. This should be entertaining. I watch as the clones trickle in from breakfast.

Then, at 0800, Regina walks in. She’s wearing a simple form-fitting top and pants, her boots, greaves, and vambraces. She’s a little anxious, but also excited. She has every right to be. I can sense some of the clones tense. Did Wolffe tell them she was coming? He should have. Be ready Wolffe, you’re the only clone she respects at the moment. You will likely be the first to fight her.

The tension rises as she approaches them, stopping mid-stride before coming over to me. She hands me her lightsabers and I take them without a word. Some of the tension dissipates at this. They didn’t honestly think she was going to use these with them did they? I sure hope not. If they did, we are doing a poor job teaching them about the Jedi Order.

She watches a few rounds between the clones in their armor. Then, Wolffe, after a quick glance around, gets a look in his eye. I sense resignation within him. Has he finally figured it out? Or has he simply decided that if his men aren’t going to include her, he will? “Commander!” She looks at him with a smile. “Yes, commander?” “You gonna join in or just watch us the whole time?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, it’s a challenging look. “Are you offering, commander?” With just a half second hesitation, he responds with more confidence than I expected. “I am.” Her smile is like a feline’s as she steps into the makeshift ring. “Excellent.” The interest in the room spikes to an all-new high as the other clones gather round to watch. They each take up a beginning stance.

“Don’t hold back on me, commander. I won’t forgive you if you do.” Wolffe hesitates, but nods. “If you insist sir.” As they begin circling each other, she gets that challenging look again. “I am. I can make it an order, if you want.” In an instant, they move in, Wolffe going for a punch to the ribs. Regina easily blocks the attack.

Wolffe tries to attack a few times but doesn’t give her an opening to exploit...yet. Then...she makes one. Wolffe tries to sweep her legs out from under her and she jumps, dropping one foot onto his leg to hold him still. She spins on that foot so her raised leg collides with his head. To Wolffe’s credit, he takes the hit like a champ, trying to hit her in return.

She jumps back, allowing him to stand again. He shakes off the hit and advances again. She jumps, swinging her leg up to hit him in the arm. He catches it and she swings with the opposite hand. He catches that and she jabs his neck with her free hand. The attack connects and he releases her as he coughs. Regina lands on her feet and waits for him to recover.

He pulls off his helmet as he coughs, rubbing his neck. I can feel Regina’s concern spike. “You alright, Wolffe? I didn’t think that’d actually land.” The clones look at her, confused. Both of his arms were occupied, but I saw her fight Theta. That attack has never connected before. “Why not?” Sinker asks. “It’s never landed before.” Wolffe chuckles, coughing again.

He smiles at her, his voice still rough from the jab “Not to worry, commander, that was a good hit.” A few more clones go at it before they strip out of their armor for unarmored practice. Regina removes her boots, greaves, and vambraces, wrapping her hands and feet in cloth. This is where it gets fun for her.

The clones are quite impressed as Regina demonstrates her martial prowess by defeating every clone she spars with. The best part? She’s not even using the Force to help her. It’s all her. She’s dedicated her free time to learning unarmed combat. She’s taken to the Echani style quickly. She told me that Senator Colblac of Eshan let Theta and her fight her personal guards.

They lost, but got a lot of tips and advice from the guards. Her father would be proud.


	12. Layari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano.  
Mando'a:  
layari = overconfident, swaggering  
Haar'chak! = Damn it!  
'lek = yeah

~Regina’s P.O.V.~

Master Plo and I have been sent to find the new Separatist weapon that’s been decimating our fleets. My master thinks he’s finally found it. We are in the Abregado System now and we can see what is perhaps the largest Dreadnaught I have ever seen, silhouetted against the red sun.  As per Master Plo’s instructions, we transmit our location before engaging the enemy.

While Master Plo calls Master Skywalker, I am to keep an eye on the enemy vessel. Master Plo returns soon after, telling me that the signal cut off suddenly.  “Strange. There’s been no movement from the enemy.” He nods. “Indeed. Very troublesome. Prepare to investigate.” Before I can prepare a ship, the enemy ship fires a large cannon at us, knocking out our power.

I wouldn’t have known it on sight, but I’m pretty sure that’s an Ion Cannon. The ship opens fire on ours, blowing up one of our ships. We rush to the pods, and I join my master, Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker, and Boost.  We have no power, and it would seem that we are not alone out here in this debris field. I have no skills when it comes to tech, so I sit back and let the men do their thing.

I can feel myself start to panic. I  **hate** confined spaces. I also  **hate** to admit it’s a weakness of mine.  My breathing is stuttered now as I try to calm myself so I don’t use up the oxygen. “Sir? Are you alright?” Commander Wolffe asks. I can feel my master’s hand on my forehead, calming me somewhat. “Assume your meditation position Regina. Focus your mind on the Force.”

I nod slowly, pulling my legs up onto my seat and folding them under me. My hands fold in my lap as my eyes slide shut. I’ve been training myself to take fewer breaths while meditating. The pod slowly fills with the smell of Dorin gas and gunmetal, the smell of my master and the clones.

I can see their auras now. Sinker’s aura is orange like Master Plo’s skin, but translucent, whisps of vapor rising around him, content to let others come to it. Boost’s aura is a lighter orange than Sinker’s, but a bit more opaque, it pulses outwards, asking to be let in without ever connecting.

Wolffe’s aura reminds me of storm clouds, grey as the clouds (but less solid), threatening waves of destruction when in reality it strikes out at very particular times to very particular auras. Master Plo’s aura is the same light blue as his lightsaber, opaque and radiant.  Unlike his lightsaber though, his aura is soft, like a lake. It is inviting, promising relief from heat and tranquility from chaos.

When my aura touches his, it almost seems to suck out my anxiety and destroy it within its walls, leaving only peace in its wake.  I can feel my body relaxing, and Master Plo lowers his hand. “Well done Regina. That was faster than last time. You are improving. Feel better?” I open my eyes slowly, almost lazily, nodding just as slowly. “Yes, thank you master.”

I don’t think he knows just how amazing he is.  My eyes lower in shame. “I’m sorry master. That was a pathetic display for an Echani to make, nevermind a Mandalorian.” Master Plo pokes the side of my head,  **hard** . “Oww.” I grimace, frowning at my master as I rub the spot his bone tipped finger had hit.  I can see the clones grin but they otherwise stay out of it.

“Are you done moping? We still need to plan.” I resist the urge to poke him back and instead simply nod, letting Master Plo take the lead.  The conversation eventually moved on to our current predicament and if we think anyone will come for us. “When you ask for trouble, do not be surprised when it finds you.” My master says, just before Sinker and Boost get the communications online.

We can hear another pod calling for help...they’re under attack. We can see them from here. I **want** to help...but I **know** we can’t do anything in this state. Then the droids spot **us**. Oh no. “It is time to go.” What? My master is going outside with the armored troopers. He looks at me. “Regina, stay with Commander Wolffe. Keep that signal alive.” I nod, and watch as they step outside.

I wish I had a pressurized suit so I could help them. I’ll have to keep one with me for the future. As the metal arms begin to contract around our pod, I hold up my hands, pushing against the hydraulics. _Haar’chak_! They punctured the pod. We’re losing oxygen...and **fast**. Commander Wolffe and I have no helmets or armor either. Why did I have to panic earlier?

I keep my breathing slowed, trying to save oxygen for Wolffe. I watch as my master, Sinker, and Boost destroy the droids and their horrible contraption. Left with no one but ourselves in the ruins of our ship, the inevitability of our demise hits us hard. Well, all except for my master. Sinker and Boost are certain that no one is coming, and Master Plo assures them that we will not be abandoned.

Just then, a ship appears, pulling our pod inside. It’s a human Jedi Master and Togruta padawan learner. I think I recognize the Togruta but it’s kinda hard to tell right now with my vision fuzzy at the edges. The master uses the Force to pull off the glass so Commander Wolffe and I can stumble out of our damaged pod. Sinker and Boost are out of breath but seem otherwise unharmed.

I feel lightheaded, my vision wavering, as I am seated next to the clones. Master Plo looks at my face. “Are you alright, Regina?” I nod shakily. “I-I’ll be ffine master. I just...need...to rest.” I say between breaths, my speech just barely slurred.  My master follows the other master and his padawan to the bridge while the medical droid sees to myself and the clones.

Not a minute later, the power is shut off. “Think they came back?” “T’s possible.” I slur, trying to keep my head from falling completely.  My vision wavers again as Boost holds both of my shoulders, looking into my unfocused eyes. He puts two fingers against my neck, feeling my pulse. “Her pulse is weak, commander. We might be losing her.”

Commander Wolffe pushes himself up, ready to check the bridge, but he collapses against the medical droid. “You are too weak. I will see what is the matter.” With that, the medical droid goes to check what’s going on.  By the time the medical droid returns from the bridge, the power has been restored and the ship is making some **crazy** maneuvers.

Boost is holding me against him with one arm, holding onto the wall of the ship with the other as we twist and turn.  Sinker lends him a hand as he joins us on the wall. This is not helping me feel any better. Just when I think I’m about to throw up, our ship jumps to hyperspace, and my vision goes black. When I come to, I’m in an infirmary. Boost, Sinker, and Wolffe are in the beds to my left.

Commander Wolffe is lying on his back, Sinker is reclining, and Boost is sitting on the edge of his bed, cleaning his armor. I slowly push myself to a seated position, groaning as I do. All three clones turn their heads to look at me.  Boost calls out “Commander, feeling better?” I take a few deep breaths and nod. “I-. _‘lek_, yeah. At least I don’t feel nauseous, dizzy, or lightheaded anymore.”

Sinker nods. “That’s good. Gave us a bit of a scare there.”  I give him a grin. “I’m tougher than that. It’s good to see you boys still kicking.” They smile. “It’ll take more than a couple dinky little battle droids to take us out, sir.” I roll my eyes at their insistence at calling me ‘sir’, but I still grin.  They definitely have the DNA of a man from the Mandalore system. Brave, confident, strong, and stubborn.

“What happened?” I ask, my voice serious as I remember our predicament before I passed out.  “The enemy dreadnaught returned. The generals turned off the power to avoid detection, but they forgot about the medical droid, so they were forced to take evasive maneuvers to escape the ion cannon. We’re currently on General Skywalker's flagship.”

“That explains the power outage and subsequent flying. What happened to me? Do we know?” Commander Wolffe nods. “According to the doctor, when your breathing got back to normal, the flood of oxygen proved too much after the deprivation, overloading your senses.”  I didn’t know that was possible.

“The doc said you weren’t getting enough oxygen to begin with from the pod leaking, but your lowered pulse didn’t help either. You’re fine now, but it could have been much worse.” Sinker adds.  Oh gosh. I could’ve had permanent brain damage. Not good. I thank the men and leave the infirmary to find my master. Come to think of it, I still need to meet the padawan learner and Master Skywalker.

From what I’ve heard, they make for an interesting pair.  I am led by a clone to the docking bay where Master Skywalker is describing his plan to bomb the command center of the dreadnaught. He seems pretty confident that we can take out General Grievous fairly easily.  That’s cocky, which is saying something considering I’m the ‘queen of self-confidence’ (as a few of the clones have dubbed me).

Oh. Right. They’re dead. I can’t believe I forgot that we were the only pod left. The Wolf Pack is gone.  No. I can’t think like that. I’m a Jedi. There is no death, there is only the Force. I can do this...I think. Focusing my attention on the hangar once again, my nose is filled with the scent of industrial cleaner (shinies), gunmetal and blood (infantry), and...hold up.

It’s not blaster fire, it’s...**oh**! It’s hypermatter! So, clone pilots smell like hypermatter...good to know. Curious, I shut my eyes. Their auras are in a myriad of colors, mixing together yet staying separate. I can’t quite tell in some places where one aura ends and another begins.  So, I instead focus on my fellow Jedi. I catch sight of a yellow-green aura pulsing with energy reaching out to the ones around it.

I recognize the smell of rain, and it is mixed with something natural that I can’t quite place. This welcoming aura belongs to the Togruta padawan.  Looking at her master, I’m not sure what to think. My best one word description would have to be chaotic. His aura never stops moving, like those sandstorms I read about as an initiate. It’s twisting, writhing, destroying without purpose or mercy.

His aura is a dark blue, like space without the stars, and he smells dry but also of water. Strange, the smells don’t usually contradict. After the briefing, I approach the admiral, Master Skywalker, Master Plo, and my fellow padawan.  “That plan of yours is pretty bold, Master Skywalker.” The group turns to face me, and I can feel the eyes of the bomber squad on me as well.

“Good to see you’re up, and thanks. It’s my specialty, and from what Master Plo tells me, one of yours as well.”  I grin “Thank you master, but my comment was not a compliment.” He’s not the only one taken aback. “What?” He asks, confused, and clearly offended. I shrug. “If we were betting, I’d be against you on this one.”

I can  **feel** my master’s eyes burning a hole in the side of my skull, silently ordering me to shut up, so I comply. “But I am forgetting my manners. I am Master Plo Koon’s padawan learner, Regina Danakar.” I say with a bow.  My fellow padawan smiles, giving a small bow of her head. “I am Master Skywalker’s padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.”

I smile “It is good to properly meet you both. I look forward to working with, and learning from, each of you.”


	13. Mesh'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wants a Y-Wing...or 7.  
Mando'a:  
mesh'la = beautiful

Previously:

“But I am forgetting my manners. I am Master Plo Koon’s padawan learner, Regina Danakar.” I say with a bow. My fellow padawan smiles, giving a small bow of her head. “I am Master Skywalker’s padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano.” I smile “It is good to properly meet you both. I look forward to working with, and learning from, each of you.”

Now:

My master asks me to check on the fighters set aside for us to see that they are in working order. “Can I paint them?” My master pauses for a moment, and then chuckles. His only response is telling me where they keep the paint here. I giggle, running off to recruit a few extra hands. I was especially excited when I passed Sinker and Boost on my way to the hangar with the paint.

“Sinker! Boost! Finally cleared I see.” They turn to face me and Boost chuckles. “Yes sir, though the doc has ordered we keep to light work for the next few days.” I nod. “And Wolffe?” “A few more days of rest and recovery. Not too bad all things considered.” I nod and grin. “Well, since you boys have been put on light work, you have two options.” “Sir?”

“One, you file reports, man the comms, and keep an eye on the radar.” They look confused. “Um, sir, that’s standard light work. What else is there?” My grin only widens as I hold up a can of paint. “Two, you can help me paint the fighters they’re giving Master Plo and me.” You don’t need to be psychic to know which one they’ll pick. “Paint.” They reply in unison.

I nod. “Thought so. C’mon.” I lead the way to the hangar where they’re keeping the fighters. A quick check has us standing before the spare fighters. I pull out a sash, tying my long hair back while the two clones pull off their armor so they’re left in the underlayer. They worked hard painting their armor. They’re not about to ruin it with a few drops of paint.

They know what Master Plo likes his fighter to look like, so I leave that to the clones while I get started on my own fighter. A few other clones stop by and help out, looking for something interesting to do. I make sure to paint the outline for the areas I want painted so I can simply ask them to fill in those areas with that particular color, making it easy for them to complete the task.

Then my master calls to inform me that some medical transports in the Ryndellia system have been destroyed. It would seem that General Grievous is planning an assault on our medical station near Naboo. In the docking bay, I join my master, admiring the new Y-wing bombers as a clone explains them to us. I can feel the awed smile forming on my face, and I turn to look at my master.

“I want a squad of these.” I inform him. He chuckles “Do you now?” “Yes.” “Why?” “They fit me so well! Quick, effective, and often devastating strikes to crippling targets! They’re perfect!” He chuckles. “Let us see how they perform in battle first. Then, perhaps, I will consider your request.” I silently cheer, thanking the Force for assigning me a fun master to learn from.

I walk past the new Y-wing bombers with my master and Admiral Yularen towards Master Skywalker’s bomber. As we approach, it becomes apparent that Padawan Tano is upset about something. We inform them of the attack on the medical transports in the Ryndellia system. Ahsoka seems angered, saying that only General Grievous would attack clones that cannot fight back.

Actually, that brings up another issue. There is absolutely **no** honor in this attack, so, then why do it? I look up at my master, hoping that he might be able to tell me. “Master?” My master looks down at me next to him. “Yes, Regina?” “Why would the General attack the medical base? There is no honor in such a hollow victory.”

I can’t see it, but I know he’s smiling since the ridges that function as his eyebrows lower, the creases on his forehead softening. “General Grievous does not concern himself with the honor of his victory, but rather, the body count. I’m afraid he simply does not care.” Now that makes very little sense. Honor should be the main concern in battle. It demonstrates a heightened level of skill and integrity.

“I will come along in my fighter escort.” My master tells them. I turn to my master as Ahsoka and Master Skywalker climb into their bomber. It seems Ahsoka is going to be his gunner. Perhaps that is what has upset her. “May I join you master? I promise to follow your lead.” I ask, instinctually modulating my voice to sound as sincere as possible.

He nods. “I do not doubt that, my padawan. Go, prepare your fighter and hyperspace ring.” I join the bomber squad and my master in the formation outside the cruiser. Master Kenobi will be taking his fleet through hyperspace while we take a shortcut to try to cut off Grievous. Master Kenobi will meet us there. We jump to hyperspace and come out at a nebula.

Master Skywalker’s shortcut is through a nebula? A bold choice, but one that I am more than willing to explore. As we enter, Padawan Tano comments that the scanners are useless here. Master Skywalker’s response is that you simply have to feel your way through. Nice. That’s great for anyone who has some semblance of direction here, but none of us know this shortcut!

If anyone gets separated from the group, they’ll be stranded here! Master Plo suggests clearing our minds in preparation for/in lieu of navigation. “Regina, maintain vigilance, this is not a place to be losing focus.” “Not to worry master, I’ll be fine, and if I’m wrong, I won’t be around for you to yell at me.” He sighs, but I know he’s smiling.

I **did** just paraphrase Master Skywalker’s conversation with Master Kenobi that occurred not three minutes ago. Besides, he knows that I can handle myself. I’m a **great** pilot...and that’s not my trademark cockiness talking. After all, Mandalorians and Echani are among the best combat pilots in the galaxy. That’s even before you add on Force enhanced reflexes.

“They call it Balmorra Run.” I hear Master Skywalker say calmly, almost smugly. “**Balmora ** Run?!” My master sounds worried. Where have I heard that term before? Balmorra...Balmorra...Oh! The nesting grounds of the giant Neebray mantis! Oh. We are in **so** much trouble. They’re notoriously hard to fly around.

I guess Master Skywalker either didn’t want to tell us, or he simply didn’t know. As if on cue, just as my master informs everyone of the giant Neebray mantis, they appear. Floating out of the clouds almost lazily. They’re amazing. I wonder… I shut my eyes, amazed at what I see. They shine in a myriad of colors, just barely visible in the nebula due to their translucence. Beautiful.

Ahsoka is panicking now as she rambles on about how they’re going to eat us. Aren’t they gas guzzlers? Yeah. Gas guzzlers. They won’t eat us. I open my eyes so I can fly properly. There isn’t enough contrast between their auras and the nebula to safely avoid them. I seamlessly twist, corkscrew, and dive around the beasts. They’re truly beautiful creatures.

We manage to get out with only one ship getting damaged, but even that is concerning. We arrive at the medical station mere seconds before Grievous joins us, blasting several medical ships with his Ion Cannon before blasting them to pieces. As we close in, we are joined by droid fighters. I easily blast each incoming fighter to pieces before making a 90 degree turn up to avoid the Ion Cannon’s blast.

Three bombers get caught in the ray, and another (the damaged one) blows up from its previous damage. Now we’ve lost four ships. What is Master Skywalker thinking? As we make the run in to attack the command center, we lose another ship to the guns on the upper hull. That makes five lost. Ahsoka yells at her master about how, even if **he** can make it, the rest of the squad cannot.

“If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire.” My master suggests. Master Skywalker, reluctantly, agrees, and we move to fire on the starboard Ion Cannon. We blast the connectors between the starboard cannon and the ship, overloading the gun and destroying the port side cannon in the process.

The resulting explosion also damages several other sections of the ship, leaving it smoking all over. We land on the medical station to regroup while Master Kenobi’s fleet chases down General Grievous. I smile despite myself. We did a pretty good job here, though I wish I could go out and collect the clones stranded in their ships.


	14. Jahaatir Gar Alor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Wolffe, & Plo visit the Senate building. It goes about well as you expected.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Jahaatir gar alor: Tell lies to/deceive your boss

I can’t stop my head from turning as I sweep my gaze over the ornate halls of the Galactic Senate. My master and I came to meet Chancellor Sheev Palpatine in person so my master can discuss options on how to proceed after the latest battle. I am only coming along because the Chancellor likes meeting Jedi. I guess I’m close enough to count.

Well, it **might** have something to do with him wanting to know all of the generals and commanders leading the Republic’s army, but I’ve heard it’s the former. Regardless, I don’t mind meeting new people so I don’t mind this trip. I wouldn’t come here for any reason aside from business or observing a Senate meeting. While the halls are beautifully decorated, there are too many ambush positions.

The Chancellor’s office is circular, with almost the entire back wall taken up by a window overlooking Coruscant. It would be nice, if his desk wasn’t facing the door instead of the window. I know there are really good reasons for him to face the door, but it makes the window a bit pointless. Oh well. What do I really know about interior design anyway?

The Chancellor is an older gentleman with a large, hooked nose, drooping eyes, a cleft chin, and frown lines stretching from the corners of his mouth and the bridge of his nose, giving him a severe look. These features make his smile all the more pleasant to see, but also a tad unnerving. When he sees us he stands from his desk and greets us in the middle of the room.

“Master Plo Koon, so wonderful to finally meet you in person.” My master gives a small bow. “Likewise Chancellor. This is Commander Wolffe, and my padawan learner, Regina Danakar.” He says, motioning towards Wolffe, and then myself. Wolffe gives the Chancellor a quick salute and I give a small bow. Here, an arm’s length from him, I can smell the man.

There’s the scent of swamp-water, one I can smell only due to his age I’m sure. There’s something about him though that I can’t place. He smells like charred wood, but not the smoke it gives off, just freshly scorched wood. Strange, I wonder what creates that smell. My master doesn’t have a very strong scent himself, but he smells of Dorin gas, but not very strongly.

I believe people’s scents change as they age, the scent of your home/species consistent among others of your kind or from your home. It took me awhile to determine what the clones smell like. Based on patterns, they should smell like the ocean, like Kamino. Instead, I’ve found that new clones, ‘shinies’, smell like industrial cleaner, while more experienced soldiers smell like gunmetal, blaster fire, and sometimes blood.

“Ah. Lovely to meet you my dear. You are..Nagai yes?” I smile and consider nodding. That’s when I realize that my father doesn’t tell people he’s half-Nagaian for a reason. I should respect that. “No.” I say, shaking my head. He looks intrigued. “Oh?” I nod. “I am Echani and Mandalorian.” Now he seems excited. Just what is going on in his head?

“I see. How exciting. If I am not mistaken, there has not been a Mandalorian Jedi in over a thousand years.” I would not have pegged the Chancellor to be a nerd. Especially a **Jedi** nerd, but I suppose everyone has something they nerd out about. “It is wonderful to meet you my dear. Eshan and Mandalore must be proud to have you representing them in the Jedi.”

I was expecting a comment like this, and prepared a response ahead of time. “I cannot speak for them, Chancellor, for I have not been to either planet since I came to the Temple. I have no memories to go off of, and neither planet knew of us until the Jedi Order alerted them.” “Pardon me, my dear, but, did you say ‘us’?” I nod “Yes, Chancellor. I have a twin brother.”

I thought he looked interested **before**? Just what is going on in his head? “Really?” My master steps in, ready to end the conversation and switch gears. “Her brother is Master Mundi’s padawan. Now, Chancellor, I hate to derail your conversation, but I am afraid we are on a schedule. Shall we get down to business?” The Chancellor nods. “Of course Master Jedi.”

My master dismisses Wolffe and I to explore the building while we wait, instructing us to be back at the docking port in two hours. Once we’ve stepped out of the Chancellor’s office, I turn to Wolffe. “I wanna walk around a bit.” He sighs but nods. We both know my master wants Wolffe to stay with me, and Wolffe knows he can’t **make** me stay here or go anywhere if I don’t want to.

So, I lead the way, wandering the halls of the Galactic Senate. We round a corner and come to a juncture with some stairs running perpendicular to the hallway. I see a group of four walking down the stairs. Two humans, one male and one female, a Rodian, and a Gungan.

If I remember my intergalactic politics correctly, the humans are Senators Bail Organa of Alderaan, and Padme Amidala of Naboo. That would make the Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr of Rodia and the Gungan Representative Jar Jar Binks of Naboo. As they walk, Amidala is talking to Organa next to her, with Binks and Farr walking a step or two behind them.

In an instant, Representative Binks extends his leg too far, his foot pinning the tail of Amidala’s dress to the stairs, causing her to trip. Senator Organa tries to catch her at the same time as Representative Binks, causing them to both lose their balance. I raise my hands, catching Senator Amidala and Senator Organa with the Force mid-fall.

I don’t have time to catch Binks as he quickly falls down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a strangely quiet thud. I lower Senator Amidala and Senator Organa to the ground and drop my hands. Wolffe and I then run to help them up from the ground. “Are you alright?” I ask, Wolffe helping up Senator Organa and Binks while I help up Amidala.

Binks nearly knocks over Wolffe in his haste to stand, but the man manages to counterbalance the Gungan’s weight and stay upright. Amidala nods. “Yes, thanks to you.” She smells like a waterfall, and...rocks maybe? I can’t quite place that scent. Senator Farr has reached the bottom of the stairs and sighs in relief at those words.

If I remember correctly, Senator Amidala is a long-standing ally of the Jedi Order. “I am Senator On-” I hold up a hand to silence him. He is shaking slightly and is letting his nerves talk for him. I smile. “Please, Senator, take a deep breath for me.” He nods and complies, his muscles relaxing. “Better?” He nods. “Yes.” My eyes close for a second as a small giggle escapes.

In that moment, I can see their auras. How exciting! Senator Farr’s aura is the same color as his skin, translucent, pulsing as it reaches out to hold onto Senator Amidala. Senator Amidala’s aura is as red as the sun of the Abregado system, rippling as it connects with Senator Farr’s. Her aura is a bit less translucent than I’m used to seeing in non-Force sensitives. I wonder what that means.

Representative Bink’s aura is a translucent light purple, the way it flows and moves randomly, like it has a mind of its own, reminds me of the lekku Nautolans have. Senator Organa’s is a translucent royal blue but closer to Senator Amidala’s in opacity. His aura bleeds out of him, expanding to fill the surrounding space with its calming presence.

“It is fine to be a little shaken, Senator Farr. There is no need to act tough.” He smiles, then his brows furrow slightly. “You..know who I am?” I nod excitedly. “Yes. I enjoy following Galactic politics. I know every Senator by name and their general stances and voting patterns.” “Really? Impressive for one so young.” I bow to hide my grin. “Thank you Senator Organa, I try.”

Amidala gives a small grin. “Oh? And what is it that you’re trying to do, exactly?” I return her grin. “Only to defy expectations, Senator Amidala. You, of all people, should understand how fun it is to surprise people.” She smiles “You **do** know what you’re talking about, huh?” I nod. Organa looks at Wolffe. “Thank you.” Wolffe shakes his head. “Not a problem, sir.”

Wolffe turns to me. “I’ll be over there” he says nodding his head towards an alcove “for when you finish, commander.” I roll my eyes at his insistence on formalities but nod. “Alright **commander**, I’ll try not to keep you waiting.” “What is your name?” Organa asks. I smile and give a bow. “I am padawan learner, Regina Danakar.” “Who is your master? If you don’t mind me asking.” Amidala replies.

I grin “Master Plo Koon. He had a meeting with the Chancellor today. Commander Wolffe and I only came along because the Chancellor wanted to meet us.” I look at Senator Farr. “I do hope your people are doing better, Senator.” He looks a little startled, but smiles. “They are, Padawan Danakar, thank you.”

I smile. “That’s good to hear. I hate to think of all the people who are suffering indirectly from this crisis.” They nod solemnly. I know these Senators care a lot about their people. “But where are my manners. You probably have work to do. I’m sorry to keep you.” They shake their heads. “Not at all. It was a pleasure meeting you Padawan Danakar.” Senator Organa says with a smile.

“That is good to hear. Now, if you will excuse me, I don’t want Commander Wolffe to get bored.” I reply with a smile. I give one last bow, turn, and join Wolffe by the wall. “Sorry about that, Wolffe.” He straightens up as I approach. “Oh. Not a problem. Where to now?” I hum in thought. “Is there anything you’d like to see Wolffe?” “Uhh...I-I...What?”

Aww! He’s never been this flustered before! It’s cute! I giggle. I reword my previous question. “Is there anything you want to see Wolffe?” He hesitates, and I can sense that he’s confused. I smile. “Well, we’ve got two hours. Why don’t we go to one of the bars you guys like to visit?” He quickly shakes his head. “Absolutely not.” “Why not?!” “You’re not old enough to drink.”

I pout, turning my head and folding my arms in a huff. “I hate you.” “While I’m pretty sure that’s not true, if it means the General doesn’t kill me for taking you to a clone bar, I’m okay with that.” I sigh. He’s right. Oh. Hold up. That might work. I grin, turning my head so I’m facing his visor once again. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Danakar.” His tone is as much nervousness as it is a warning.

“Too late.” I reply, making my voice a little melodic to reflect my glee. “I don’t **have** to drink at the bar.” I can **feel** his glare through the visor, not even trying to hide the suspicion in his voice. “What are you planning?” “Let’s go to the bar, and win all of the rookie’s money in cards and bets.” I suggest, bouncing on the balls of my feet. He’s silent for a moment, weighing his options.

Finally, he chuckles lightly, shaking his head before nodding once. “Alright shorty, let’s go play some suckers.” I downright cackle as we make our way outside to the docks for a speeder. “This is gonna be awesome!”


	15. Ner (Gai) Cuyir Jate’shya Shya Be’Gar (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theta tells you the odds.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Ner (Gai) Cuyir Jate’shya Shya Be’Gar=My (insert) is Better Than Yours  
Osik!=poop but impolite  
shebs=butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also found in:  
A Jedi's Legacy Chapter 10: A Lesson in Humility  
In the Path of a Hurricane Chapter 11: Assumptions  
To the Victor Goes the Spoils Chapter 8: Downtime on Coruscant: Part 2

~Theta’s P.O.V.~

I shift in my seat as I read through a datacard on the life of Tarre Vizsla. Regina is across from me, looking over a holographic diagram of the Y-wing bombers. Nearby, Ces’Juwi - an orange Twi’lek - and Ahsoka Tano - an orange Togruta - are having what I can only describe as a stretching contest. I do not see the appeal of such a contest but I also see no point in stopping them. Beyond them is Leh Noss, a deep blue Nautolan, reading over something on a datacard. I remember seeing her fight Ces five years ago shortly before she became Master Coleman Trebor’s padawan learner. Ces and Ahsoka were in my age group at the time, though we were in different clans. It would not surprise me if none of them know Regina and me, though Regina did tell me that she has since met Ahsoka properly.

The quiet in the room is broken by the sound of Padawan Noss’s comlink coming to life, a clone on the other end. “Commander Noss, you better get down to Yaim’s hangar. The other commanders should come too.”

I close my datacard and store it for now.

“Captain Victor, might I ask **why** you think we should join you?” Padawan Noss asks.

Captain Victor is quick to respond. “General Skywalker is about to get his butt kicked.”

“We’ll be right there.” She replies.

I don’t have to see my sister’s face to know that she’s excited. In the 2 minutes 19 seconds it takes us to reach the hangar, she is downright bouncing. Away from the ships is a ring of crates with a group of clones and our Jedi Masters gathered to the side. Within the circle stands Master Skywalker and Master Drayhu. Fascinating. Just by physicality alone Skywalker has only a 40.54% chance of beating her. However, that number changes dramatically when you include skill, experience, and temperament. Now, Master Drayhu uses Form V while Master Skywalker supposedly uses Forms IV and V. If he focuses on Form IV, that number drops to 26.19%, and 24.73% if he focuses on Form V. Factoring in that Master Drayhu has at least 100 years of experience over Master Skywalker will bring it down to 20.14% if Form IV, 18.47% if Form V. When you factor in that Master Skywalker is known for his impatience it drops to 17.46% if Form IV and 16.35% if Form V. Lastly, Master Drayhu uses a lightsaber pike, a weapon that Master Skywalker may or may not be familiar with. If he **is** familiar with the weapon, then his odds increase to 22.63% if Form IV and 21.72% if Form V. However, if he is **not** familiar with lightsaber pikes, then his odds decrease again to 13.52% if Form IV and 12.86% if Form V. Regardless of how this fight goes, odds favor Master Skywalker loses. The only real question left to ask is how long he lasts. I join Leh, Ces, Ahsoka, and Regina in a line across from my master and the clones to watch the fight. They take up combat stances and the room goes silent.

Master Kenobi calls out, “Begin,” and as his voice fades out, Master Skywalker charges.

He’s acting on impatience and overconfidence. _Osik_! I forgot to account for the confidence. Let’s see: 17.46% or 16.35% with impatience, 15.76% or 14.98% with overconfidence, odds increase to 21.37% or 20.84% if he’s familiar with the lightsaber pike, and down to 11.31% for Form IV or 9.62% for Form V if he isn’t. There. He jumps. Form IV. That means it’s 21.37% if he’s familiar with the lightsaber pike and 11.31% if he isn’t. Master Drayhu catches his hand _ , _ leaving Master Skywalker suspended in mid-air for .571 seconds before his feet meet the floor again. Master Drayhu deactivates her lightsaber and twists her hand to sweep her staff at his legs. A classic move for staff users, easily countered by jumping or meeting the sweep with a kick to the staff. Master Skywalker makes no move to counter and instead takes the full force of the hit. He is not familiar with the lightsaber pike. With that hit to his leg, his odds of success are at 6.09% and dropping. As his leg gives out under the pain, Master Drayhu releases her hold on his hand but maintains her grip on his lightsaber disarming him as he falls to the floor. Master Drayhu then deactivates both lightsabers, spinning them so his is stopping his legs from moving more than three inches off the floor, while the tip of hers keeps his head connected with the floor by proximity. The match is over in 8 seconds. Amazing control. I have been attempting to replicate this control when I practice, but it is entirely based in muscle-memory so it has been troublesome to train in. The room goes quiet again.

“Well,” Master Kenobi says, breaking the silence “that answers that question.”

Yes. Yes it does. Master Drayhu deactivates the lightsabers and helps Master Skywalker to his feet. Somewhere to my left, Ahsoka breaks the silence.

“What the **kriff** just happened?”

It is Leh Noss who answers “What did you expect would happen? My master is **easily** 8 times your master’s age.” 

A clone chimes in from the group. “I mean, she has been kicking butt for the last **thousand** years. She better know what she’s doing.”

“No, Captain, she had a birthday recently. She’s 463.” Leh counters.

So that must be Captain Victor.

“No no, there’s a **reason** she was assigned to the 2532nd.”

“Yes, she’s 253.”

“No, she’s 532.”

Master Plo speaks up. “Ah, but Master Yoda just wished her a happy 42nd birthday.”

My master jumps in with his own addition. “But you see, the year before that, he said she was 708.”

I see...so **no one** knows how old she is. Interesting. I’m sure with enough research and calculations I could come up with a close estimation, if not the exact number.

Master Skywalker looks worried as he turns to Master Kenobi. “How hard did I hit the ground? Because I keep hearing different numbers.”

Master Kenobi is fighting a smile. “Not too hard. It appears Master Drayhu’s age is a matter of some, conjecture.”

I see. Perhaps this is a game they have been playing for some time. If Master Yoda is truly a participant in this game, then it is one that is long standing in the temple. Very well. I will not ruin the game by calculating her exact age. Myself and my fellow padawans have joined the gathered clones and Jedi Masters now. I can see Victor taunting a clone in blue armor before one in grey speaks up. The only words I catch are “we haven’t seen the Jedi Commanders yet”

I watch as Captain Victor approaches Leh Noss and not so quietly asks “You can take Commander Tano, right?”

Leh looks over at Ahsoka and calls out “Hey Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka looks at her.

“Uh, pull out your lightsabers for me.”

**Subtle**.

“Why?” Ahsoka asks.

“I want to see your lightsabers.” Leh replies, her voice only thinly hiding mischief.

Ahsoka looks skeptical. “You’re just gonna make fun of me, aren't you?”

Leh Noss scoffs “When have I **ever** made fun of you, _ hádi _?”

I knew Leh, Ces, and Ahsoka were close, but it seems they’re even closer than I thought. Ahsoka gives her this deadpan look that tells me all I need to know. A lot.

Leh sighs. “Okay, I **promise** I’m not gonna make fun of you this time. I **just** wanna see you do a cadence with your new shoto.”

A convincing excuse and one that Ahsoka accepts as she complies with Leh’s request. Her stance has improved and she’s taken to a more refined version of her previous Form V guard stance. Ahsoka runs through a quick, four-part cadence, the yellow and green lightsabers humming with energy as they cut through the air. She still needs to improve her left guard. Her arm keeps drifting to the right when it is supposed to stay left. A normal problem for people who use the reverse grip since moving to the right makes it easier to do cutting attacks. It is, however, an error she needs to correct. I can see Leh nod out of the corner of my eye as she leans in to Victor.

She is much quieter than he is but I can still hear her since I am within three feet of them. “Yeah, she hasn’t fixed something I told her to fix a year and a half ago.”

Victor nods and yells at Rex about how, if Leh beats Ahsoka in a fight, the 501st has to clean the 2532nd’s assault craft. If Leh loses, the 2532nd has to clean the hangar of the 501st’s flagship. He is very confident. The differences in those ships and units in size is dramatic.

Rex also seems very confident as he, along with the rest of the 501st, agree to the terms, declaring that “Commander Tano **can** beat Commander Noss.”

Padawan Noss barks out a laugh and Padawan Tano glares at her. “Hey! I’ve improved a lot!”

I run through a quick calculation and speak up before I think better of it. “You have a 47.33% chance of beating her, at best.”

Leh Noss pauses, then turns to face Regina and me.

I can see Regina’s grin threatening to split her face in two as she watches the scene unfold. My sister will never admit to it - since it’s against Jedi Code - but she **lives** for these little moments where everything comes to a head. Those moments where many things, ideas, and voices collide into a symphony of chaos.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Leh says, glancing between myself and Regina.

Regina, always excited to meet someone, answers right away with a bow. “Oh yes of course. I’m Regina Danakar, Master Plo Koon’s Padawan learner.” She puts a hand on my shoulder.

“This is my brother, Theta. He’s Master Mundi’s Padawan.”

I don’t mind. I’m not one for talking.

Leh turns to face me. “You said Ahsoka has less than a 50% chance of beating me in a duel.”

“47.33%, yes.” Yes, I corrected her. I don’t just pull those numbers out of my _ shebs _! I work hard on those numbers.

She tilts her head at me. “May I ask why?”

I nod. Interesting. Usually only Master Mundi or Master Yoda ask for the explanation. “Very well.” Let’s see if she can keep up.

“You use Makashi which is **designed** for lightsaber dueling which, when combined with your experience as a Padawan, puts her at a natural disadvantage. That combined with the fact that she is apparently using **Form V** of all things puts her at a disadvantage because that is heavily reliant on a natural strength over your opponents which she does not usually have. Combining that with your experience sparring, and **beating** her puts you at a natural advantage and would normally give you a 73.26% chance of beating her on any given day of the week. However she **is** training under Master Skywalker which complicates things. While Master Skywalker appears to use some form of Ataru, he actually doesn’t follow **any** structured form of lightsaber combat which means it is difficult for people to predict his next move but it also means that not even **he** knows what he will do in the next 3 seconds. If Ahsoka has adopted this to any extent, it would mean that she will be less predictable to even someone with as much experience fighting her as yourself but it also means that her form is suffering as a result thus leaving even more openings to exploit. It is also clear that since she has not corrected an error that has been previously pointed out to her by you before she became a Padawan, that means that her master is not paying attention to such things and is thus not helping her to improve where she needs to. However this is not surprising since Master Skywalker prefers to take advantage of openings in stance rather than guard so he would not be one to take notice of such errors. If she trained with Master Kenobi more, a master of Soresu and thus in an excellent position to check her guard she would have fixed that opening by now. Therefore, if she is able to utilize Master Skywalker’s ability to keep his movements unpredictable to opponents than she will prove to be a highly challenging adversary to you despite the fact that she has not corrected that opening in her guard.”

I watch Leh’s face and, I may be terrible at reading people, but even **I** can tell she found what I said **very** amusing. Her eyes dart back and forth between Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano. Wait...did she follow that? ...Impressive. I see Master Kenobi’s eyes widen, coming into focus as my words finally process in his brain. He shoots me a small smile and a nod.

Next is Master Skywalker. He glances at Master Kenobi with a look that says he hasn’t quite caught up just yet. “Did he just…insult me?”

Yes, yes I did.

Leh Noss erupts into laughter. “Yes,” she says through giggles, answering for Master Kenobi. “He did. **Five times** _ . _ It was **amazing** _ . _”

Oh, she even managed to **count** , and she even caught **all** of them! ...Well done.

“But what….” Ah, I see Padawan Tano is still trying to work her way through it. A shame.

Padawan Noss steps in. “Basically _ hádi _ , if you’ve picked up **anything** from Master Skywalker, this should be an interesting duel.”

Ahsoka’s eyes narrow as she looks at Leh. “That’s not at all what he said, is it?”

No. No it is not. I actually insulted you six times, not that you heard any of them.

Leh shrugs. “It’s the gist. And if you can’t keep up…” She pauses, a grin quickly growing on her face. “Then I’m afraid it’s up to your master to teach you.”

Oh you **did** hear everything!

Ahsoka and Master Skywalker share a look that tells me neither of them have any idea how many times I insulted them.

Master Skywalker shrugs and places a confident hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “You can take her, Snips.”

No. No she cannot. I just explained every reason why she cannot take her. “Not unless she stops using Form V.” I mutter under my breath.

There is a slight pause before Regina speaks up. “Are you two gonna fight or what?”

Leh looks over at Ahsoka and shrugs. “What do you say, _ hádi _? Shall we see what Master Skywalker has taught you?”

Or not taught you.

Ahsoka looks up at Master Skywalker, then turns back to Leh with determination. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like the translations for the other italicized words, they are from Ryl, Togruti, & Nautila. Ryl can be found on Wookieepedia, but @summer_days made up the words in Togruti and Nautila. They can be found in chapter 11 of In the Path of a Hurricane. I'm not translating it here because Theta doesn't know it.
> 
> Is this a little mean? Perhaps. Is it all part of our devious plot to get you to read our other stories? Absolutely.


	16. Ner (Gai) Cuyir Jate’shya Shya Be’Gar (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bet is made, and a flash of the future is seen.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Ner (Gai) Cuyir Jate’shya Shya Be’Gar=My (insert) is Better Than Yours  
Vor'e=Thanks  
Ba'gedet'ye=You're welcome  
Gar jorhaa’ir Mando’a?=You speak Mando'a?  
Bal'ban!=Indeed! (emphatic)  
beskar=Mandalorian iron

I watch as Ahsoka and Leh spar. What is Leh doing? Did she not see the opening? It was quite obvious. It’s only been a minute and I already have to adjust my number. 47.33% if she gains unpredictability without letting her form suffer. Her form  **has** suffered. Thus, she now only has a 31.62% chance of beating Leh. If Leh  **is** seeing those openings and is only choosing to ignore them to prolong the fight, then she only has a 29.87% chance of winning this duel, and that’s just because Leh uses Makashi and will aim for her hands to disarm her instead of utilizing the other openings you’re providing. Leh lets it continue for awhile longer before finally acting on that opening, making two quick cuts to each of Ahsoka’s hands, forcing her to drop her lightsabers.  **Finally** . I was starting to think she’d never end it.

“Solah!” Master Drayhu calls, officially ending the duel.

The 501st looks downtrodden. Seriously, does  **everyone** under Master Skywalker suffer from overconfidence? Has he somehow turned a state of mind into a contagious disease? Victor enters the circle along with Masters Skywalker and Drayhu. It would seem Padawan Noss wishes to give her own analysis of the fight. In that case, I am not needed. Just watching though, I can see that both Padawan Tano and Master Skywalker are just as downtrodden as their troops.

To be fair, Leh brings up some very important points that they have no argument against. He should be training her. That is his job as her master. If he is not training her, then he is only prolonging her apprenticeship and, honestly, wasting her time.

Victor turns to Wolffe. “I’m feeling good, want to make a bet.”

Perhaps Master Skywalker  **has** made overconfidence contagious. Who knows? If he can make overconfidence a pathogen, maybe he can do so with stupidity as well.

“If Commander Noss beats your Jedi Commander, you replace my Deece.” A slight pause “DC-17. If your Jedi Commander beats Commander Noss, assuming she’ll be up to another match, I’ll buy drinks for you, General Plo Koon, and your favorite squad for an entire night.”

Sounds like a very expensive gun. Wolffe considers this bet, grinning when he sees how excited my sister is, before throwing Master Plo a questioning look. It would seem Commander Wolffe knows her well. Good for her. Regina is staring at Master Plo with pleading eyes. Here is where Master Plo must decide if he trusts Regina or not.

Master Plo stares at Regina for a long moment before speaking. “Have you done your meditation yet?”

Her face falls but she neither pouts nor mumbles when she replies. “No master.”

He nods. “Then let us do that first. It will give Padawan Noss time to recover her energy.”

My sister nods, following Master Plo out of the room. She’s gotten better. A year ago, she might’ve argued.

Wolffe turns to Victor. “You got yourself a bet.”

She hasn’t gotten to spar with  **anyone** our age (not even me) for almost a year. Only masters. From what she told me, she finds it depressing since she has no chance of even coming close to winning those sessions. The only question is, can she handle this? As her brother and her twin, I am inclined to put my faith in her blindly. However, I know I cannot given her training. She must be careful today lest she be confined to the temple. I’m sure she knows what is at stake, but as her brother, I worry for her. There is a darkness in her, a shadow that threatens to grow and consume her should she fail to control herself. The Order is helping her, but it will do no good if she does not learn to master herself. Still, to deny her this practice also denies her the chance to battle this darkness head-on. If she never faces the darkness, then she can never overcome it. There is no better time than right now, surrounded by all these masters. The meditation is a good call to make though. Regina needs to be in a good headspace if she’s going to maintain control. Still, I cannot shake the feeling that something will go wrong.

I tune out the rest of the room, trying to focus on this feeling. If I can trigger a vision, perhaps it will tell me what to look for. Sounds fade away until there is only silence, stillness. Empty Meditation. Then, the sounds return in renewed clarity. I can hear Leh ranting to Ahsoka about her form. Moving Meditation. Soon, the sound fades again into a quiet warmth, like sleep. Rising Meditation, when the mind is open to the Unifying Force, and visions appear. Here we go, something is forming. It’s...Regina. She has her lightsabers out. She’s in the air, mid-flip. She twists, bringing her lightsaber down, power radiating off of her. I can’t see who she’s fighting, but I feel something building. Suddenly, the image disappears. A scream pierces the silence, startling me out of my meditation as I fall to the ground. Strange. I never hear  **anything** during my visions. They’ve always been void of sound entirely. That scream...it was a girl, young. That could mean Regina, Leh, Ces, or Ahsoka.  **Great** . Wait. Boots. I follow the boots up to see Bacara looking at me with concern.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make ya fall. Just figured ya wouldn’t want to miss the fight.” He says, nodding at where Regina has returned with Master Plo.

“ _ Vor’e _ , Bacara.”

Bacara smiles “ _ Ba’gedet’ye _ .”

Regina seems calmer than she was before. Good. Her meditation worked.

Victor turns to look at Bacara. “What sort of a  **hick** taught you Mando’a?”

I can’t stop the huffing laugh that escapes and Regina, seeing me, laughs so hard she’s crying. Bacara is looking at me. Oh, he heard me. I cool my expression. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” I admit. I know his teacher was from Concord Dawn, so it’s not his fault, but it’s still weird to hear Mando’a with the pronunciations he uses. Though it brings up an interesting point with Victor. “ _ Gar jorhaa’ir Mando’a _ ?” I ask him.

He nods proudly. “ _ Bal’ban _ !”

His teacher spoke the Mandalorian dialect. I turn back to the circle. Regina has composed herself and has even taken a moment to calm herself again as she enters the circle. She is stretching, holding her leg so her foot is above her head, her back straight. She’s always been very flexible...and a bit of a showoff. Leh Noss looks intrigued as Master Plo enters the ring and Regina presents her lightsabers to him. I don’t blame her. Regina’s lightsabers are truly unique. They’re shotos shaped like angular bridges. According to Professor Huyang, this is a completely unique shape of lightsaber. Like mine they’re made of  _ beskar _ , which makes the metal hand guard over where she grips the saber not as pointless as most would expect. She also holds them in a reverse grip, so the blade is aimed behind her, but the shape of the weapon means the blades curve with her arms, staying close to her body. She made them to go with her Echani/Nagaian combat style. Leh has experience dueling Ahsoka and her two sabers, but those are nothing like Regina’s. Not to mention the color alone will surprise her. Combine that with her special lessons and Regina’s the definition of an unusual opponent. The two square up, ready to go.

“Ready?” Leh asks after Master Plo has checked the settings on her lightsabers.

Regina grins and flips her sabers into reverse grip, igniting them as Master Plo leaves the ring. “Oh, yes.”

Leh ignites her saber, flourishing it in a Makashi salute, and calls out to Master Kenobi. “On your mark, Master Kenobi.”

There’s a moment of tense silence, then “Begin.”


	17. Nayc Duumir Gar Kar’ta Ba’slanar Gar, Par Gar Mirshe Liser Drashaar Taabs Shekemir Bic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theta's vision comes true
> 
> Mando'a:  
Nayc Duumir Gar Kar’ta Ba’slanar Gar, Par Gar Mirshe Liser Drashaar Taabs Shekemir Bic.=Let Not Your Heart Leave You, For Your Brain Can Grow Feet and Follow It.  
Oya=Stay alive! Hoorah! Go you! Cheers!, lit. Let's hunt!  
Kandosii=Nice one! Wicked! Well done!  
Al'verdika=Little Commander  
Mirdala=clever, intelligent, intellectual  
alor'ad=captain  
Vor'e=Thanks  
al'verde=Commander  
'ika=affectionate, diminutive suffix  
kal'ika=little blade  
chekar=to stab with a small blade/to shiv  
kalikir=to stab with a narrow blade/to skewer  
kal=blade, sword  
Osik=dung (impolite)  
Nayc=no  
beskar=Mandalorian iron

I stand in a parade rest, the perfect excuse to have my hand on my lightsaber. I don’t know what the scream was about, but if I can prevent it, I will. I watch as the fight begins, keeping my eyes glued to Regina so I don’t miss the maneuver I saw in the vision.

She looks so happy like this, keeping her distance only to dive in for a quick, hard strike, then to jump back out of reach. Regina is spinning and flipping a lot, but that is because she is utilizing Ataru. Leh has experience fighting Shien and Ataru from her duels with Ahsoka and Ces as well as the reverse grip. However, because Regina’s are so close to her arms, it changes the angle even more.

Regina’s offense is Ataru based. However, her recent training has been with Master Windu in Form VII, which is something none of us have experience dueling. Regina’s movements are smooth, seamless, and at times, almost like dancing as she twists, flips, and spins around the ring. She’s still impatient and wasting energy, but when you have as much energy as she does, you can afford to do so. Leh is in for a longer fight than she realizes.

Leh struggles initially to block every strike, ducking and twisting when she can’t keep up. She is used to waiting out her impatient opponents, and Regina resembles them, but she does not do it out of impatience. She can wait, watch, and listen when she needs to, but she prefers to be the one controlling when her opponents are on defense.

Then I feel the shift I was expecting. Regina’s movement become blurred, and her attacks have more strength behind them than her muscles could ever provide. She’s riding a combative high right now, reveling in the chance to duel with someone her age again. Leh shifts from full on defense to a gradually increasing offense. I personally have never preferred this method. Regina is a dominating opponent. It is not that she lacks a defense, but simply that she never gives you a chance to attack by keeping you on the defensive. To Leh’s credit, she’s doing a very good job shifting out of defense, slashing when Regina passes, but Regina always manages to block it (sometimes by accident). Leh’s best chance is for Regina breaking her form. She tends to do it when she thinks she’s going to lose. It is not that Regina hates losing, that is simply not true. But, if she is made to believe that her near perfect form will not be enough to win, she may break her form to incorporate unpredictability. In this sense, it’s breaking her Ataru to use more of her special training. This leads to a 50% increase in success against opponents who specialize in only one form or those with limited ability to adapt to unpredictability. However, it also leads to a 30% decrease in success against those with high adaptability or with a strong defense.

As Regina jumps over Leh, Leh thrusts her saber towards her, following her landing arc to the ground and chasing her as she slides back. This puts Leh’s lightsaber just in front of Regina’s chest, her arm not fully extended so she has the ability to extend further should Regina retreat. She and Regina freeze, and I watch my sister consider her options. It doesn’t take long since she has none.

When she realizes this, she grins up at Leh. “Well done!”

They both relax and turn off their sabers.

Captain Victor exclaims “_OYA_!” at the top of his lungs.

Oh, yeah, I forgot he had a bet riding on this fight.

Regina punches Leh in the shoulder “_Kandosii_!”

Leh is still and quiet for less than 15 seconds before her face lights up in recognition before punching Regina back.

Wow, she actually knew what to do.

Naturally, Regina is shocked, but she quickly tackles Leh in a hug. Guess I’ve got a new sister.

“You knew what to do!!” she squeals.

Leh smiles and hugs her back.

“How did you know?!” Regina asks when they pull apart.

Leh shrugs. “I’ve spent most of my time as a padawan in the Senate building. A few years ago, I was at a party to welcome new senators and had the pleasure of meeting the Echani Senator. And, she had the pleasure of greeting me and my Master. With a punch.”

“Senator Athelea? I know her! She’s amazing isn’t she?! Oh I am definitely picking your brain about the Senators!” Good for Regina, she so loves learning about the Senators.

“Definitely!” Leh agrees adamantly.

“Perhaps another time.” Master Plo interjects, stepping toward the ring.

“Regina, let’s talk about your duel.” Regina turns to follow her master, but Leh grabs her arm.

“Hey. You were really good.”

Regina gives her a carefree smile. “Thanks! You too!”

Leh releases her and Regina follows Master Plo to a far corner of the hangar.

Good. That should help her calm down some. She’s a bit more excited than she should be. In the meantime, Leh grabs a seat on one of the crates. Ces and Ahsoka approach, and I see them argue and playfully shove each other.

I approach the group as they chat.

“I could hardly keep up with all the strikes! And the flips!” Ahsoka says, adamantly.

Oh, apparently they’re talking about the fight.

“I **have** to practice with Master Secura more!” Ces seems to be especially excited.

“Maybe you could ask Regina for some tips, I’m sure she’d be more than willing to give them to you.” Leh suggest to them.

She actually would though. Regina loves acrobatics.

“Did she fight with Ataru?” Ces asks. “I thought she did, but there were moves I didn’t recognize.”

“Most of it **was** Ataru. I’m not actually sure what the rest of it was, but I’ve never seen anything like it.” Leh says, grinning at them. “It definitely made for an interesting duel.”

Captain Victor inserts himself into the conversation. “_Al’verdika_, I just wanted to congratulate you on a fight well won.”

I can’t help but huff out a laugh. One of the benefits of Mando’a is that you can create your own vocabulary. “_Mirdala_, _ alor’ad_.” I compliment him.

“_Vor’e_.” He replies proudly.

“Theta, _ te’ina_,” Leh calls out to me in an almost sing-song voice as she stands. “Do you happen to know what my captain just called me?”

Ah, I see. She wants me to translate for her. Well, so long as she needs me to do something… “Of course, although I am quite curious what you just called me.”

“It’s an approximation of a word in Nautila, it means brother.” She explains. Leh pauses, then looks me in the eye. “I still want to know what Captain Victor called **me**.”

I smile. “To simplify the long explanation of how Mando’a grammar and vocabulary work, he has combined the title _al’verde_ with the affectionate diminutive suffix _‘ika_ to form the new word _al’verdika_. Unless I have misinterpreted his choice in root words, he just called you ‘little commander’.”

“Oh Captain.”

That tone in her voice….it’s sweet, but only to hide the dagger.

“Yes, _ Al’verdika?_” Victor has every right to be nervous right now.

“Didn’t I say to **stop** calling me commander?”

Oh dear, I hope I haven’t gotten the _ alor’ad _ in trouble. That was not my intention.

“Yes, _ Al’verdika, _ that is why I have stopped calling you commander and started calling you _ Al’verdika_.”

Leh sighs before turning to me. “Theta,” Leh calls to me with a smile.

She really likes calling on me doesn’t she? Is it just because she doesn’t speak Mando’a?

“Would you mind suggesting something I can call my captain?”

Yup. That’d be why.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a small knife emerge from Captain Victor’s gauntlet. He mouths at me ‘I will end you.’ So he thinks I merit a death threat huh? I suppose one could find this flattering...I am not sure if I feel that way. Wait...that blade… “Calm yourself _ kal’ika_.”

I look at Leh. “I would have to recommend one of three words. _ Chekar _ means to stab with a small blade or to shiv, _ kalikir _ means to stab with a narrow blade or to skewer, and _ kal _is simply the word for blade.”

Leh frowns, half-turning to look at Victor who is looking everywhere but at her, before turning back to me. “What was the word that meant to shiv?”

“_Chekar_.” I reply.

“Check-ahr” she repeats the pronunciation.

I nod in approval.

She grins at Victor. “Alright, _ Chekar. _ What bet did you win this time?”

“Got a new gun after Wolffe broke my last one.” Regina giggles, leaning in and cupping her hand to whisper in Leh’s ear. Whatever she says, it has them whispering back and forth. They soon nod and lean away from each other, Regina giving me her usual ‘I’ll tell you later’ look.

“_ You _ already got to fight!”

“It was against _ Leh. _ It doesn’t count!”

“Yes it does! You lost, didn’t you?”

“Like you would have done any better.”

“_ Hádi_!?”

Ah, I see. Ces and Ahsoka are arguing.

“Do I want to know?” Leh asks calmly.

The two quiet down, exchanging glances and looking rather ashamed.

“We were arguing over who gets to fight Regina next.” Ces admits.

Lehs looks at Regina who is bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Oh, not good. Well...I say not good. What I mean is, it’s not great. It appears the work Master Plo’s session with her has just been undone as Regina’s ability to sense emotions is put in a feedback loop with three Jedi her age who all have natural empathic abilities. I do my best to exude calm.

“Ahsoka,” Leh asks calmly.

Oh good. She might not know it, but her own calm will help combat the feedback loop.

“How many duels have you fought today?”

“One,” Ahsoka replies with a smug grin at Ces.

“And how many has Ces fought?”

Ahsoka deflates. “None,” she mumbles.

Leh tilts her head at Ahsoka. “So, what do you think should happen in this scenario?”

Ces pipes up. “I get to fight Regina!”

_ Osik_! _ Nayc_! Ces’s excitement is only **feeding** the loop! I do my best to calm myself, trying to combat the excitement in the air. Ces and Regina take up opposite sides of the ring and I step just outside the ring of boxes. I return to parade rest, my hand on my saber. I’ll see that maneuver here. I’m **sure **of it.

With everyone out of the circle, Ces adjusts the settings on her lightsaber. Master Secura checks her work before stepping out of the ring.

I hope they take a moment to relax before starting. Regina needs time to collect herself if she’s going to maintain control here. I can feel the energy slowly seeping out of Regina, but Hutts move faster than this process.

“Ready?” Master Kenobi asks as they take up their opening stances.

_ Nayc_! It’s too soon! Just a bit longer. I silently plead as I try to stay calm.

It is at that moment that Master Kenobi calls out “Begin.”

That’s it then. Now I only have to wait.

Immediately they take off at each other. They’re both using Ataru, so this should be a close match. I just hope that doesn’t work against us here. They trade places, jumping in and out of the center to regroup and try again. Next comes Form VII. Regina will incorporate it’s aspects to tip the scales of the fight. I have not seen Ces fight in well over a year, so I cannot be certain, but I do not believe her defense is very strong.

After about 43 seconds have passed, I feel the energy shift, just as it had before. Form VII. Not 20 seconds later, I see Regina in the center as Ces prepares to jump in again. Regina, predicting the move, jumps out as Ces takes off. This lets Regina land before Ces has time to register that Regina has moved. Regina then takes off, using the edge of a crate to change the angle so she’s parallel to the ground, her arms spinning around her body.

There it is, the maneuver I saw before. My grip on my lightsaber tightens as she completes her spin, her left arm coming from above as it angles to drop down on her unprepared opponent. By the angle of her descent and Ces’s position, Ces should block Regina’s attack.

Then what was the scream? Ces raises her lightsaber to block the incoming attack. ...**Oh**. If Ces blocks the lightsaber as they both are, it will stop the blade from hitting her, but Regina’s ** _beskar_ ** handguard would come down on Ces’s lekku!

“HOLD!” Master Kenobi yells.

It won’t do any good, Regina’s already in the air. I catch Master Kenobi using the Force to push Ces back across the ring directly away from Regina. Ces cries out - that same scream I’d heard in my vision - but I don’t know if it’s from shock or pain. 

Regina lands, and I watch as she takes a moment to check herself for injuries or any signs of problems. It finally clicks and her fear and guilt are palpable as she deactivates her sabers and then drops them to the floor backing away several paces.

“Oh Force, are you okay?!” She asks Ces, taking a few steps towards her before thinking better of it and backing up even more paces, getting away from Ces and her lightsabers. She shrinks, folding in on herself.

Master Plo is already in front of her, blocking her vision from everyone else in the room as he holds her shoulders. “Regina, look at me, focus on me. Everything is fine. Ces is fine. I am fine. The troops are fine. Theta is fine. Everyone is fine.”

Her breathing, once paused and stagnant, starts up again, allowing her to take deep, calming breaths in tempo with Master Plo. This helps to center her, the energy dissipating as she regains control over herself.

I can hear what’s probably Victor and Leh Noss whispering to my right, but I ignore it in favor of focusing on Regina. She’s calm now. Sad, and feeling very guilty, but calm. I can feel eyes on me so I turn to see Master Mundi looking at me. He looks worried.

He looks between myself and Regina, a silent question I can infer on my own.

I give him a small nod, my only means of telling him that I saw this coming.

He nods, turning to face Master Drayhu. “Master Drayhu, could I borrow your ship?” He asks, nodding towards their assault craft.

Master Drayhu nods, and I barely catch the words ‘masters’ and ‘ship’ in her sentence before she, Master Mundi, Master Secura, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi head for the ship.

Master Plo, with a hand on Regina’s shoulder, guides her towards the ship. He uses the Force to move boxes out of the way as they walk. He looks to Commander Wolffe. “Commander, if you could come as well, I would like you to stay with Regina while we talk.”

He nods. “Of course sir.”

“You won’t need your gun.” Wolffe, pauses, probably confused, before handing his gun to one of his men and following them to the ship.

I rush to Master Mundi, telling him what I saw before the duels and what I predict would have happened Master Kenobi had not intervened. He nods. No words are needed.


	18. Ibac Shu'shuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta gets all the fun 'jobs'.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Ibac shu'shuk=That was a disaster.  
Vor'e=Thanks

I take a seat on one of the boxes and breathe. That was too close. I take deep breaths as motion returns to the hangar. Nothing happened. Master Kenobi prevented it. Nothing happened. But it was so close to happening. Irreversible damage **could** have happened.

When I look up, Leh is checking on Ces with Ahsoka. I see them approach but keep my hands clasped in front of my face as I lean my elbows on my knees. “Hey, _ te’ina,_” Leh says gently.

I should teach her Mando’a. I don’t move my head, but I do move my eyes to focus on Leh.

“Could you…do you know what happened?”

I make sure to choose my words carefully, speaking slowly and clearly. “You are aware that my sister uses Ataru.”

Leh nods.

“You are also aware that she uses something else.”

Another nod. “It wasn’t a style I recognized,” she admits, and I give her a slow nod of understanding.

“That would be because it is Form VII.”

She freezes.

It is then that I realize my error. Form VII is **forbidden** for padawans and younglings. They think she broke a rule. I quickly sit back, looking at them properly. “She has been studying it for over a year with Master Windu.” There, that should clear that up. “Vaapad requires you to **enjoy** a fight, to enjoy victory. While it is often fueled by aggression and other such negative emotions, Regina uses her excitement.”

The hiss Leh releases tells me she’s caught on, and Ces and Ahsoka exchange worried glances. They are also sensitive to emotions (not as much as Leh, but more than most species in the galaxy).

“Vaapad is all about quick and hard strikes enhanced by your emotions. A loss of control, leads to a loss of foresight.” I turn to face Ces. “If that attack had landed, your lekku would have been severely, **irreversibly** damaged.”

Leh glances over at Ces, checking her for damage before turning back to face me. “Thank you for telling us,” she says.

I know she means it. She seems to be a very genuine individual not prone to lying or covering up anything.

Leh sits next to me as Ces and Ahsoka wander away. I spot Regina’s lightsabers on the floor where she’d dropped them earlier and I use the Force to pull them to me.

Leh’s looking at me. “_Te’ina, _ talk to me,” she says softly.

It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m pretty sure I don’t know what I would say even if I wanted to. I can hear Ces and Ahsoka arguing behind us. I hate arguing. It makes it hard to think. “Kind of difficult with Ces and Ahsoka arguing.” I reply, not looking away from Regina’s lightsabers. That seems to take her attention away from me.

“Well, I’m not going to fight **you**_._”

“Why **not** ?”

I have my legs folded under me and Regina’s lightsabers in my lap as I tune them out. I need to find my center, and it won’t happen if I can still hear them. It takes me all of 2.7 seconds to enter Empty Meditation. I think I’ll switch tactics this time. I don’t want to hear what they’re saying (which will happen when I enter Moving Meditation). It takes me another 2.3 seconds to reach Rising Meditation.

“....fight Theta?” I hear Leh ask, my name making me tune in only to that before fading out again.

Me? Fight? Is she asking me if I want to fight or is she asking them to fight me? I raise an eyebrow at her without opening my eyes, trying to convey that I wish to be left alone. I let myself drift in the emptiness of my mindscape.

“....duel Theta first.”

So Leh is volunteering me? No thanks. I’d like to just stay as I am.

“....know Theta even….” I don’t know who said that, nor what they actually said, but it sounds like they are asking if Leh has considered if I want to fight so I thank them for thinking of what I want.

I don’t hear anything for awhile as I try to release my tension. All this mentioning of my name keeps pulling me out of Rising Meditation to Moving Meditation, then back to Rising again. It’s not helping me relax. Suddenly, out of the muffled darkness, I hear Bacara **holler** in my ear “THETA!” The sound shatters my mindscape and I jump, feeling the Force’s hold on me vanish as I fall to the floor, my feet hitting the crate and my back and head hitting the ground. I bite my tongue. No. No. You’re **Mandalorian**. Mandalorians do not say ‘ow’. Instead, I growl “ **Bacara**!” I glare at my friend, holding up three fingers. “Three seconds.” Bacara takes off and I roll onto my feet, taking off after him.

Bacara leads me through the collected crowd of troopers across the far side of the hangar. Between troopers, past ships, over crates, under walkers. It takes me far longer than it should to realize that he doesn’t care if I catch him. If he cared, he would’ve used the ascension cable on his gun to get to the rafters. So…why do this? He only ever does this when-. Oh. I’m an idiot. He’s trying to help me relax. This isn’t the first time he’s noticed my difficulty relaxing. He usually just offers to go running with me. It helps to have someone to match your pace with. He’s willing to let me tackle him to the ground in front of all of these units just to give me a runner’s high. Thanks Bacara. I really do appreciate the effort. The fact that I finally realized this means that it’s already working. By the time we reach the circle of crates again, I’ve caught up to him. “_Vor’e_.” He nods and we slow to a stop.

Bacara smiles at Leh, patting my shoulder. “He’s all good now.”

Oh you are **far** too smug for my liking. I still owe you for that fall. So, I decide to return the favor by sweeping his legs out from under him from behind so he lands on his back. There. Debt repaid.

Leh shrugs. “Hey, _ te’ina_. You ready for your duel?”

Duel? …Oh yeah. She wanted me to duel someone. I suppose there’s no harm in it. Glancing at Ces and Ahsoka, I can see that Ces looks more excited. If I had to guess, she’s up first. I turn to Ces. “Are you?”

Ces and Ahsoka look a bit lost but Ces nods in determination “Yes.”

Excellent. I nod and approach the ring, grabbing Regina’s lightsabers. What am I to do with these? I glance around the room, spotting clones in grey paint. Oh there’s an idea. I approach the group. “Who did Regina punch the most?”

“Wolffe, sir.”

That doesn’t help me.

“Who’s second?”

“That’d be Sinker or Boost, sir.” They say and two clones approach the front.

“What do you need sir?”

I hold up her lightsabers and toss each of them one. They catch them.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

They each give me a sharp nod. “Yes sir.”

I return to the circle to find everyone but Ces has left the ring and Ces is talking to Ahsoka about something.

I set about the task of lowering the settings on my lightsaber. Leh really likes using nicknames in native tongues…I call out to Leh. “Two things, _ ta’ina_.”

Leh looks at me, a bit shocked.

I ignore it. “One, _ vod _ is Mando’a for sibling because Mandalorians see no point in specifying gender.” I let this sink in for a moment before continuing. “Two, no master is present. Seeing as Bacara and yourself are ranking officers, I believe the responsibility falls to you two.”

Leh considers this a moment before turning to the clone officers. "No offense, Commander Bacara, but I believe Commander Cody will be a better choice for an impartial referee."

Bacara shrugs "Makes sense to me. Cody, guess you're up."

Cody walks around the circle to stand across from Leh. “I know nothing about these duels commander. I’m not sure I’ll be of any help here.”

Leh waves him off “Nonsense, you’re **very** important commander. I need you to start them.”

Cody nods hesitantly.

I have Leh check my settings to ensure they are correct, as is required of padawans.

Before she leaves the circle, she lowers her voice so only I can hear her. “Out of curiosity, what are her odds of beating you?”

Ces’s odds? She fights like Ahsoka who initially had a 47.33% chance of beating Leh, but that accounted for the psychological factor of losing to Leh before.

Ces uses Ataru, reverse grip. I prefer Soresu. A highly defensive form. Assuming Master Secura actually trains Ces like I think she does, Ces should have a 52.68% chance of winning since Soresu provides very few means of offensive output. However, before Regina started training with Master Windu, she used Ataru almost exclusively. I have practice. This brings her odds down to 41.95%. However, her duel with Regina demonstrated that she is not patient enough to wait for an opponent to come to her. Since she’s so impatient, that means I can lead her into any trap I see fit. “35.27%” I whisper in return.

She nods and hands me my lightsaber. I assume she’s done checking it. Leh returns to her place outside the circle, me on her left and Ces on her right with Cody across from her.

Cody, likely remembering Master Kenobi’s words from earlier, looks between us. “Ready?”

Ces ignites her saber, the blue of her lightsaber making her orange skin behind it look brown. She takes up Ataru’s signature opening stance.

In turn, I raise my lightsaber so it’s in front of my face, igniting both ends simultaneously before flicking it down and to the side in a Makashi salute. I spread my legs to be a bit wider than my shoulders, providing me a solid base. I then bring my saber up over my right shoulder just barely above my head. My left hand is in front of my right, reaching over the handle so the knuckles face the ceiling while the right supports it from below, knuckles facing the floor. It’s not quite the Wrath position, but it’s close. The point of the Wrath position is to signify to one’s opponent that striking will mean both individuals will lose. I am not doing that. What I am doing is keeping my lightsaber poised for her inevitable overhead attacks. We stand there, poised, waiting.


	19. Pakod Haa’taylir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of lightsaber dueling exist to keep Jedi of all ages safe. Some rules are there to keep them safe, while others exist to ensure that duels are fair. Be sure to follow them. ...It also helps to know what they are.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Pakod Haa'taylir=Easy to see  
'Lek=Yeah

“Begin!” Cody’s voice pierces the silent hangar like a blaster bolt. Just like the blaster bolt, Ces is off in an instant, closing the distance before leaping over my head. I easily deflect her strike with my saber, spinning so I’m facing her when she lands.

She goes again, this time aiming for a different side.

The result is the same.

She makes a few more attempts but all are deflected with ease.

This is one of the reasons I ran out of dueling partners at the temple. If they weren’t scared off by my critiques, then I found them too boring. Everyone is so… predictable. Like this next move. She’s set up so she can only back off or go into cadence three of Ataru. Since she hasn’t backed off once all day, that means she’ll go into cadence three.

As expected, she goes into cadence three, making short jumps close to the ground in alternating directions, meant to make it difficult to determine what side you will eventually strike from.

But I can see how far she jumps each time, how low she is, and her trajectory. In two jumps, she’ll be on my left and at perfect striking distance and position since my saber is on my right. A perfect use of cadence three...except that I know it’s coming. I wait until the moment her feet leave the ground for her second jump to act. I twist my wrists, unscrewing the two halves of my lightsaber and moving them into position. As Ces lands next to me, she swings her saber to strike me from below.

I interrupt her with one half of my lightsaber pushing hers down and out of the way. This forces her to stay crouched as she is, which is exactly why I split my sabers. I bring my other saber over her head so the tip hovers just in front of her face as she looks up at me. She’s trapped. I’m bigger and stronger than her and I’m standing over her. She can’t move my lightsaber out of her face before I hit her.

“Solah!” Leh calls.

I deactivate my lightsabers, and step back. I reconnect them and reach to put it on my back.

“Wait. That splits into two?!” Ces is standing up and staring, wide-eyed at my lightsaber.

I nod. “_‘Lek_.”

She blinks twice. “What?”

That is too generic. I don’t know what she’s asking.

Leh steps into the ring. “Was that Mando’a?”

I nod. “_‘Lek_, yes.”

Leh grins “Cool.”

I catch movement in the corner of my eye and turn to see that all but Master Plo, Regina, and Wolffe have returned.

“That was a good duel.” Leh compliments us.

Ces frowns “But I lost again.”

Again? I mean, I know Ces said she’d lose to Leh, but her last duel was called off. Although, given the outcome of the interrupted attack, Regina would have won because Ces would’ve been injured. I was using data from her dueling Leh over a year ago and her fighting Regina. Her battle tactics have a 41.37% variation between them. Not to mention it is a well-known fact that you can fall into a pattern when fighting one person repeatedly, developing a style just to counter that one person. Not to mention that she has been studying with Master Secura who would undoubtedly train her in Ataru. My experience with the form is long-standing from my many fights with Regina who, for many years, resisted falling into a set counter-style to my own.

“Leh’s not wrong. I initially estimated that you only had a 35.27% chance of winning, but I underestimated you which,” happens about 13.94% of the time. No, can’t say that. “almost never happens.” A bit too simplistic but I need her to follow me. “You are much better at varying your attacks and recovering from a block or missed attack than I observed with your previous duels.” Which was close to a 62.24% recovery rate last I observed. Unfortunately she and Regina never actually clashed sabers in their duel so I didn’t have data there. However, she demonstrated an 83.46% recovery rate against me. That’s a 34.09% improvement which is impressive for only a year’s worth of training since the average improvement, while it varies from individual to individual, can be anywhere from 5-15% in a year.

Shoot! I need to get back on track. Why did she lose? Because the trajectories and distances of each jump in cadence 3 had an average variation of 2.4 degrees in trajectory, and an average variation of 1.3 units in distance. Easily predictable for someone with my mental computing power. That’s it! “However…” I have to stop to choose my words before continuing. She doesn’t need, nor likely **want**, the numbers. Just focus on giving her an idea of the computing power. “I am able to calculate probabilities, angles, trajectories, distances, and estimate time at a level comparable to a Cerean or Siniteen.” Not entirely. I take longer than either to calculate a hyperspace path, but I can still do it without a navicomputer or an astromech within 2 minutes. “I won because I could see where you were going to be before you got there.”

I pause, watching the gears turn in her head before she nods. I really hope that means ‘go ahead’ and isn’t just a ‘I’m nodding so you don’t think I’m an idiot for not keeping up’ nod. I’m really trying to keep this as simple as possible. Let’s see...how to fix the problem… Increase variation in trajectory and distance of jumps in cadence 3. The attacking from above incessantly can be fixed by curbing her impatience but that’s up to Master Secura. “When you used cadence 3, you were making jumps of equal distance” nearly equal “at near identical trajectories.” with only minor variations “If you had varied those more,” randomized is best, but varying within a 15 degree trajectory window and 10 units for distance should suffice “I would have had a harder time predicting where you would end up.” Not a lie, but it would have taken me longer to pick up on her patterns. There is no true randomization. Eventually, your mind settles into a pattern, a rhythm of some kind to follow.

Again, I pause. I want her to follow me since I know she didn’t the last time. I’d like to have a few people I can call my friends that also consider me their friend.

There’s a small twitch in her lekku and she nods. “I’ll have to practice that with Master Secura. Thank you.”

Master Secura approaches the ring. “Padawan. Did you just duel without master supervision?”

Are we not allowed to? No. I remember being told as an initiate by Master Secura herself that we could duel at any time so long as either a master or two padawans observed.

“Um…”

Wait...they don’t actually think we’re in trouble do they?

“Does Leh count?”

She counts as half, and Ahsoka is the other half.

“Not quite. I will count her as supervision, however, she’s missing one important word. Care to guess what that is?”

Wow. She is very dedicated to this joke. I wonder if either of them will remember the rule.

Ces lowers her head. “She’s not a Master.”

Victor chimes in with a grin. “Technically, that word is present, though I doubt that Quartermaster Fixit is what you had in mind.”

“Master Secura I don’t know what you mean, we had the appropriate supervision.”

Master Secura fixes her gaze on me. “And who was that?”

“Leh and Ahsoka of course. In lieu of a master’s presence, initiates or padawans may have two padawans observe.”

Master Secura smiles. “Well, it is good to see that at least one of you remembered my lesson on dueling safety.”

Good, I guessed correctly. It’s so hard to tell in general but with Twi’lek, Nautolan, and Togruta, I have a harder time since lekku are often used to display emotion in lieu of facial expressions or generic body language.

Master Secura looks around at the group. “So, have you decided on who’s going next?”

Ahsoka jumps on the opportunity. “I am. Leh said Ces could duel Theta first, then it would be my turn.”

Did she? I can’t remember...oh right. I was meditating.

Master Secura turns to me.

Why is she looking at me? Ahsoka was quite clear that she wanted to fight me. She and the other masters are here so they can referee the match. She is not actually upset about us dueling without their supervision. So...what is she looking for? Is she looking past me? From what I remember, I am 5 degrees to the right from where I began this fight. So, Bacara was behind me to my left, so she can’t be looking at him. Also, I don’t know why she would be looking at him. To my right was..Jet. He’s back there. She has no reason to look at him though. So…we’re back to her looking at me. …Oh. I guess she’s waiting for me to either accept, decline, confirm, or deny the challenge and statement. I shrug. “I am not opposed to dueling again.”

Ahsoka punches the air. “Yes!”

I am still in the ring so I don’t need to move. I look over at Master Mundi but he just gives me a nod. We don’t need to discuss anything so there’s no need for me to go over and talk to him. We’ll discuss my duels later.

Let’s see. Ahsoka had a 29.87% overall of beating Leh. She had a 31.62% if Leh hadn’t noticed the holes in her guard, and a 47.33% chance of winning if her form hadn’t suffered. From what I remember, Ces and Ahsoka fight each other differently than they fight Leh. However, I remember their duels at the Initiate Tournament. Ces changes her tactics based on who she’s dueling. Ahsoka doesn’t. She uses near identical tactics regardless of her opponent, only changing when the opponent is of a significantly different size than her. I initially calculated that Ces had a 35.27% chance of beating me. However, given her recovery rate and adaptability, I have to admit that she really lies closer to my secondary number of 41.95% which was based on our chosen lightsaber styles and my experience with Ataru.

Ahsoka, in her own right, is an excellent duelist. She easily won the Initiate Tournament. However, she is, apparently, highly susceptible to falling into patterns with certain opponents. Thus, she always loses to Leh, and wins 63.24% of the duels she has with Ces. Against most of her opponents in the Initiate Tournament, she had a 54.85% chance of winning simply based on species and combat style. Factor in practice time and her use of the shoto and reverse grip, her odds increased to 72.20%. Those who gave her trouble were typically those who also chose to use a second saber or played a highly defensive role in the duel. Only those of above-average skill with either gave her any real trouble though. Last I checked, there were only three initiates our age to do any extended training in Soresu. Since Soresu is based mostly in defense, that makes me one of the few that would give her trouble by saber style alone. This brings her odds of beating me from 72.20% to 61.12%.

I was the only initiate of my age group to choose the saber staff and I did not participate in the Initiate Tournament. Since no one our age has elected to use the lightsaber pike, that means she has no experience dueling someone with an elongated saber like mine. Her lack of experience with my saber will not hinder her nearly as much as it did Ces since she dual-wields, allowing her to block both ends of my saber simultaneously. This should still bring her down to 50.01% chance of beating me though just by pure lack of experience dueling my saber. However, there is still the matter of the openings in her stance and her loss of form in favor of unpredictability. From what I’ve seen though, she has never attacked shoto first. This diminishes her unpredictability but not enough to accurately calculate. The openings in her stance drop her odds of beating me to 42.65%, assuming she hasn’t corrected them already. Highly unlikely. She did have a year and a half of apprenticeship with that information - according to Leh - and didn’t correct it. This gives her a 1.54% chance of having corrected the error enough to keep herself from doing it again in our duel since Leh reminded her of that mistake. Have I missed anything? …Nope. So, she has a 42.65% chance of beating me.

Ces crosses to Commander Bly and Ahsoka takes Ces’s place across from me. Master Mundi joins Bacara behind and to my left, while Jet is behind and to my right. I watch as Ces takes Ahsoka’s previous spot. She’s joined by Commander Bly and Master Secura.

In the meantime, Captain Rex and Master Skywalker take up positions behind Ahsoka.

“Kenobi, would you mind repeating your role from earlier as our impartial referee?” Master Secura asks.

In response, Commander Cody steps back so Master Kenobi can take his place.

“Not at all.”

As Leh steps away from the circle, Master Drayhu calls out. I think she says something about judging and Master Kenobi…

Leh returns to the edge, standing across from Master Kenobi, tilting her head. “If that’s alright with you, Master Kenobi?”

…Ah! She’s refereeing again.

Master Kenobi nods. “I see no reason why not. You did an excellent job with the last duel - although perhaps you’d like to start this time?”

“I will start when Ahsoka and Theta are ready,” she says, hopping onto a crate and sitting cross-legged on it.

As soon as Leh says this, Ahsoka draws her lightsabers, brandishing them in her beginning Form V stance. Her shoto is in the front, while her lightsaber is in the back by her head. Seriously, why are you using Form V? You do not have the strength to overpower me. I draw my own lightsaber, repeating the same salute I did for my duel with Ces, igniting it in front of my face before flicking it out in a proper Makashi salute. I then bring my saber to my left hip, my left hand in the back, knuckles facing the ground, and my right hand in front, knuckles facing the ceiling.


	20. Ke’shaadla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina practices the all important skill of not interrupting.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Ke'shaadla=Move (imperative/order)  
Cyar’ika=darling, sweetheart  
vod=sibling, brother, sister  
bal'ban=indeed (emphatic)

~Regina’s P.O.V.~

Master Plo, Wolffe, and I return to the group to find Theta and Ahsoka squaring up.

Leh is sitting on one of the crates across from where Master Kenobi is standing.

Oh good she found a seat.

“Begin.” She calls out.

Theta and Ahsoka remain where they are, staring each other down. I sense determination in Ahsoka.

Oh. She’s waiting for him to move first. She actually thinks she has the patience to wait out Theta? That’s adorable!  _ Cyar’ika _ , it’s not gonna happen.

They stay put.

Half a minute passes. No movement.

Another half minute passes. Still nothing.

Yet another half minute passes.

The bottom tips of Ahsoka’s lekku twitch. She’s losing patience already? It’s only been a minute and a half. Theta can do this all day!

Another half minute passes, and Ahsoka leaps into action. Literally.

I watch as she lands right in front of Theta, spinning her torso so she can swing her lightsaber up from below.

Theta, seeing it coming - as he always does - easily deflects the attack, pushing down on her lightsaber with the front of his saber.

She brings her shoto around to strike his unguarded right side.

Theta, seeing this coming as well, twists off the back half of his saber, shifting it so the back half pushes against her lightsaber, shifting his front half to block her shoto.

This means Theta is pushing down on her lightsaber and out on her shoto…her center is unguarded.

If she’s smart, she’ll deactivate one of her sabers and bring that one in to protect her center before he can take advantage of that opening.

Oh wait…she saw Theta do the Makashi salute, just like Leh.

Leh doesn’t normally go for those openings because Makashi doesn’t encourage attacking these openings.

Theta  **does** .

As I expected, Theta doesn’t wait to raise his leg to kick her.

Seeing it coming, Ahsoka rolls/flips backwards, clipping her foot on his boot as she does.

**That’s ** gonna bruise.

She takes it like a champ though, landing a few feet away.

Theta regains his own footing and gives chase, reconnecting his lightsaber and flourishing it in a few circles around his body, creating a protective bubble at his front while repositioning his lightsaber.

She brandishes her sabers again as Theta reaches her. She blocks his strikes as he aims at the areas she left open in her previous duels.

Theta will teach her to guard them, even if she doesn’t know he’s doing it.

When Ahsoka decides to switch to offensive again, Theta seamlessly switches to defense, blocking her strikes with ease.

Oh. Was that a hint of enjoyment in the sea of…it’s not boredom, but Theta wasn’t exactly  **interested** before now. He hasn’t been able to enjoy duels in years since he can so easily predict the moves of his opponents. He was so disappointed watching Ahsoka’s duel with Leh. He was hoping she would be more unpredictable.

I watch carefully and spot a few strikes in which Theta blocks an attack closer to his body than he normally allows.

He can’t predict all of her moves.

She’s more unpredictable than he thought she was.

**But** …I know my brother. This duel is not nearly challenging enough to hold his interest for much longer. I also know that Theta does not waste an opening.

I watch as Ahsoka flips over Theta, trying to get behind.

As she does, Theta reverses his hold, flipping the saber so the blade that was by the floor smacks Ahsoka’s ankle as she passes over him.

That was the same foot that had clipped his foot earlier.

Oh wait, she’s not righting her angle. She’s not finishing the flip!

Leh, with a quick, fervent look at Master Kenobi, uses the Force to catch Ahsoka before her head smacks the ground.

“Solah!” Master Kenobi calls.

Leh lowers Ahsoka and Theta deactivates his saber, holstering it as he turns to face Ahsoka.

Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker enter the ring to check on Ahsoka.

She’s got a small burn on her ankle but it’s not serious.

Once they’ve confirmed that she’s fine, a few troopers in blue-painted armor bring over a crate for her to sit on while a medic checks her out, while two clones look on.

I think they’re from Leh’s unit, but I’m not sure who they are.

Then, I hear those magical words waft over the crowd.

“So, who do you think would win? Commander Noss, or Commander Danakar?”

Whoever you are, I love the way you think! That sounds like a duel worth betting on!

Ces pipes up at the question. “Now that’s a good question. Hey,  _ ta’ina _ !”

Leh turns to face Ces. “Your turn.”

Ahsoka quickly follows the prompt with a confident “Leh’s gonna win.”

Leh shakes her head, playfully glaring at Ahsoka.

Don’tsayanything. Don’tsayanything. Don’tsayanything. I can’t say anything or I’ll just derail everything!

“Please,  _ hádi _ . What makes you so sure?”

“You always win.” Ahsoka replies, as matter-of-factly as one would remind a person that Coruscant is just one big city.

“I thank you for your unwavering faith,” Leh replies, turning back to the ring.

Theta has been lost in math-land ever since the clone suggested the fight. Judging by how long he’s taking, I’d be willing to bet there’s a lot of factors that change the odds.

I sense the moment my twin’s adrenaline spikes, anticipation coursing through him.

“What do you say,  _ vod _ ? Are you willing to do another round?”

When did he teach her that? Force I leave for 5, 10, 15 minutes  **maybe** and I miss everything!

Theta’s eyes focus on Leh.

He’s back from math-land.

His face is pensive for a moment, before it splits into a grin that I saw reflected back at me in Wolffe’s visor when I prompted him to take me to that clone bar a week ago.

He silently extends one arm out, motioning to the opposite end of the ring from him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

This is gonna be a close duel.

The weird thing about Theta is, he doesn’t actually like it when he has over a 60% chance of winning a duel. He finds those boring. I’d say he also doesn’t like duels in which he has less than a 40% chance of winning, but he doesn’t tend to take those duels. However, he  **loves** those duels that fall between 40% and 60% chances. The closer to an even 50-50, the better.

For all his mental calculations and precognitive visions...he really  **hates** knowing what’s gonna happen. It’s really kinda frustrating.

I tune back in as I hear Leh reply. “Well then,  _ vod _ ,” she says, stepping into the ring, “shall we answer their question?”

He gives her a firm nod “ _ Bal’ban _ . Indeed.”

Interesting, he doesn’t normally bother translating, but I guess if Leh is interested enough to want to call us ‘sibling’ in our native tongue - regardless of whether or not she knows it is - then I guess she’d want the translation.

Leh grins as she draws her lightsaber, Theta following suit as Leh calls out “Master Kenobi, as ever, on your mark.”

The two ignite their lightsabers and exchange Makashi salutes. This is gonna be  **awesome** .

They take up their starting stances, Leh falling into the starting stance she’s used in all of her other duels. Theta, in the meantime, takes up a new starting stance.

He tailors them for each opponent he faces based on how he thinks they will approach a fight.

His right hand is forward, the arm almost completely straight, while his left hand is by his cheekbone. Both sets of knuckles are aimed at the ceiling. This puts his front saber aimed at Leh, and the back saber over his shoulder. I can see his thumbs on the dials to control the settings of his saber.

So he’s expecting to have to pull out a few of his other tricks? Cool! I know he’s been at it for awhile but I haven’t gotten to see any of it yet.

Master Kenobi, deeming them ready, calls out “Begin!”

Just like with his fight with Ahsoka, there is no movement at the call to begin. There they remain, frozen in place as they stare each other down.

Then, around the 2 minute mark, something happens.

Well, I say something happens. They don’t move from where they are. In fact, if you weren’t looking for it, you’d think nothing was happening. But I can see Theta start tapping his lightsaber with his left thumb lightly tapping the dial it was resting on earlier.

Now, if  **anyone** else saw this, they’d think he was getting impatient…no. He’s telekinetically messing with Leh, likely just twitching one of her lekku a little.

How do I know this? Because he learned this trick from  **me** .

I  **love** pulling his hair, puffing air in his face, flicking his nose, pulling his sleeve, pulling his earlobe, and anything else I can do to annoy him without physically impairing his ability to fight. He’s grown numb to it over the years, so I’ve had to get  **very** creative with my tactics.

It takes a few sporadic flicks to her lekku, for emotion to flare in her. It’s confusion and a bit of irritation. Her eyes are still locked with his, but there’s a flash of recognition before I feel disapproval from her.

Theta flashes that same grin from earlier at her. It’s smaller than before, but it carries the same connotation.

I love forcing people to play defense, while Theta loves forcing people to play offense.

It’s a skill we have developed into something of an art over the years.

Sorry  _ vod _ , you’re gonna lose the battle of patience. My brother and I are trained in the most powerful skill a sibling can learn…annoyance. And, like most things, twins do it better. Unfortunately for you, Leh, Theta learned from the master.  **Me** .

…. **Wow** . I’ll admit, I did not expect her to last so long. Three minutes. Impressive for a newcomer to the game.

Most of my friends that I dueled never lasted past a minute and a half of my little flicks and pulls.

Granted, they’d be doing it back at me, but I digress.

“Is it just whoever moves first loses?” asks a clone from up above.

I look up to see a group of jet troopers in the rafters. I sense idle confusion and curiosity from Leh and Theta, and I can see Theta exchange a confused glance with Leh, but neither breaks eye contact to check.

I can see Master Kenobi exchanging confused glances with the other masters as he looks between Theta and Leh.

He’s not confused by the comment, he’s confused on what to do.

He can’t force them to act, but it’s getting kinda silly.

Master Skywalker turns to Master Mundi and Master Drayhu “Are they gonna move some time this month?”

Ahsoka turns to her master. “Probably not, Sky Guy.  **This** is  _ ta’ina _ ’s patience.”

There’s a moment of shocked realization from him before he nods.

Master Mundi speaks up. “As to your question, Skywalker, they are moving.”

Master Skywalker gives him an incredulous look.

Master Mundi, seeing the look, elaborates. “Do you see how Padawan Danakar’s fingers are tapping his lightsaber?”

He adjusts his view and nods. “Yeah.”

Master Mundi nods towards Leh. “And do you see how Padawan Noss’s lekku are moving?”

Again, a small adjustment of his angle, and he nods. “Yeah.”

Master Mundi smiles. “These two actions are directly connected.”

I see recognition click on Master Skywalker’s face as realizes what my brother is doing. I can feel confliction cross his mind as he struggles between maintaining a professional appearance among the masters, and his own approval of the tactic. He eventually settles on a mild confusion for his facade. “Isn’t that a little..childish?”

Master Mundi’s response is..noncommittal. “Perhaps, but it is a harmless, effective method at enticing one’s opponent to act before they are ready or willing.”

It would seem that, the extent of the conversation was the limit of Leh’s patience. Or at least, as long as she was willing to wait for him to move first.

I sense some uncertainty from her as she begins to circle counterclockwise.

As soon as her right foot lands, Theta begins circling as well, matching her a half-step after her as they move from their spots for the first time in 7 minutes.

That was  **way** more boring than I wanted it to be. I expected some since they like to wait but the novelty wore off fast.

We get one full circuit and two steps before Leh flicks her saber at his torso.

Theta blocks the attack, if you can even call it that.

It was a test, a chance to see his guard.

He lets her do three test hits, letting her get a feel for his guard while she throws shots, never really attacking.

I’ve seen this dance before. It’s an introductory phase of combat in which the duelists give a taste of their offensive and defensive styles. Once she’s done striking, it’ll be his turn.

It is only ever done in a friendly duel since it relies on the two to make light, unimportant strikes.

Now, all of this is something  **Theta** and I know, not Leh.

This introductory phase is an aspect of Echani combat.

The fact that it tends to happen in  **most** friendly duels is just a bonus.

As I expected, as Leh backs off, Theta advances.

He does a series of quick reversals, striking at at least 4 spots in 2 seconds and only continuing from there. Theta pulls back on the strength behind the strikes, wanting to simply see if she can keep up with the quick reversals the saber staff is known for. Theta steps back, resuming a defensive stance. His turn is complete.

The introductory phase has ended. They’ve both tested and demonstrated their skills. No more testing and no more half-assed attacks.

Now the duel may properly begin. 

I can feel resignation from Leh, but it is interrupted by surprise as my brother begins another set of quick strikes delivered one right after the other, harder this time, as he tries to break her guard.

To her credit, she’s doing very well considering she was probably preparing to attack.

I can see why Theta was excited. He must’ve expected this.

They exchange a series of attack, parry, riposte sets, falling into something of a rhythm except not in the proper sense. Their attacks and ripostes are different each time, but they are blocking every strike.

I watch as Leh switches to a new tactic. Her off hand raises, the intention evident to Force push him backwards.

Not gonna work  _ vod _ .

Theta, seeing it coming, raises two fingers and pulls her with him as he goes, throwing her off as well.

Theta  **loves** pulling that move.

I hate it when he does it.

As they stumble, Leh flips her hand around and pulls Theta towards her.

**Why did I never think of that?!**

As Theta is suddenly pulled towards her, she raises her saber to strike his right shoulder.

Theta’s right hand isn’t holding his lightsaber so he can’t bring it up in time to block.

In a split second decision, Theta raises his right arm and blocks the strike with his vambrace.

This makes Leh pause.

In an instant though, Leh disengages to strike at his lower abdomen.

He quickly brings his saber up to block it, grabbing the handle again as soon as the pressure lets up on his arm.

They’re back at it once again.

However, I think Master Kenobi is kinda done with this duel so he soon calls “Solah!”

Theta stops, but Leh keeps going, her saber still in motion before she registers that he’s stopped.

Just before her saber can collide with his shoulder, her blade freezes mere inches from his clothes.

Good control.

I hear Master Drayhu call out “[And that is why we play ‘Don’t Hit the Wookiee!’. Well done Leh.]”


	21. Ke’akaani ni!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw it! She's interrupting. ...Don't pretend you're surprised.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Ke’akaani ni!=Fight me!  
Vor'e=Thanks  
Ba'gedet'ye=You're welcome  
Beskar=Mandalorian iron  
Ke’akaani ni!=Fight me!  
Haar'chak=Damn it  
Su'cuy=hi  
kad'au=lightsaber  
Ke'tsikador trattok'or, vod'ika.=Get ready to fail, little sister.  
Kaysh mirsh solus.=He's an idiot.--His brain cell is lonely.  
Ke'gyce ni.=Make me.--Command me.
> 
> Nautila:  
Ta'ina=little sister

~Regina's P.O.V.~

Leh glances around, her confusion clearing up as she registers what happened.

They deactivate their sabers and Theta gives Leh a respectful bow, bending at the waist to form somewhere between a 40 and 50 degree angle.

In Echani and Nagai cultures (as far as the Temple Archives say), a bow in this range shows respect, a sign of the receiver being an equal to the one that’s bowing.

To bow closer to 90 degrees is reserved for those that are above you in status, like a master.

Mandalorians don’t bow.

“_Vor’e_, thank you,” he straightens “it has been too long since anyone has forced me to act on instinct. I appreciate the change of pace.”

I love my brother, but he is so weird.

As much as he enjoys explaining his reasoning, he doesn’t do it nearly as much as he should.

Theta acts, primarily, on his calculations. It’s how he forces himself to obey the Jedi tenant ‘There is no emotion, there is peace.’. If he’s not letting himself make split second decisions on emotion, then he obeys that tenant, right?

Personally? I say wrong.

Then again, this is coming from the being with so little control over her emotions that she needs to learn Form VII to control it.

I don’t know. I’ve never agreed with that tenant of our code. I feel that you either let your emotions run free, or you hide them, but you can’t really get rid of them.

Leh had returned the bow to the same degree. I don’t think she knows the significance, but since no one was insulted in the exchange, I don’t think it merits an explanation.

“You are welcome” she replies with a smile. “How do you say that in Mando’a?”

“_Ba’gedet’ye_.”

She nods and repeats the word back from him.

So, she wants to learn Mando’a? Cool! I can’t wait to help teach her! I know just what to do first!

Leh turns to Master Kenobi. “Master Kenobi, might I inquire as to why exactly you stopped the duel?”

Master Kenobi seems to snap into focus at the address, clearing his throat as he enters the ring. “Yes. Well,” he looks at Theta “I wanted to check on your arm young one. You did take a lightsaber to it after all.”

Theta stops himself from commenting on how the saber wasn’t on full power. Sometimes his backtalk has no sass to it at all, he just compulsively corrects technicalities.

It was fun when he’d correct a master on something they said in class a month ago, which usually changed the meaning enough for him, myself, or another youngling to get away with something.

Master Kenobi enters the ring as Theta puts his lightsaber on his back, holding up his right forearm for him to examine.

“As to why I ended the match instead of simply halting it was because I believe 10 minutes is long enough.”

“Was it really ten minutes?” Leh asks.

Theta shrugs “Nine minutes, 47.2 seconds. ...Though we were only actively dueling for about 3 minutes 56.8 seconds.”

She gives a slow nod. “Huh.”

Master Kenobi looks at Theta’s arm and makes a similarly confused sound.

“_Beskar_.” Theta supplies.

Master Kenobi nods, then quickly does a double take. “How do you have beskar?”

I feel as though this would be the perfect time to insert myself into a conversation that I am not a part of.

I jump over the crates, my boots clanging on the metal floor. “Simple.”

**Everyone** turns to look at me, but being watched has never bothered me.

I walk up to the trio in the middle of the ring.

“Our mother is Mandalorian. She sent us beskar boots, grieves, and vambraces.”

With the explanation provided, I turn to look at Leh, giving her a little wave “_Su’cuy_.”

I sense that she wants to do something only a moment before I’m pulled into a tight hug, then quickly released and spun.

I sense relief, then worry, then relief, then worry again as she finally holds me in place by my shoulders to look at my face. “_Ta’ina_, are you okay?”

I can’t help but smile. Aw! She was worried about me? That’s sweet of her.

I shrug. “Not hurt. Though I will be spending every hour of daylight with Master Windu until my next deployment.”

Leh nods, her worry dissipating and staying gone this time. “I’m just happy to know you’re okay.”

I hear Ahsoka pipe up past Leh “Wait, Regina’s back? Do I get to duel her now?”

Leh turns to face her, tension in her lekku.

The medic next to Ahsoka is quick to shoot her down though “Commander, when I told you no more duels today, I meant no. More. Duels.”

I giggle quietly.

“But-”

“No. **More**.”

I put weight onto my right foot, letting my left come off the ground as I lean to the side and forward, looking around Leh to look at Ahsoka. “Sorry, Ahsoka. Master Windu says I can’t duel anymore today either.”

Leh glances over her shoulder to look at me and I look up at her, giving her a little smile and wave before standing like a normal person again. But not because I want to. I’m weird and have great balance, but even I can recognize that position is a little ridiculous.

Wanting to change the subject, I spin around and point at Theta. “_Ke’akaani ni!_”

I hear Leh speak up behind me, her voice curious “_Ta’ina_, what did you just say?”

I kinda don’t want to translate that...I catch Theta’s eyes, silently asking him to do it.

He sees me, then gives me just the ghost of a smirk. The ghost of ‘you said it, you translate it’.

_ Haar’chak_, Theta!

I narrow my eyes at him.

My voice is quiet, my brain unconsciously modulating it to be tentative and innocent. “Fight me.”

“Regina _ ta’ina vod _ Danakar,”

Did she just call me Regina sister sibling Danakar?

“What did you **just say** you were **forbidden** from doing?”

I quickly straighten up and spin to face her.

Leh! How **dare** you do exactly what I would do in your position!

I raise my pointer finger between us, lowering it as I try to remember the argument I was about to make. …Oh yeah! “I have been forbidden from _ kad’au_, **lightsaber** duels. Not fighting.”

I catch a glimpse of Wolffe, and the rest of the pack grinning. They know where I’m going with this.

She gives me the closest approximation of a typical ‘your argument is useless here’ stance, her arms folded and her head tilted in disapproval. “I fail to see the difference.”

Oh is that all? I can fix that **easily**.

I grin. “Easy. No lightsabers.”

Leh seems to be deep in thought. I sense some grief but it is quickly shoved aside.

She comes back to reality from her thoughts and shrugs. “Well then.” She looks around me to look at Theta, and I look over my shoulder to look as well. “What does your brother think?”

I catch Theta’s eye and I just **know** I’m gonna hate **whatever** comes out of his mouth. He’s not doing anything! Not even smiling! But I **know** he’s gonna be a little _ osik _ about this.

Theta, turns to the clone in maroon armor from earlier. “Bacara.”

Bacara straightens his posture a little. I think it was subconscious. “Yes?”

Theta holds up his lightsaber. “Hold this for me will you?”

Bacara nods, his posture relaxing slightly. “Of course.”

Theta tosses it and Bacara easily catches it.

He turns to face me.

Here it comes.

“_Ke’tsikador trattok’or, vod’ika_.”

I KNEW IT! “I’m older than you!!”

“But you’re shorter.”

“But I’m **six** minutes older than you!”

“So?”

“**So**, those six minutes of blissful separation made me wise beyond our years. You never had that so you’re behind in the game.”

I see Leh whisper something to her captain but I ignore it.

“_Kaysh mirsh solus_.”

I gasp (it’s only sort of exaggerated) at the insult. “You take that back!”

He flashes me that grin again. “_Ke’gyce ni_.”

Oh. I **will**.

I go to the opposite end of the ring, turning to face him as I fall into my opening stance, my muscles tense.

Theta returns to his corner and does the same.

I don’t care who’s still in the ring, I’m kicking his butt.

I only sorta notice Leh and her captain exit the ring, my attention focused solely on Theta.

“Danakar.” Master Mundi calls.

“Yes, Master Mundi?” Theta and I reply in perfect unison, never breaking eye contact.

I sense amusement from the crowd but don’t try to figure out who it belongs to.

“When you spar with Commander Bacara and Commander Wolffe, do you wear your armor?”

The tense adrenaline in us pauses at this.

Oh yeah. Beskar boots and vambraces. Kicking his ribs with those could cost him a few.

Again, in unison, we reply “No, Master Mundi.”

We then proceed to remove our armor and place them on the boxes behind us.

I hear a few chuckles but I ignore them.

I was ready to fight Theta with my armor.

What was I **thinking**?! I could’ve **hurt** him! Maybe this was a bad idea. No. This **is** a bad idea. If I’m bringing Juyo and Vaapad into our hand-to-hand combat, then I’ve got even less control than we thought.


	22. Mando’a Gana Nayc Miit Par Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Jedi Masters to stand back and let the clones enjoy a good old fashioned fist fight. Echani-Mandalorian style.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Mando’a Gana Nayc Miit Par Surrender=Mando'a has no word for surrender  
Osik=dung (impolite)  
Ke’gev.=Stop! Pack it in! (Order)  
Vod, tion gar oyayc ra kyrayc?=Brother, are you alive or dead?  
Kyrayc=Dead.  
Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni.=You're no use to me dead. (encourages someone to rest, rarely literal)  
Ba'gedet'ye=You're welcome  
Ni parji.=I win.  
Nayc=No  
Elek, baar’ur.=Yes, medic.

No sooner had these thoughts started, than I feel a presence, warm and safe, fold around me. I sink into its acceptance. I let it in, allowing my own emotions to synchronize with it.

I throw Theta a grateful smile over my shoulder.

He returns it with a relieved one.

The Force binds us all. The bond between friends is strong. The bond between master and padawan extends beyond that, allowing them to sense each other from afar. The bond between relatives is just as strong as that of a master and padawan. But the bond between twins is the strongest there is.

There are only two sets of twins in the Temple right now. Theta and me, and Tiplar and Tiplee. Their bond is stronger than ours because they’re older, gender has nothing to do with it when it comes to Force bonds. The Force bond between twins allows for basic telepathic communication.

I turn to face him and we nod in sync.

Master Plo speaks up, looking at Master Mundi. “Well, I don’t know about you, Master Mundi, but I, for one, do not know enough about martial combat to properly referee this match.”

“I’m afraid I am no better, Master Plo. So, who shall we have referee? Neither Skywalker, Kenobi, Secura, nor Drayhu are in any better position.” Master Mundi replies.

Master Secura steps forward. “Then perhaps we have the clones referee? Commander Bly.” She summons her clone commander.

“[An excellent suggestion, Master Secura.]” Master Drayhu responds. “[Victor, you can be the second referee.]”

“Understood General,” Victor turns to look at us and Bly, “what ruleset? First hit landed? First to knockdown? Surrender?”

I raise my hand “Captain?”

“Yes, Commander Regina?” he replies.

“What’s surrender?” I ask, purposefully over-pronouncing the word.

I can feel Theta’s amusement. He knows what I’m doing. They need to know that Theta and I do not believe in surrender.

He stares at me for a moment before turning his head slightly to look at Bly “so first hit landed or knockdown?”

I nod, then pause, and prepare to correct them.

“It’ll have to be knockdown. We land hits all the time.” Theta says...beating me to it.

I shoot him a look but say nothing. So long as they know.

We’ve never really had a referee before. We’ve had an audience but never a proper referee.

They nod in agreement and take up positions on opposite sides of the ring. Once they’re in position, Theta and I easily slip into our beginning stances.

Despite our time apart and our individual training, our stances haven’t changed much.

As I always have, I place my right foot behind my left, with my knees slightly bent. My right hand is in a fist by my chest while my left hand is flat with my fingertips aimed at Theta, my arm forming a ‘v’. This is in preparation of a block and counter.

Theta’s feet mirror mine, but his left forearm is sideways in front of his midriff, his hand in a fist while his right hand is also a fist, aimed at me from it’s position by his head. His weight is also on his back leg. He always starts defensively, but Theta really likes offense in martial combat.

My excitement returns as I remember that we haven’t done this in over a year. There’s a charged energy in the air, like someone’s holding a match over a fuel tank. No one knows if the match will drop or not, but they all know the explosion would be a sight to see.

The officers exchange a nod and Commander Bly throws up his hand, his head slipping back slightly as his chest expands the same way Wolffe’s does when he’s preparing to yell. Seriously, don’t the clones know how to yell without breaking eardrums? “BEGIN!”

I take this chance to Force dash to him. I’ve been practicing it since it’s a key skill in Vaapad.

One problem Theta’s been yelling at me about for years is how I don’t have enough power behind my attacks so they don’t do enough to take out opponents before they can get me. I’m hoping this Force dash will help with that.

I arrive at the ring of crates and kick off the edge, twisting so I can punch Theta, aiming for the soft juncture where the shoulder meets the neck.

He Force pushes me back. Not hard enough to launch me out of the ring though, just into the air.

Like a Nexu, I twist midair to land on the crate again, crouched on the edge for a heartbeat before launching myself at him again. This time though, I’m not aiming to hit him, just close the distance, so I go low, for his abdomen.

This time, Theta doesn’t intervene.

Not good.

I collide with his limp body, which goes with the hit instead of taking it like I hoped it would.

As we fall to the ground, he uses the momentum to lift first his hips, then his abs, so he’s on his shoulders.

_ Osik _ .

His feet brace against my core and he uses the leverage to swing his legs over his head, launching me over him.

Again, I thank my natural Nagai balance and reflexes as I correct my orientation, landing on my feet and charging at him.

Theta, seeing me coming, repeats his earlier motion, but brings his hands by his shoulders so he can launch himself onto his feet, blocking both of my jabs only to counter with his own aimed at my core.

I block them and return my own counters.

I need some distance. Some space to think and reset. I dash backwards. I Force dash to him again, my hands clasped together as I try to elbow him.

This time though, Theta steps to the side and in, closing the distance as he grasps my hands in one hand, raising them to about my face level.

I bring my knee up to hit him in the side. As my knee connects, the air is knocked out of me from an impact on my sternum.

The grip on my hands releases and I stumble backwards, coughing.

I can see Theta’s holding his side.

I am **so** **tired**. I need to end this. I try one more time to hit him.

This time, his open hand wraps around my wrist, pushing it out and holding it there.

I’m already mid-swing with my other hand and he moves to repeat the counter. I let him, my plan already forming in my head. Lucky for me, Theta got more of the Mandalorian genes than I did.

This means he’s broader, taller, and has a greater capacity to build muscle mass. Couple that with him being a boy who works out regularly, and I’m in the clear.

Once he has my arms pinned, I quickly hop up, bringing my feet up towards my chest. I can see the moment things click into place in his head and I wrap my hands around his wrists, keeping him pinned to me as I pull myself up. I plant my feet on his chest and lean towards him as much as possible.

With no way to get me to free his hands, he falls to the ground on his back with me sitting on top of him.

Theta grunts on impact but I know he’ll be fine.

“ _ Ke’gev _ .”

I immediately release him, jumping off to give him room to breathe.

“So-law!”

He should’ve just stuck with the first one.

I return to Theta, leaning over his head as two clones come over. “ _ Vod _ ,  _ tion gar oyayc ra kyrayc _ ?”

He grunts “ _ Kyrayc _ .”

I shake my head “ _ Meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni. _ ”

Wait, Leh likes to know what we’re saying. I look over at her. “I asked him, ‘sibling, are you alive or dead’ to which he replied ‘dead’. My response means, well,  **colloquially** , it encourages them to take a long rest...”

At her somewhat expectant gaze, I finish my thought.

“ **Literally** , it means ‘you’re no use to me dead’.”

She looks between myself, Ahsoka and Ces a few times, and I feel like she’s comparing me to them.

I don’t know them well enough to know.

She lets out a small sigh “I expect nothing less of siblings.” her voice picks up a bit though as she gives me a thankful nod “Thank you.”

I nod. “ _ Ba’gedet’ye _ .” I back up a bit so the clones - I assume they’re medics - step in to check Theta. I quickly step back in though, leaning over Theta to tell him one last thing. “ _ Ni parji _ .” With that, I quickly turn and sit myself on a box, hissing at the bruises that are already forming.

I grin as Escape, of the new medics for the Wolfpack, comes over to me.

He sighs as he checks me over. “Well done, Commander.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “You don’t sound like you mean it, Escape.”

He shakes his head, putting pressure on my sternum and I wince. He gives me a pointed look. “Does it hurt when I’m not putting pressure on it?”

I shake my head. “ _ Nayc _ .”

He nods. “Alright. It’s probably just bruised, but I ask that you not do any more combat for the rest of the day.”

I nod. “ _ Elek, baar’ur _ .”

He nods.

I know he’s just worried about me.


	23. Or'parguu pare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is not known for her patience.
> 
> Mando'a:  
Or'parguu pare.=I hate waiting.  
Me'vaar ti gar?=How are you? - What's new with you?  
Kada.=I hurt.  
Ibac n'evaar.=This (is) not new.  
Ni kar’taylir darasuum, ni ashi’ni.=I love you, my twin. - I hold you in my heart forever, my other me.  
Elek.=Yes.  
Ori'jate.=Very good.  
Gar jate?=You good?  
Jate?=Good?  
Kandosii.=Well done!  
Theta, gar cuyi ori’utreekov. Leh copaani cuyir gar burc’ya.=Theta, you're such an idiot. Leh wants to be your friend. - Theta, you are very empty headed. Leh wants to be your friend.  
Bid ashnar rukyr’amur kaysh mirshe?=Has she lost her senses? - So someone killed her brain cells?  
Oya!=Hoorah!  
Ni daworyc, bal ni cuyi kada dola lo ner manda.=I smell and my everything hurts. - I stink and I am hurting into my soul.  
ori'vod=big sister - older sibling  
Nu’gar ne’serim, gar shi mirshshebs.=You're not wrong, you're just a smartass. - You (are) not incorrect, you (are) just (a) smartass.

~Regina’s P.O.V.~

I sigh as I collapse on my bed, my body weary from a long afternoon of training with Master Windu yesterday and helping out at the creche this morning.

Master Windu is trying to train me to not get sucked into emotional feedback loops. It is not very physically intensive, but it is draining since Master Windu is switching between stoic, and emotional at the flip of a coin. The amount of emotional whiplash I experienced left me feeling like I spent the day trying to convince the temple spires to adhere to gravity and fall over.

Master Windu had a meeting this morning so I was in the creche instead. I’ve been helping out the creche masters watch the little ones for a few years now. Apparently I’m really good with children? Anyway, since I’ve got a few years experience, I get to work with the 6 year olds this year. They are so cute!

I’ve previously worked with older younglings, starting with the 7 year olds. I didn’t mind working with them. They were cute and required a little less supervision. However, I started working with them when I was 11 (almost 12).

I was in my first class with the 6 year olds during what we now call the Battle of Geonosis. We were meditating, practicing feeling individuals through the Force. A few of them ended up picking Master Redath-Gom, their crechemaster…who died on Geonosis. They felt it and their classmates felt the sadness and panic from them. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of. Do what Theta does when I freak out. Drown out the freak in calm. I reached out into the room and pushed waves of calm and security over them until they were no longer focused on Master Redath-Gom. The ones that had felt him themselves started crying though so I sent a panicked psychic call to Theta as I did what I could to calm the children. Theta, the savior he is, brought Madame Jocasta who handled things for me.

Right after the strike team returned from Geonosis, Master Plo came and selected me as his padawan. Then we were quickly deployed and I had no chance to stay and make sure they were okay. Today was the first time I’ve seen them since Geonosis.

Bless the children the first thing they did when I entered the room was cheer. They had these big smiles and they were congratulating me on becoming a padawan. They wanted _ all _ the stories - and naturally I can’t tell _ any _ of the _ really _interesting ones - so I just told them about the Wolffe Pack and how Master Plo seems to be adopting the troops. I told them of my trip to the Senate building and how I got to meet Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Amidala, Senator Farr, Representative Binks, and Senator Organa. There aren’t a lot of younglings, Initiates, or Padawans with an interest in politics. I need someone to talk to about it.

My comlink beeps and I answer, modulating my voice to match my usual tone so the being on the other end doesn’t know how tired I am. “Yeah?”

“_Me’vaar ti gar_?”

Theta.

“_K__ada_.” I groan, letting my voice return to its natural state.

He chuckles lightly on the other end of the line. “_Ibac n’evaar_.”

I roll my eyes at his jab, but I don’t really feel like arguing with him. “What’s up?”

“Want to practice?”

I should probably say no, but I love sparring with my brother. “Sure.”

“What you did to end our match worked, but it only worked because the difference in our weights is not particularly large, nor is the difference in our heights. If you were fighting someone heavier, taller, or stockier than myself, that move would not have worked. You could end up on your back. So, what you’ll want to do is ensure you hit your opponent, without sacrificing your own stability.”

We are in the same lock we ended up in during our match in the hangar the other day. I’m holding both of his wrists as he holds mine.

“You do not weigh very much, and in this position you lack the space to build up momentum. So, what you will need to do is jump. Your foot is too far from the ground to use with any increased efficiency than you already have. So the next effective appendage would be your knee. You’ll need a way to get your knee up to an area of my body that is weaker than it - like my diaphragm - or to an area that will hurt more - like my face.”

_ Ni kar’taylir darasuum, ni ashi’ni. _ I consider our positions before I remember why my finishing move in our match worked so well. “Oh! Hey, tense your arms?”

He does.

“Maybe if I do this?” I ask, hopping and lifting my right leg so it rests on our connected arms. “Then I could,” I lift myself a bit, pulling myself up by my leg hooked on his arm as I lift my left leg towards him, “y’know?”

He nods as I lower my left leg to the floor. “Perhaps, but you would need to give your opponent a reason to support that weight, a reason to keep their arm muscles tense. Perhaps try to pull out of their grasp and only grab their wrist when it is time to pull yourself up. You would need to act quickly though. Anyone who **really** knows what they’re doing could go limp and let you drop.”

I nod. “That makes sense. I don’t want to try it here cause kneeing you in the jaw would hurt. ..Plus I don’t think any medic would forgive me for sending you to the medbay with a broken jaw.”

He nods. “Fair enough. Do you want to try the next one?”

I nod and he releases me. We both stretch and I help Theta set up a mat. Theta takes up a standard defensive position and I back up several paces. I run at him and jump high so I land on his shoulders. I lock my ankles together by his shoulder blades. “Good?” I ask.

“_Elek_.” He says, looking up at me with his chin resting against me. “You know what to do next?”

“_Elek_. I lean back, letting my thighs fall off your shoulders, and use gravity to build up momentum.”

“_Ori’jate_.”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

I jump back off his shoulders and he catches my hips before letting me drop to the floor. I return to my start position a few feet away.

After a moment to let him prepare, I run at him again. I jump up and land on his shoulders. I don’t waste a second hesitating, immediately sliding backwards. I let myself fall with my full weight until I am almost parallel to the ground before tensing my shoulder and abdominal muscles. I pull myself around his side, pulling him with me until we both start crashing to the floor. As soon as I feel him start to fall, I release his neck from my legs. When we land, I roll to my feet and he slams against the mat with a grunt.

“_Gar jate_?”

“_Elek_.”

I help him up and he hums in thought.

“Again?” I ask.

He nods. “_Elek_. I think I have a way for your landing to be smoother.”

I nod and we return to our original positions. “What did you have in mind?”

“This time, try to make your approach on my neck more horizontal, let yourself drop a bit closer to the ground, and do not cross your ankles. Instead, just grip the sides of my head with your thighs. It will serve well enough to pull me with you while also increasing your chances of a smoother landing by 36.48%.”

I nod and take a deep breath. Once I see that he is ready, I run at him again. This time, I do two handsprings, timing the second so I am exiting the arc as I reach him. I tense my thighs around his head and tense my shoulders, pulling myself counterclockwise around Theta’s body. He goes with me and he smacks my leg. I release his head and correct my orientation so I land on my feet, sliding a few inches on the mat as Theta lands on his side.

“_Jate_?”

He nods, groaning a bit as he stretches out on his back. “_Jate_. _Kandosii_.” He sits up. “That was better.”

“So, what was the disagreement this time?” asks a very familiar voice as the smell of salt water, fresh leaves, and a hint of sulfur wafts into the room.

I spin around to see Leh standing in the doorway. I shrug. “I got lucky with my takedown during our match and had other, more effective options.”

Leh nods. “Well, from my perspective, that looked rather effective. But, I was looking for Theta.”

“Well, I do not know what could have possessed you to do such a thing but you’ve found me.” Theta replies, pulling himself to his feet.

“Because you left the hangar bay without letting either of my sisters get your contact information.”

Theta blinks, then blink again, then one more time before answering. “Why would they want that?”

“Technically **I** wanted your contact information, but at the time you were still in the medbay, and I wanted a nap more.”

So did Theta.

“But why did **you** want it?”

Theta you are such a moron. “Theta, _ gar cuyi ori’utreekov_. Leh _ copaani cuyir gar burc’ya_.”

“_Bid ashnar rukyr’amur kaysh mirshe_?”

I sigh. I know Leh will want a translation, but I do not have the energy to finish this argument and translate everything so I’ll have to give her the rundown of it while finishing this. “There are **going** to be beings who want to be your friend.”

“Theta,” Leh says, her voice firm and tone unrelenting.

Ooo.

“Yes. I want to be your friend. So yes, I want your contact information. So I can **contact** you.”

Theta stares at her for a good long moment before shrugging and walking over to her. He takes her wrist, pulling it in front of him and typing in what I can only assume is his contact information.

Leh quietly thanks Theta, then turns to me. “You mentioned you had holo recordings. What of, exactly?”

Oh Leh. I hacked into the cameras of that entire facility. I got every single second from when the clones started arguing over which unit was best, all the way to when I put Theta on his back. I flash her my Nexu grin, modulating my voice to be a near purr. “_Everything._” 

Leh grins back at me. “Excellent. Then I will leave the choice of what to watch up to you.”

I can’t wait to see her face when she sees the clones’ fight.

She looks between us. “Is tonight too soon?”

More like too far away! I look to Theta and he meets my gaze. Twin telepathy…activate! Not really. But we can talk with nothing but our eyes and maybe a few other facial movements. In short? Theta has no plans tonight and would happily watch the recordings. I also have no plans. I look back at Leh and shake my head “Not at all.” I raise my fingers to count off my questions “Where are we meeting, who’s coming, and who’s in charge of bringing snacks?”

Leh suggests we meet in one of the classrooms at sundown, when it will almost certainly be empty. After a pause for thought, Leh shrugs. “Ces and Ahsoka will definitely be joining us, and you two are welcome to bring other beings if you’d like. For snacks…” she contemplates it for a moment, “I think it would work best if we all agreed to bring our own, but be prepared to share.”

Story of my life, Leh. Twins share everything. I raise my arms over my head and cheer “_Oya_!” Oh that hurt. I lower my arms gently to my sides, rolling my shoulders. “I’m gonna go shower. _ Ni daworyc_, _ bal ni cuyi kada dola lo ner manda. _”

Leh blinks, then crosses her arms and tilts her head. “I’m almost scared to ask what that last sentence means.” 

“Don’t worry, _ ori’vod_,” I say, coming to stand next to Leh’s left with a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll make sure Theta gives you lessons.”

“Do not volunteer me for things.”

I roll my eyes and shoot him a ‘we both know you lying’ look. “Don’t act like you don’t want to.”

“_Nu’gar ne’serim, gar shi mirshshebs_.” He says, turning to the mat and starting the process of rolling it up.

I smile to Leh, my head tilting until my cheek is parallel to my shoulder “That’s a yes.” I straighten my neck again. “See you tonight!” I call skipping over to the door, slipping on my boots and picking up the rest of my armor. I give Leh another wave before skipping off down the to shower, my boots making my footfalls echo in the near empty hallway. I’ve got maybe an hour before Master Windu gets out of his meetings and spends the rest of the daylight on training.


	24. Ori’mirshep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn that everything about Mandalorians is extreme. Especially their ideas of fun when bored.
> 
> Mando'a:  
K'atini.=Suck it up! It's only pain! - (I order you to) endure/put up with/take it  
Nar dralshy'a.=Put your back into it! Try harder! - Move/act stronger/brighter  
Osik!=Dung (impolie)  
Elek=Yes  
Oya manda!=Expression of Mandalorian solidarity and perpetuity (emotional and assertive)

~Theta’s P.O.V.~

What to do? I have a few hours to kill and with Regina off training with Master Windu, and Master Mundi is currently meeting with a few other masters, so my options are limited. I could practice hacking, but the Temple guards have asked me to stop doing that and I do not wish to upset them.

Study? What would I study? I’m already done reading through the life story of Tarre Vizsla. I could read it again but it's too soon to enjoy it fully. I could study the nuances between Old and New Mandalorian again but frankly that will just serve to solidify my opinion that Old Mandalorian is the superior alphabet. I could study Mandalorian history from the Old Republic era..but that will just upset me since we were allies of the Sith Empire at the time. I could reread the documents Master Mundi assigned regarding our upcoming deployment, but I already have all of that memorized so there would be little point.

Perhaps some exercise? I lack a partner to spar with. Running? Never as fun without a partner to compete against. Maybe a swim? I do not mind swimming but I prefer to do it when it is particularly hot outside.

I glance out the window to see the Council of First Knowledge spire. Now  _ there’s _ an idea. I make my way outside and to the base of Tranquility Spire - the central spire of the Jedi Temple. Looking closely, I can see that the spire has many grooves in its sides of varying depths, likely formed from the wind over the centuries. Winds that would be more intense at the higher altitudes - towards the top of the spire - creating even more grooves.

I back up several paces, then Force Dash to the wall of the spire, using the momentum to launch myself up the wall. I manage to dash up the side of the wall for maybe 8 feet before I am forced to grab onto the side of the tower. I start pulling myself up, using the Force to launch myself as far as I can every so often to make the climb easier. As I go to launch myself for the fifth time, the notch my foot is in cracks and crumbles under the strain. I tighten my grip as much as I can as my foot falls, the other slipping on its threshold. I pull myself to the side so I can rest my feet on new grooves, catching my breath before quickly launching myself up another 10 feet.

I have to stop a few times, holding the tower in a death grip as I catch my breath. The first time, I glance down to see how far I had gone. At least fifty feet were done, but over a thousand more still lay before me. As I enjoy the view, I spot a Temple Guard facing me, their head tilted back. They seem to be watching me.

The second time I stopped I could just barely see that someone had joined the guard from earlier. From the pale yellow-brown I can see I would guess they are also a Temple Guard.

On my third break, I look up to see the lip where the tower meets the top maybe 15 feet up. I climb as fast as I can, resting on the lip as I pant. The lip is maybe a foot deep, just enough for me to stand, back straight, with feet flat, forehead against the wall.

I could try to climb the flat wall, but there are supports for the outcroppings that would be more reliable. So, I grab onto the support and make my way to the next ledge. From there, I slide sideways until I can pull myself onto the side of an outcropping.

The outcroppings have their own grooves intentionally carved into their sides for..I don’t know. Aesthetics maybe? Regardless, they make excellent hand- and footholds. Once I reach the top of the outcropping, I take a seat and lay on my back, desperately trying to refill my lungs.

I huff. “ _ K’atini _ .” I scold myself, “ _ Nar dralshy’a. _ ” I pull myself to my feet, looking up at the remaining feet. I can do this. I pull myself to my feet and turn to face the tall dome. I go over to the base of the dome, and start climbing the wall adjacent to the window, using a beam running across the window for support.

There’s something akin to a muffled scraping sound somewhere below me and I briefly wonder if I have inadvertently shifted something out of place before those thoughts are banished..only to be replaced with worse ones.

“Padawan Danakar?!”

_ Osik _ !

“What are you  **doing** ?!”

I look down to see Master Kenobi leaning halfway out the window of the Pinnacle Room. As caught as I am, I find his question is rather dim of him to ask. It is quite obvious what I am doing. “Climbing, obviously.”

“Then perhaps you can tell us why you have decided to climb this tower at this time?” Master Plo asks, coming to stand beside Master Kenobi.

“Well, I-”

“Master Plo, please.” Master Kenobi says, his voice somewhere between pleading and whining. He turns back to me “Padawan, get down from there right now.”

“But I-” am so close to the top.

“ **Now** , Padawan.”

I sigh. “Yes, Master Kenobi.” I reply, before beginning my climb back down the side of the tower. I only get one step down before a new voice weighs in.

“Come now, Master Kenobi, don’t you want to know if he can make it to the top?” Master Piell asks, coming to stand in the window as well.

“Not at all.” Master Kenobi replies.

“I would just like to know his thought process.” Master Plo replies.

I can do that. “It is quite simple, Master.” I call down. “Regina is training with Master Windu and Master Mundi is in a meeting. Sparring requires a partner and running is no fun without a competitor. I’ve finished with my assigned readings and all of the datapads I checked out of the library. I  **could ** practice hacking but the Temple Guards have asked me not to. So: climbing. And what better challenge than to climb  **this** spire?”

“So you were looking for a challenge.” Master Plo hums, musing over my words.

“Padawan, get down from there!” Master Kenobi tries again.

“I have a better idea.” Master Piell interjects, turning to me. “Padawan, you climbed from the base to here, yes?”

I nod “Yes, Master Piell.”

“If you get to the top of the spire, you won’t be in trouble.”

Wait. Really?

“But how would we know he made it?” Master Plo inquires.

“Oh yes, of course.” Master Piell nods “Bring back the top inch of the spire. Deal?”

I nod “ _ Elek _ , Master. Challenge accepted.” As I pull myself to the top of the window, I can hear Master Kenobi yelling.

“Master Piell! We should  **not ** be encouraging this behavior!”

“We are not.” Master Piell counters. “We are encouraging perseverance and growth.”

“Would you do this with Padawan Pavan?”

“Of course.”

“What?!”

“Just as Master Drayhu did with me.”

“I should have known.”

Once I get above the window, I use a combination of the architectural detailing and the grooves made by the winds to climb up the curved slope, stopping twice to move my hair out of my eyes as the winds dramatically pick up speed.

My hair is not long, but the strands are long enough to hang partially in front of my eyes - though they usually only do that when wet.

The dome is topped with six small spires, and one taller spire in the center. I have to wrap myself around one of the smaller ones as the wind picks up, threatening to throw me off the tower entirely. When it slows, I rush to the central one, latching myself onto its base before I begin my climb. I am forced to stop about halfway up this spire and hold on as the wind picks up speed again.

When it slows, I begin my climb again. There was approximately 137 seconds between the gusts, with each gust lasting approximately 52 seconds.

At the 135 second mark, I stop and wrap myself around the spire again, just as the wind picks up. Good to know it can be more or less timed.

When I reach the top, I draw my lightsaber, ignite it, and cut off the top inch of the spire. The metal quickly falls from the tower and I hook my saber to my belt before Force-pulling the metal to me. I stow it in my robes before I begin my climb down.

When my feet are back at the base of the dome, outside the window, Master Kenobi is yelling again.

“Theta! Are you alright?!”

I nod “ _ Elek _ , Master Kenobi.”

“Did you make it?” Master Piell asks.

I nod, pulling out the metal and showing it to Master Piell.

He leans out of the window to get a closer look before smiling. “Well done, Padawan. As agreed, you are not in trouble. You may keep that. But, do us a favor?”

“Thank you, Master.” I reply, stowing the metal in my robes. “What can I do for you?”

“Next time, have someone at the bottom ready to catch you should you fall.”

“There will be no next time.” Master Kenobi counters. “Padawan Danakar, you will get down,  **now** .”

I should have known. I bow my head “Yes, Master Kenobi” before making my way to the edge of the platform and preparing to climb down.

“I  **meant** get inside and take the stairs, Padawan!” Master Kenobi replies.

Oh. But that’s so boring, and hardly counts as training.

“Calm yourself, Master Kenobi. He is not your padawan learner and there are Temple Guards at the base of the spire.” Master Plo argues.

Oh yeah. I forgot about them. I glance down to see that I cannot see them, only similarly colored dots where they had stood earlier. Though I could swear I saw some movement and a glint of something shining among said dots in the setting sun. Well, Master Plo does have a point. So, I slide my legs over the edge, fitting them into grooves before adjusting my hold on the edge.

“Theta,  **please ** reconsider.” Master Kenobi calls out to me.

My head is still above the ledge and I look up to see the Masters watching me. I grin and yell “ _ Oya manda _ !” before letting go so I drop five feet straight down before grabbing onto the tower again.

“I pity Master Mundi.”

The words drift down on the winds, distorting the voice just enough that I cannot quite tell which Master actually spoke the words, but they make me smile nonetheless.

If I maintain my drops in small distance intervals, then I will never pick up enough speed to jeopardize my ability to grab the tower again nor will I run the risk of the winds knocking me off course.

When I eventually reach the bottom, I can see that the two Temple Guards are, indeed, still standing right where I had left them. I’m sweaty, out of breath, and my hair is a mess from the wind and sweat. I approach the guards “Were you watching me?” I ask between pants.

They nod.

“If I had fallen, would you have caught me?”

Again, they nod.

I remember that flash I’d seen from the top of the spire and a thought occurs to me. “Did you..bet on if I’d make it?”

They hesitate, but eventually nod once again.

“Who won the bet?”

The one on my left - the one who had been watching me longer - raises their hand slightly before returning it to their lightsaber.

I grin “How much?”

They each hold up a hand, all five fingers spread out.

“Five?”

They shake their heads. 

“Oh,  **ten** ?”

They nod, returning their hands to their sabers once again.

“Are you gonna report me to Master Drallig?”

They nod.

Yeah, that figures. I nod “Well, that is hardly a surprise. I guess I’ll be seeing him tomorrow?”

They nod one last time.

“Very well. I will be in my room tomorrow anyway. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” I reply, heading inside with a wave. “Hope you enjoyed the show!” I call over my shoulder before the doors close behind me. I could really go for a hot shower and some  _ shig  _ right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gaps between posting. Cranked this out finally. Should only be one more chapter in this arc after this one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Path of a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531033) by [summer_days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days)


End file.
